


A Prince's Heart

by AngieW



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Drama, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Gohan and Goku are not related, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Mystery, Relationship(s), Romance, Saiyan AU, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieW/pseuds/AngieW
Summary: A Saiyan AU, Gohan and Kakarot are not related. On planet Vegeta, The Prince has to start a formation to become King of all Saiyans. As he is faced with the difficulty of controlling a kingdom, conflicts and emotions will crush him as the new Head Councilor, Gohan, comes in the palace, causing problems in his current relationship with his first and elite soldier, Kakarot. Love, competition, Vegeta will have to make a choice...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this is a big project I started with @miraivashsfreak on tumblr and it's my first fanfiction that I'm proud to show you all! It's taking place on Planet Vegeta, and is an AU, so there's some changes here and there.  
> Beta-read and revised by the lovely Vashie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan and Goku are not related

“Majesty, your father has been dead for the past two weeks now…It may be time to talk about your upcoming formation.”

The taller Saiyan began to look around as he waited for an answer from the smaller Saiyan in front of him. There, in the luxurious throne room he took note of the beautiful flowing tapestry worth of royal wealth, decorating the walls and windows. The palace was nestled on top of a mountain surround by a valley of hills that overlooked the deserts and Saiyan villages of the red planet named Vegeta. An important meeting was in progress.

Only two Saiyans were in this regal room. The tall, muscular giant began to groom his mustache with his fingers. He donned a pearly white chest plate armor, with a black short spandex. The giant grew impatient and ran his hand along his smooth and shinning bald head as he stood in front of the shorter Saiyan sitting in the throne. He glared at him and noticed how well kept he always looked.

The royal Saiyan was shorter than his father and wore the official royal blue colored spandex with a shiny white chest plate armor and behind him flowed a long crimson red cape. The giant’s eyes finally landed on the famous Vegeta gene feature that distinguished them from all the other Saiyans. The Prince, just like his predecessors before him, had dark flame-shaped hair. Both had the royal family crest on the right side of their armor that vaguely looked like a trident and brown tails.

The Saiyans stood silent for a brief moment until the one called ‘Majesty” spoke. “I need more time…”

“You know that it is not possible, my Prince,” retorted the bald soldier.

“Why? Tell me Nappa who is The Prince of all Saiyans and in charge?”

The one called Nappa flexed his fingers, clearly doing his best to keep his temper at bay.

“Now Prince Vegeta, we both know that, as your right hand man, and as the head of the department of Royal Affairs, I have every right to decide when you have to do your formation, and accordingly become king.”

“And I, as The Prince of planet Vegeta, I have EVERY RIGHT to decide when I do this ‘formation’ of yours!” he maintained harshly.

A silence fell between them. The Prince looked defiantly at his right hand man, as he sat straight on his future throne, in order to daunt him. However, Nappa stood his ground and did not flinch. A minute, an hour, what seemed like an eternity could have passed in this room with both of them never backing off from their position. Finally Vegeta sighed heavily, broke eye contact first and slumped back into his throne in defeat.

Vegeta ran his fingers through his flamed hair. “Nappa…I don’t need it. Besides I will be King in less than four months! We have plenty of time.”

The giant shook his head, “Oh, but my Prince, you do not have a say in this matter.”

“What do you mean? What did you do behind my back!” he articulated each word gravely.

Since Vegeta rarely left his room these past two weeks, it had been rather difficult to keep him up to date on the matters at hand, and therefore had to deal with the situation himself. While The Prince kept to himself in his quarters, Nappa had been preparing his schedule, important meetings with the military, and choosing members for the newly formed Royal Council. Indeed, this one required only experienced soldiers and ministers to attend. Yet they were not as important as the Head Councilor. His duty was to attend to every meeting, stay at the side of The Prince and closely watch his decisions and actions. He was the one who was the most significant part in the Prince’s formation.

“So who is he?” Vegeta demanded, his anger still apparent.

“I appointed a new minister for your Royal Council; he is rather young but his knowledge in how our system works is wide and vast. He may not have a lot of experience unlike the rest of the Royal Council, but his actions and spirit will make him a great asset. Besides, I am sure he is going to be able to put up with your antics and temper. His name is Gohan.”

“Humph,” Vegeta rolled his eyes at the sound of his name. “He doesn’t even have a Saiyan name.”

With the discussion over, the giant bowed (and appeared smaller than the Prince for a second) and made his way to the blue automatic doors. As they slid open he stopped just before leaving the room, his back facing The Prince. He added stoically: “You will have to be present tomorrow morning at 12 a.m, for the first meeting with the new Royal Council. If you are ready to be king as much as you claim to be, then you know that it is your duty to be at this formation,” he looked at him, his eyes dead serious. “Even if you don’t like it!” He exited the huge throne room leaving The Prince alone.

Vegeta kept his face solemn for a brief moment, then crossed his arms, his hands hugging his upper arms tightly. His tail wrapped itself around his leg for some sort of comfort. He tried to make himself as small as he could possibly be, trying in vain to disappear in his immense throne. He stayed like that, completely still, apart from his soft breathing, in the dark until night fall. Afterwards, he stood up with a blank look and walked towards the exit.

 

****

 

The palace had four floors; the throne room was situated on the third floor. Next to it on the right was the Council Chamber and on the left the minister quarters. The two leading rooms were guarded by ten guards and patrols of five soldiers roamed through out the white and simple but endless corridors, making the walk way frightening, as if the walls were silently judging each Saiyan passing by.

There, in this ocean of white, was a figure waiting by the throne room with the other guards. He distinguished himself thanks to his black body suit spandex and his unlikely spiked dark hair that defied gravity on both sides of his face. He wore a white chest plate armor with gold braces on each wrist and grey gloves that were cut at the knuckles along with grey boots. His face was round shaped and his black eyes shone with life. He balanced himself on his feet and sometimes stretched. We could assume that he had been waiting for some time, and his child like behavior proved how impatient he was.

The white doors opened and revealed Prince Vegeta, still wearing a blank look on his face. The impatient Saiyan’s eyes seemed to light up at the sight of him jumping on his feet. Again the size difference was quite noticeable as the Prince only reached his shoulders. He spoke with eagerness: “Vegeta! You’re finally done! I thought you’d never leave this room!”

But nothing came back in return. Vegeta started walking through the corridors, not even giving a second glance at the taller Saiyan. He stood there for a second before realizing his Prince’s departure and ran after him. “Wait!” he shouted. Fortunately he was able to catch up and walked next to his Prince, side by side.

 

They seemed to wonder around for some time and none of them spoke or dared to interrupt the incessant rhythm made by the patrols strides. Both kept a fair distance between themselves; as if getting closer would burn them. The tension was thick in the white empty corridor. The taller man tried to start a conversation, asking what had happened. “Did it go well?” but only the sound of footsteps replied back. He opened his mouth and breathed deeply. He spoke again, hoping this time to gain any reaction.

“You know I was really worried. You didn’t leave your room for two weeks and I didn’t have clearance to go in. I’m glad you finally came out. I missed you.”

“Humph.”

Well that’s better than nothing he thought to himself.  He turned his head to see if some emotions had replaced the blank look on his face. As a matter of fact he was successful and the blank look was gone! But, in its place, sadness began to settle in his dark eyes that he grew to love so much. Did his eyebrows even show a point of despair? His Prince, sad? He couldn’t tolerate it, oh no he couldn’t. He had to change that. He purely acted on his instinct, not stopping for a moment to think about the consequences. He stopped, making a rasping sound, and wrapped his arms around Vegeta’s abdomen. He hugged him tightly and close to his body. His capture yelped in surprise and started thrashing about but stopped completely when he felt hands traveling under his armor, attacking his abdomen and sides. He did everything to escape the assault and tried to punch him, nearly succeeding, yet he couldn’t defeat the last blow; his sensitive neck attacked by the softest lips he had ever felt and received a series of little pecks, quick and gentle on every part. He giggled, laughed, his voice resonating in the empty space, interrupting the perfect footstep sounds.

His soldier behind him lifted him off the floor and span, playfully biting and kissing alternatively, one of his hands messing with his belly button and another with his sides under the fabric. This fun had to end when The Prince breathed too heavily for his liking. He ceased his spinning. Vegeta stayed hovering in the air, inhaling and exhaling, trying to recover from the onslaught. Still having troubles with his breathing, he turned his eyes and stared at his face and his sparkling eyes, so open and innocent, with a loving gaze. Smiling he slowly and delicately bend one of his hands and gripped the other’s chin. A few inches separated them and the soldier grinned like a fool. His Prince letting a small giggle before they kissed deeply in the middle of the white corridors. They hugged tightly for some time before Vegeta broke the embrace and landed back down.

Once up on his feet again, his blank face came back, like a disguise, much to his chagrin. But before getting back to their endless walk, his Prince took his left hand and kissed it. Softly and gently. Afterwards, they walked again, but this time, holding hands.

After some time, they finally reached a long set of stairs that meant the end of the white tunnel, leading up to The Prince’s quarters. They stopped in front of the stairs, their hands still pressed firmly together. Vegeta spoke, his gaze fixated on the stairs.“You may leave now Kakarot. I’ll be fine now.”

“You’re sure? If you want, we can still hang out or we can go grab something to eat or –“

“No,” Vegeta turned his head quickly and started at Goku, his fingers shaking lightly.“I’m just tired and I need to rest. We will hang out tomorrow.”

Kakarot watched him questioningly and thought of asking what could be plaguing The Prince’s mind. That would have been smart, but instead, he asked something radically different. “Are you sure? If you want I could come with you to your room and we could do some love making?”

His Prince flushed instantly when he spoke the last two words, his eyes grew bigger. Way to go Kakarot, now he was worse! Bah! He had never been good with emotional talks and had been with him for two years. By now, he should have known he had to avoid such subjects. Vegeta gulped and blushed as red as the sky of their planet, tried to answer.

“Kakarot, I-I know I promised we would do it soon, b-but I still need some time. I swear we…we will do it before I become King. Alright?”

Kakarot found his Prince adorable as he watched him stutter and grip his cape like a lifeline and couldn’t help but to find him even more beautiful. The taller Saiyan gave him a quick peck on his cheek and reassured him, “Don’t worry Prince, it was only a proposition. We still have time. I can wait. Now head over to your room and rest. We will meet again tomorrow.”

As the couple separated their hands, Vegeta staggered and missed one or two steps and left Kakarot’s field of vision. Letting his eyes linger on the stairs for a brief moment, he turned and made his way back to the white tunnel. His only thoughts while walking was his hope for his Prince to recover his fierce, loud and prideful attitude. It was odd to see The Prince reduced to a shaken man. He kept his head down…deep in thinking.

“Tomorrow will be better,” he thought

Tomorrow…

 

****

 

Attainting the fourth floor of the palace, The Prince’s footing had gradually changed, going from scared and unbalanced to steady and angry. With wide movements he passed his father’s room, Nappa’s quarters, his personal training room and arrived to his own room. He tapped the enter code furiously on a tactile screen next to his door.

Once he opened the door he stared at it; east and west walls were painted in light blue while the North and South walls were white. A king sized bed in the left corner of the room adored with three blankets, each white and a grey pillow were thrown haphazardly on the bed, as well as two glorious detailed columns on each side of his headboard. Blue curtains as dark as his suit were tied and falling down from the top of these pillars to the end of his bed. In the middle of the room was, about the same color, a rough carpet with scratches scattered around. On the left wall, there was a huge oval tactile screen diffusing continuous messages and every information about the place and its occupants. On the right, a built in closet that could open with just the press of a finger and close by a full length mirror, so that The Prince could make sure his figure and features were always immaculate. The far end wall had an intercom just next to the bed so that The Prince could communicate when needed as well as a sphere fixed to the front wall, a light voice controlled.

He scanned his room from right to left and vice versa, his fists began to tremble as a vein began to show its presence on his forehead. His tail angrily thrashed behind him in every direction imaginable. Trouble and gloominess completely vanished. His emotions swirling within him, he began to lose control as energy began crackling around him. The incessant rhythm of the footsteps from the patrols walking up and down the hallways ate at him as sudden energy was released all around him. He roared, moved quickly in his room. His mirror, being in his line of sight, became his victim and found its way into his hands, suddenly acquiring a new function as a hammer. Swiftly, his feet moved him to his bed. Attaining it, he glared at it, pure fury in his eyes. In a fit of rage, the smaller Saiyan landed hard blows on the bed, causing the glass from the mirror to break and shred the blankets and pillows apart. He fumed in the wake of his rage. One insult after another gave way to a storm of insults, sounding like screamed nonsense due to clobbering his bed to the ground. Soon, nothing was left of the mirror, he had reduced it to nothing but a miserable stick. He threw it away as far as possible only for it to crash into the left screen. To finish off the destruction of his bed, he lifted his fist up in the air and targeted the middle with one punch. The powerful punch contained the last remnants of his wrath as his fist barreled downward and crashed all the way through the mattress. The bedspring and the curtains broke from the shockwave of his punch. From the corridor you could hear a loud thud and then... nothing.

He stood with his head down, hands no longer balled into fists, hung limply at his sides. His tail calmed and fastened around his waist. Eyes traveling to the rest of the bed, he concluded that he was surely not using it anytime soon. What was left of it? Well, one curtain that he could use as a blanket and fragments of his bedspring. Oh, and there was no way he was going to play with his screen, it was also wreaked from his tantrum. The Prince walked to the intercom and with a loud sigh he tried to regain is composure and activated the intercom.

_*BEEP…BEEP…*_

A woman’s voice came through the speaker, asking in an overly polite tone how she could try to be of assistance to the hot headed prince. He grunted as he squeezed his eyes closed to try to deflect the tiny droplets of sweat tricking down. He answered as calm as possible while hiding his strain.

“I need another bed…and before you ask a thousand questions I, indeed, did trash another one…for tomorrow….and keep your remarks to yourself!” Without giving the poor operator a chance to respond he continued his list of demands. “I also need to replace the screen I broke…oh and a mirror…what do you…”

Vegeta stifled a growl as he grew annoyed with the operator on the other end.

“LOOK I DON’T CARE IF YOU’RE TIRED OF CHAGING MY STUFF EVERY WEEK! YOU ARE A THIRD CLASS AND YOU WILL DO WHAT YOUR PRINCE SAYS! AND I WILL DO WHATEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE! NOW SHUT UP AND DO WHAT IS REQUIRED OF YOUR POSITION!”

Vegeta turned off the intercom. Insults slipped as anger was still visible, but now watching his long lost bed, weariness began to settle within him.

“I am The Prince…” he trailed off as his eyes held a deep troubling look. “I am supposed to do what I want.” He walked to the only curtain that had escaped rage. He tore it down, laid on the floor and covered himself with the curtain, while trying to himself comfy within the destruction around him.

A huge window replaced the ceiling, gracing him with a full view of Vegeta-sai’s night sky. Whenever he was in a foul mood, he found it to be quiet soothing to sleep nestled under the stars with the constant endlessness of space. It easily lulled him to sleep, thinking of the void watching him. He stared back, looking for answers, but grew disappointed when nothing came to him. His eyes could no longer stay open as they slowly closed, quietly drifting off into sleep. He mumbled out loud. “So why can’t I do it?”

 

****

 

“Damnit Prince Vegeta! Are you still asleep? What did I tell you? I swear you will be the end of me!”

Nappa’s screeching disturbed The Prince from his sleep and made his tail bristle. hH sat up straight instantly. He looked everywhere for the source yelling at him as his eyes landed on Nappa at the entrance of his room. The giant knew his personal code, he could easily enter so no surprise to The Prince. No, what was strange was his fumbling nose, his dilated eyes and his body ready to jump and attack him.

What did he do now?

And what time was it?

He quickly looked up at his huge screen.

Oh…it was still wreaked.

Then a quick look upward to the ceiling window. He was able to estimate the time. The two suns that roamed Vegeta-sai’s sky were already present in the sky, which meant it was already past 12 a.m and that was not good.

“VEGETA ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!” Nappa roared as he scanned Vegeta’s room in disbelief.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOU ROOM AGAIN? THE CITIZEN’S TAXES ARE NOT YOUR PERSONAL ALLOWANCE TO REPAIR YOUR ROOM!”  The soldier strode towards Vegeta, stumbling on some remains in his path and crushed whatever was under his boot out of anger, his dark tail making wild movements behind him as he continued to walk until he was in front and looming over The Prince.

A giant hand grabbed the front of his armor and lifted him up until they were face to face. Vegeta scowled as he could smell Nappa’s foul morning breath.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” He almost yelled again.

“Nappa you are making us really late with all of your screaming! Put me down at once so we can get going!”

Nappa growled as his left hand rose and stayed in midair. His grip on the Prince’s armor tightened as defiant looks were exchanged. Nappa dropped The Prince to the ground and made his way to the door as he mumbled under his breath.

“And YOU are supposed to become king of our race…”

Vegeta got up and dusted himself, giving no attention to Nappa, and walked outside next to his right hand man. Behind them the Royal Patrol followed suit as they marched their way to the Council Chamber.

As they made their way down the long and silent white corridor, Nappa reminded him that he was learning to become King of all the Saiyans and he should act accordingly; therefore the members were going to give him advice and he would have to learn to accept their wise opinions and not lash out when he did not get his way. From afar, Nappa looked like he was scolding Vegeta as if he were his own son. Vegeta could hear the muffled snickers that were coming from the Royal Patrol behind them. Vegeta, glared and commanded them to ‘shut up’ Vegeta smiled as an immediate silence fell upon them once again.

The entourage finally made their way to the tall red doors that lead to the Chambers. The Prince grew perplexed as he saw six Saiyans perfectly lined up to greet him. All of them wore the same uniform except for the one Saiyan in the middle. His uniform was in a different color to distinguish him. This intrigued The Prince.

He had the official Royal Council uniform but wore it better than the rest. The uniform seemed to fit his frame perfectly. Wearing a full black body spandex suit, that showed off his well-toned but slim, body. Over it, a short tunic that was cut off on both sides. Yellow stripes decorated the lower half of his tunic, starting from his abdomen area to the end of the tunic and around his waist. He wore a white belt that was embellished with the Royal family crest in the middle. As per the usual, white gloves and boots completed the Royal Council uniform but he was different from all the others. His tunic was a light blue color and not red like the rest of the members. He was the Head Councilor. As he got near him, he could see his face clearly. Innocent with big black eyes, dark short hair that was tinted with brown, standing up in the air in soft spikes, tail free of movement. He seemed to not quite grasp how serious his position was. It was odd. They stopped in front of him. The Prince grew closer until they were face to face. As he gazed into his eyes, a familiarity came about them. They were so full of life…just like Kakarot’s. He looked so unsaiyan, but his posture, his well-defined muscles and hair proved that he indeed was. No, it confused the Royal. He stuck out like a sore thumb. So unusual.

Oh damn it; he was taller than him as well. His eyes just reached his broad chest! Was he smiling at him now? Since when could a Saiyan express so much in an instant? Wondering ceased when he bowed in front of him. He talked in a smooth and deep calming voice, so unlike his demeanor.

“It is a pleasure to meet you…Prince Vegeta.”

He watched him closely now. The whole “kissing your boots” act did not bother him much. No instead he was enjoying being showered with attention from this Saiyan. For someone who had just acquired the position, he was brimming with confidence. A smile tugged at the ends of Vegeta’s mouth. If he had so much confidence to be able to talk to him so easily, the prince was going to play a little with him. The unusual Saiyan retreated back to his naturally shy self.

“Gohan, I presume.” The Prince smirked.

Gohan rose back up. Still smiling of course.

“Absolutely. I hope your delay didn’t have anything to do with our meeting.”

The Prince snorted. Oh he knew what he was doing, that smart ass.

“Yes but I doubt you care about why. Now if you are done playing around and kissing up, we shouldn’t delay it any longer and begin.”

Ha! He seemed taken aback! However it wasn’t for long.

“Well if you insist. But I was not ‘kissing up.’ It is an honor to participate in your council. Shall we?”

They walked side by side into the Council Chamber, with a genuine Gohan and a troubled Vegeta, followed by the remaining five council members. The doors closed behind them and the formation began.

_FIN_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here! Beta read by the lovely miraivashsfreak!  
> And small reminders: - Gohan and Goku are not related.  
> -Planet Vegeta has a 32 hours cycle because of its two suns.  
> Enjoy!

               They entered the spacious Council Chamber. As The Prince continued to walk, he couldn’t help but be disappointed with how dull the chamber looked. When he was a child, he had seen his father spending many hours there and thought it was alluringly luxurious, glittering and putting all other kingdoms to shame. After all, it was the most important room in the entire palace. However, there were no shiny embellishments or fancy paintings that adorned the walls, instead The Prince found the place rather boring. That’s all it was. The walls going left to right were replaced by huge windows, giving a beautiful view of his future kingdom. From outside however, no one could see through the grandiose windows. The two other walls were painted in a blue as dark as space. In the middle, one oval and large table occupied most of the chamber, with a white sphere with a red circle in the center, just like the standard space pod. It was supposed to be some kind of hologram projector, certainly used for diffusing information. Six chairs were neatly arranged, all red except for the one at the far end, which had a little red cushion and was white. Really, it was not impressive. He had been dreaming again.

As they all sat, he paid attention to the others members, since the only one he had bothered looking at before was Gohan. They all wore official nametags with their respective places, with the name of their expertise area on them: Justice, Economy, outside and inside military forces, Life, and Head Councilor.

His favorite unsaiyan member was sitting on his left. Next to him, the Economy minister, a young woman, who had long jet black hair and malicious grey eyes. She sneezed. On his right, the justice minister. An old boring man who had black hair reaching his back, tinted with grey. His eyes were half-lidded, tired and he had a snub nose but he was unnaturally thin, you could even see his high cheekbones. He yawned loudly and maintained his square head with his hands. Next to him, the Life minister. He didn't understand what that was supposed to mean. Messy spiked hair, thin lips, of average height but a little chubby, he had such a calm look, for a Saiyan, and that was quite odd. In front of him, the last two members argued next to each other. A male and female Saiyans that represented the inside and outside military forces. The male Saiyan had short hair, with small raven spikes. His well-built body faced the bulky and small female Saiyan, with thick tights and strong arms, ones that could crush a whole spaceship easily. She had black hair that gathered in a ponytail in one spike going left, and one curly red bang. They stopped their arguments, glaring at each other, their pointy noses nearly touching. Then, the athletic man turned around mumbling, and groomed his spiked mustache, a way to calm down.

As the six members had finished their activities, they turned to look at their Prince. Awkward silence filled the room. As for The Prince, he did not know what he was supposed to do, but there was no way he was going to ask. Instead he coughed. Gohan seemed to pick up on the signal, stood up and explained.

"Excuse me, dear members of the Royal Council, I didn't have the time to tell how a Council meeting works to our Prince, as it is the first time I see him and therefore,  he doesn't know how the process works."

"Who said I didn't know? You think you're so smart but I know how it works!" The Prince retorted.

"Well, if that is the case, then why are you taking so long to give us permission to start?"

 Again with that smile! That smile that told The Prince, 'I know a lot more about you and you don't know anything about me.’ It angered him to be so easily embarrassed. He couldn't help but to blush. A chuckle escaped from the Head Councilor as he brood more into his own thoughts. Certainly a smart Saiyan he was. A loud scraping sound snapped The Prince from his thoughts and back into the Council meeting.

"Oh dear Prince! A thousand pardons, if we had known we wouldn't have bothered you at all!" apologized the Economy minister, as she quickly rose from her chair, with a silvery voice. He noticed how nervous she seemed, she was trembling.

"Wasn’t Nappa the one who was supposed to do that? He's been slacking off again!" the Outside army commander, who spoke, balled her fists in anger.

"Now Potata, don't start," Gohan prevented. "So if you all agree, we should explain to our Prince and then proceed with the meeting."

Vegeta felt really embarrassed. They were talking about him as if he were a mere child. It was frustrating, but what could he do? If only his father had bothered with him a little more maybe he wouldn't have been so ignorant about such things.

Then Potata claimed, watching him intently. "Well, I'll be the one explaining then."

And she explained, and explained, and it was long, and as boring as this room. He daydreamed about going back to sleep. She presented the rest of the Council members to The Prince; Gohan, Tamita the Economy, Peerp the one with a mustache and inside army commander, Kinump the Life minister, who apparently was the one who dealt with health and education, and the Justice minister Beanin, or Beanon, he didn't really remember. At this point, The Prince began to nod off and nearly fell off his chair but Gohan quickly shook him awake. Potata wrapped up the way Council meetings worked; one by one, the Council members would present their problems or requests in their area of expertise and would discuss the issues at hand for quite some time, and then The Prince had to voice his judgement on the matter. He could only decide against the Council two times in a meeting. So much for being a monarchy.

When she was done, The Prince let out an audible sigh of relief. They could finally begin. He just hoped it would be a little less annoying. As he gave the permission to start, one by one they presented him random problems; he had approved a law for forbidding the use of personal space pod outside missions, he had refused a new medical division for the third-class quarters, and he had risen the property tax. Mostly, all of them had agreed to his choices, since he chose what the majority preferred each time, as time passed the meeting went smoothly.

"Now here is our last subject: the case of planet Zara." Potata declared this, a hologram of an orange planet with two satellites around appeared. Zooming, he quickly noticed faint marks of Saiyan constructions. She then proceeded with her speech. “Six years ago, planet Zara came to us and begged for our help with the Dalio war. Of course, we crushed the enemy easily and in exchange for our services, they gave us unlimited access to their principal resources, metals and gems that we use for our spaceships. However, about two weeks ago they've stopped cooperating with us."

The hologram changed and an immense fire with strange looking overgrown reptiles stood in front of an official Saiyan building. They were currently burning it down. "They are proclaiming that we are enslaving them, stealing their materials and declaring that they have paid their debt. Since then, they burnt our buildings, stole our spaceships, and even attempted to kill a few Saiyans. As pathetic as this may seems, we have to deal with them. And the question is, what should we do about them?"

"Prince Vegeta what do you propose?" the Life minister demanded. "As our soon-to-be king, you will always have to tell your opinion first in these kinds of matters."

At last, the Council members presented him something worthy of his attention and time! He crossed his arms, and his lips quirked up. He proclaimed with a deep and grave voice. "I think it is quite clear that we should just eliminate them."

"What?" Gohan sprang straight on his seat, as he gripped the table, eyes wide.

"We know Zara's history, they have always bought us problems. We’ve had to protect them, make them feel safe and even had to feed them at one time and for what? They repay us with shameful ingratitude. If we just torture or reprimand them, as we already did two years ago, they won't care. They'll just rebel again." He paused, letting his words sink in. "An unoccupied planet has been discovered three days ago, with the same types of materials. So why bother any longer? We kill them, sell their planet, and still have the same resources on another. They're ungrateful, and we don't keep pathetic ungrateful beings."

As he finished, a dead silence took over the chamber. He leaned back in his chair, with a smirk of satisfaction. Stunned all of them. Never had any Prince been so confident and bold as to just propose the destruction of a whole race on his first meeting and none of them would have thought of the advantages. _Clap...Clap_

The two commanders leapt on their feet. Peerp, the inside commander grinned widely and laughed. "You are going to be a great King! This is such a smart and Saiyan-like decision!" the Justice minister and Life minister nodded, giving their approvals. Potata cheered her Prince, and Tamita stated that it would actually bring great benefits to the kingdom. Only one seemed not so keen on the Prince’s flawless idea. Dazed and in utter shock, Gohan kept looking at all of them, to see if he was the only one who didn't agree. Alone in his disbelief, they all loved this idea. Blood and battles seemed to be such a relief for **them** but not for **him**. Even with the knowledge that they weren't going to like his opinion, he voiced it hesitantly.

"I... I don't think it's such a good idea."

The Prince sent him such an incredulous glare, faintly jolting from his chair, and asked a silent 'why?’ Yet, he didn't seem that angry. For now. Gohan faced the Council.

"We don't need to kill them. They are rebelling alright but we could always communicate, try to find an understanding. As you said earlier, they already rebelled two years ago and did something similar, except with less destruction. Nonetheless, we discussed the issue at hand and came to an agreement. This could still work now! We don't need to kill them," he shuddered while pronouncing his last sentence. "Are you really sure we will gain something from doing this? Think about it, Zara is a huge planet, it's three times planet Vegeta, performing this mission will cost time, soldiers and money! We surely have other important matters that need to be taken care of! So please, Council, reconsider your judgement."

He gulped silently, playing with his finger. His Prince glared at him even more. Oh, he already knew he had started a nasty argument there but he just couldn't let it pass without doing anything. Tamita was the first to answer him.

"Actually, if we do as our Prince suggested, the gains will be higher. The same materials are on another planet, so no loss there. As for the mission, selling the planet afterwards will bring us all the revenue we need. Now, even if we communicated with them, and it somehow worked, we will have to repair all the damage done to our buildings."

 The inside army commander continued on. "As for the loss of soldiers and time, it won't happen if we sent group of elite soldiers. They'll do it in less than a month compared to third and second class soldiers, and we don't need a great number of them. They'll get the job done."

 The answer was expected but the argument wasn't over. The real argument was going to start. His Prince uncrossed his arms and turned fully towards him.

 "As for time, by trying to 'communicate' as you say, we might loose even more time. We don't know how long it will take, nor if they are going to accept in the end!" He spoke, he insisted, no he menaced.

 "Yes but they might also accept, realize their mistakes and even give us more materials with that." Gohan argued back but this time, the confidence in his voice was back.

 The prince stood up, showing his authority. Gohan did the same.

"Oh really? What if they don't accept? What if, we waste time on coming to some understanding, and in the end, we obtain nothing? It would be a waste of time!"

 "And why not try? They already accepted an agreement two years ago, they might accept again!" Gohan's voice slightly rose, getting louder.

 The justice and Life minister attempted to interfered, trying to calm down the two Saiyans but both of them too engrossed in their argument.

 "Oh yes! Sure! They accept again! Then why did they even rebel? For the fun of accepting? Now if you're done with your bullshit, we do as I say and kill them!"

 "Why should we kill them? There are other solutions better than genocide!"

 They got so close to each other, their noses touching. They could feel each other’s breaths. Their fists were tightly clenched. Vegeta was fuming, his teeth pressed firmly but Gohan had a hint of resignation in his eyes, masked by his frown. They were practically screaming at this point.

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO TALK! THEY HAD THEIR CHANCES, THEY LOST IT! NOW THEY MUST FACE THE CONSEQUENCES OF THEIR ACTIONS!"

"AND HOW ARE THEY GOING TO FACE THE CONSEQUENCES OF THEIR ACTIONS IF THEY ARE DEAD?"

"NOW YOU BOTH STOP!" as Potata placed her hands between them and separated them. She sighed heavily, looked at them, and as they were still glaring heavily at each other, she slammed the table, hard. The sound made their head turn, frowning. She concluded, containing her anger. "We are doing what the Prince said. Sorry Gohan, but his plan has been accepted by everyone else. We will send a group of elite soldiers tonight so they can start tomorrow. Now Prince, may we conclude our meeting?" 

"Yes we may... But Gohan stays here."

 One by one the members filed out of the room, some quicker than others. The two previously furious Saiyans stayed inside. Vegeta slumped heavily in his chair, and closed his eyes. Gohan sat quietly, and kept his head down.

They seemed to rest or a short time, and both kept still. Vegeta curiously examined the other Saiyan in front of him, who still had his head down but not out of shame. Even though this Saiyan clearly knew from the beginning no one would agree with him, he still valiantly talked anyway. He thought with a mocking smirk, "It's kinda like me…" but that didn't explain why Gohan had that opinion. He was a Saiyan, he should have been delighted at the mention of a battle. Instead, he had wanted to avoid it. He knew, since he had seen him at the entrance, that he was different, he just couldn't quite put his finger on why. Perhaps he had the same problem Kakarot had before Vegeta even knew him.

"You know, you don't have to try and pretend to be ashamed of what you did. You knew this was going to happen from the moment you spoke." 

He jerked his head up, confused. His Prince didn't seem mad. 

"And you still think you're right. So really, don't pretend," he finished, one of his eyebrow raised, that same faint smirk tugging at his lips. Gohan went from troubled to playful, as he smirked back and relaxed in his chair.

"Well, my dear Prince, you think you figured me out?" he asked, smiled smugly, but inside he was terribly relieved that he was spared from being lectured. 

The prince straightened in his seat, playfulness gone, and steeped his fingers on his thighs and he began to size him up. "Actually, that's what I'd like to do," he stated. "Your behavior and opinions are utterly unsaiyan, and I'd like to know why. And don't be smart with me. I'm the Prince of all Saiyans. Tell me." 

A long sigh escaped from Gohan’s and slumped back into his chair.  

"I'm a freak…" 

"W-What?" The Prince was caught off guard at the statement, eyes arched up wanting to know more. 

"I am only half-Saiyan. My mother was an earthling brought as a slave here, before Earth's destruction. She raised me following human tradition and morality. She died when I was fifteen. That’s why I am a freak."

Well, that explained the queer name. The Prince studied the head councilor, observing his dark eyes hiding deep in dismay; he almost regretted making him spill out the bit of history about himself. It seemed to shame the Head Councilor. Not that he understood why. Besides, he could not hide who he was to The Prince. Eventually he would have known and he had every right to! He was the future king! Who cared about feelings? He humpfed, and spoke casually, as if it didn’t matter to him at all. 

"You say you're a freak? Then why aren't you a soldier, like all the other odd ones?"

 I'm not really fond of violence and death..." he explained, holding on his right arm as he looked away for a moment. 

"I already guessed that!" he mumbled lowly. Gohan asked him to repeat but he just grunted back. 

"As I said earlier, my mother raised me as if I was a human. Therefore, I don't relish in the ideas of wars and bloodshed like Saiyans. I know people like me are usually strong and become soldiers but that’s not how I imagined myself. Instead I focused in expanding my horizon and being productive in another way.” Gohan said rather defeated by his own weakness.

"But you could." 

"Uh? Oh yes! I trained like every other Saiyan and I was…I mean, I am pretty strong for a half breed freak like me but in the end I chose to be a minister, so I didn't have to fight." He claimed, words rushing through his mouth. He quickly glanced up and stared at his Prince, hopeful that that would satisfy The Prince’s curiosity. Vegeta knew why. He looked away and dwelled in his thoughts. He found it strange himself that he didn’t burst out in in his usual bout of anger, no one informed him about Gohan’s past. Nappa didn’t even told him he let a half Saiyan become a member of the Royal Council. Did he know it? And now he had to deal with a pleading charming freak. It was understandable, but annoying. Anything that was not a full blooded Saiyan was trained for future wars and was given no status. Essentially, they were equals to third class soldiers, and were only considered weapons. Prince Vegeta was prideful and arrogant about their Saiyan heritage. It would justify him getting angry, mocking the young Saiyan and it would be easy to strip him of his current rank and order him to be a soldier. He could do that. It would be nice to see him drown in despair. Yet he didn't. Vegeta turned back to study the Head Councilor again, but this time they locked in a gaze both could not break away. The young Saiyan’s eyes were filled with trust, and full of life again! He knew, at this instant, that he couldn’t do it. That all the fun he would have had seemed pointless if it’d cause these two bright orbs to darken. 

Vegeta realized he had been staring at him this whole entire time and closed his eyes tightly, waving his left hand dismissively. "That's a great loss to our army but it's your choice." 

Gohan's eyebrows rose, his lips broke into a grin, which quickly faded, but he could still discern his gratefulness. Silence took over the room again, a comfortable silence, as they stayed there. Vegeta opened his eyes, and gazed at his beautiful eyes again, automatically. They held so much emotions, so much life. Just like Kakarot's.

"My Prince…" a new voice trailed off. This intrusion snapped Vegeta back into reality and turned his head to find its source. A soldier stood next to the red doors.  

"The elite solider Kakarot is waiting for you outside. I thought you would like to know." 

Quickly gaining his composure back, he sent the servant away. Afterwards, he stood up and told Gohan it was time to go. As he adjusted his cape, Gohan, now up, took his hand and bowed.  

"Thank you. I am looking forward to our next meeting. My Prince." 

A slight heat crossed The Prince’s face as he blushed and quickly grew angry being caught off guard for the second time today. He quickly pulled his hand away and snarled.

 "What did I say about trying to kiss up? Don't make me repeat myself!"

 He strode to the doors, his tail making wide movements behind him. Gohan joined him soon, and before the doors opened Gohan paused for a moment.

 "I was still not kissing up."

The doors opened. 

********

 Kakarot had his back against the wall, just in front of the entrance. He had been waiting for him, again and for a long time again. That's what Vegeta could deduce as he saw his lover's eyes lit up and how he rose quickly. But his brows drew together when Gohan exited the chamber next to him. He observed the man. As he noticed, the Head Councilor stared back at the elite solider. They both stood there, sizing each other up, Kakarot's mouth agape a little. There was a pause as if the world slowed down for a split second so they could closely examine each other. No one knew what made them stand so still and tensed. The air around them grew with intensity. As it quickly came, they stopped. Vegeta didn't have any time to waste with introductions at the moment and ordered Gohan to go, stating that he would see him tomorrow. He nodded and quietly walked away. He passed next to the elite, brushing his armored shoulder and broke eye-contact as he continued to walk away. He stopped for a moment and turn around to get one last look at him.

 Vegeta waited patiently for the end of their little moment, not understanding why it had gotten so tense suddenly. Vegeta cleared his throat to gain the elite his attention. Confusion filled his eyes.  "That was Gohan," he described. "He is the Head Councilor and is supposed to assist me in all my royal tasks. Nothing much."

 He nodded. Vegeta took his hands and got closer to him. He breathed in the elite Saiyan’s musky scent. Kakarot was such a powerful Saiyan that only obeyed him and would do everything for him. Kakarot was the only one to listen and care. The only one.  

"Can we speak somewhere else please?” Kakarot asked as he pressed his forehead to his. Chuckling at his little 'please', he guided him to the stairs of the far end of the corridor and strolled down to the ground floor, turning to the Royal garden. 

The garden was nothing fancy. It was a large red pond behind the palace, a pond filled with red water. No trees were present and sand covered most of the space but life did grow on the harsh desert of Plant Vegeta, dark pink bushes and orange Coorot (spiky small ferns with a flower in the middle on planet Vegeta) adorned the royal grounds. Rocks were scattered around the pond. Small fishes jumped out from time to time. The fresh and flowery scent invaded their noses. Instantly feeling at ease, they both walked to a rugged floating bench facing the water. This was one of the Prince’s favorite places within the Royal castle. It was a place that few were able to have access to and guaranteed privacy. It was mostly himself, Kakarot or Nappa and some of the royal gardeners who went there. They sat facing each other. It was a quiet place. When he was a child, his father had made this garden (well, more likely ordered people to do it for him) so he could have a place of his own and feel calm. It was his safe place.

 Vegeta was the first to break the silence. 

"So, what did you want to speak about?" he asked. Kakarot lowered his head and toyed with their hands as his voice croaked slightly

 "Nothing precisely…how was your meeting and did it go well and that sort of stuff..." 

"Kakarot don't even start lying," The Prince answered bluntly, as his elite lifted his chin. "You're terrible at it."

 "That doesn't mean I can't try." he grinned making his Prince snort. Yet he did not speak any further, pressing his lips into a firm line. He avoided his eyes. But the problem was that Vegeta was patient as his elite and grew irritated fast.

 "Kakarot!" He cautioned. Scratching his hair, he started hesitantly and finished as quickly as he could.  "Well I'm... I'm going to the mission for Zara and I'm leaving for a month." 

He closed his eyes firmly, thinking he could avoid what was to come but The Prince’s fury did not. For a second, he thought he had been wrong and it was going to be alright. So with doubts, he gazed at him. He bit his lower lip as he saw his Prince completely shut down, as if he had been paused. Did he kill him? Or was he on off mode? Suddenly the Prince's eyes flared back to life in full force and his mouth drew back in an awful snarl. He rose up with great speed. Oh no...

 "YOU ARE LEAVING ME NOW? THE FUCK KAKAROT?"

 "Look I didn't know it would be that long!" he desperately tried to explain himself, his hand waving in the air. "I didn't know it was-" 

"CAUSE YOU CHOSE TO GO? KAKAROT!" 

"I-I didn't know it I swear! She didn't t-tell me that when she proposed the mission! I'm sorry my Prince I really-" 

"OH DON'T YOU 'PRINCE' ME!" he raged. 

"VEGETA! Please calm down I didn't know!" the elite pleaded. 

The Prince muffled a scream of rage, before sitting down again. He gripped the bench firmly, leaving harsh prints of his hand. Teeth clenched, his breathing hard, it quickly went away as he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. It took an instant to calm himself down. His voice became so low, almost inaudible.

"When I need you the most..." 

"Vegeta, I," he started. He shut down, thinking for a moment. "I'm sorry. But you know I'm their…well I’m your best soldier. Even if I said no, they would have sent me to Zara anyway.” He watched his reaction carefully. The Prince was silent. He knew himself well. He got mad easily and quickly but it never lasted long. Realization was slow for him. But now his Kakarot would be gone for at least four weeks. He trailed on.

 "I know and like I said in the beginning that in our relationship, we would be both free to move and make our own choices but I can't help myself. For four long weeks, I'll have no one who will care..." 

Kakarot advanced and hugged him as tight as he could, enveloping him with his big muscular arms with great gentleness. He appeared weak again, he knew he would hate himself for that later. Nonetheless, he barely cared about that. These strong arms wouldn't be here for at least four weeks. Perhaps even longer, the extermination of a whole race was an unpredictable task and instantly began regretting his decision. It seemed ridiculous to feel so lost for such a short time but not him. He needed someone and the one that cared was leaving. He hugged him tighter, his hands gripping Kakarot’s back and buried his face into Kakarot’s chiseled chest. Kakarot rested his head on his. None of them spoke. Wind passed through, the water flowed, the first sun began to set, and the sky took an orange shade.  

After some time, Vegeta murmured. "When you're back, we'll do it," although he knew that his elite wouldn't understand with his head buried so deep in his chest. Kakarot detached himself from him as his head tilted and took this cue as a demand to repeat himself. Taking a sharp breath, his tail wrapped itself around his waist, hugging himself tightly, and he managed to make himself clear.

"When you come back from your mission... we will make love."  

Kakarot's eyes blazed with so much love and disbelief, he was almost scared and when his elite threw himself in his arms it caused him to fall outspread on the bench and squeezed him so strong he began to think that it wasn't such a good idea anymore. He ordered Kakarot to give him some air, struggling in his embrace but the Saiyan was too much lost in his happiness to hear it. Once he was done cuddling him, he rose up, not letting Vegeta recover in time, he took his hands and happily shook them. 

"I knew you would trust me! Ha ha! My Prince I won't fail you!" he assured, his tone high. 

He giggled happily, and Vegeta smiled warmly. He had been reluctant the last day, but now that he knew he wouldn't see him for a long time, he was remorseful. He would be lonely. But he had something to look forward to. Let's hope it will make the wait go faster.

After some time, they left each other, as Kakarot had to pack for his mission. Departure was scheduled tonight, at 30 p.m., therefore they'd see each other one more time. They went their separate ways. The soldier retired to his quarters on the second floor first.

He remained on his bench a little longer, relaxing. This meeting had taken such a toll on him and he was tired. Plus he was free for the rest of the day. He could go train but he knew that he would hit randomly and his thoughts would suddenly overwhelm him and he would finally snap. So training wasn't the best way to relax. Footsteps interrupted his reasoning. Nappa strode to him, arms crossed. He got near him and sized him up.  

"So, I heard you handled your first meeting quiet well," he affirmed.

 "You would have liked that I totally fail wouldn't you?" he snorted as Nappa sat next to him. The bench cringed. He chuckled.

 "It would have been nice for once," he joked sternly, not even smirking. He kept his serious glare. "But now remember, this is only the beginning. The upcoming weeks will be harder. You will have to go see your people, listen to their requests, then visit your soldiers from every class. Then you will be soon surrounded with asks of all types, maybe an urgency, meetings and talk with other representatives from other planets that do business with us. Meet with the mercenary teams and attend all of the Council meetings at least twice a week." Nappa stared him down. He looked up to him, annoyed by his speech and his height. Really, as if he didn't know those next weeks were going to be hell! His right-hand man added, "You'll get used to it but don't think that you will have time for yourself. Your formation won't wait for you. Only for the beginning. Then will it be calm. But you have at least four weeks of hell." 

Oh yeah, he would be in hell until Kakarot’d come back. This was ridiculous. What a beautiful speech! It would have been great if he had been dumb enough to think being a king would be easy. He knew all of this and he didn't want to hear more. Standing up, he said to Nappa that he didn't need a reminder, and that if it was all, he was going to enjoy these last moments of doing what he wanted to do. Too bad for him, Nappa was not done.  

"By the way," he commenced. "This Kakarot, he is really affectionate and tender, for a Saiyan." reproach filled his last words. 

He whirled around. Oh no, he was not accepting that kind of speech. Not today and especially from Nappa.  

"Kakarot is a Saiyan just like us, he's an elite and is serving our kingdom. There's nothing wrong with him," he said, spitting each word, his cape floating behind him. 

"Are you sure he is healed?" Nappa reluctantly asked. The Prince's eyebrows raised. He didn't think he would bring this up. It was an old story and it was over. None of them talked about it, as they didn’t know clearly what had happened. It was in the past, but not for Nappa. There was no way he was not going to let him be the only one doing this. He retorted back.  

"Yes he is! He was already before I even knew him. He's a normal Saiyan and you know in his family they are all a little like that."

 He gave a grunt of disapproval. Nappa didn't believe that. It was obvious. He gritted his teeth. He had been without any problem since they became a couple and suddenly, now at this exact instant, it mattered for some reason. 

"What's your problem? Don't like him?"

He received no answer. Vegeta was losing his patience quickly.

"And since when did our people become interested about that stuff? Never! Besides, why are you caring about my relationship with Kakarot all of a sudden? You didn't care about MY father's frequenting!" His last sentence oozed with such venom it would have scared anyone. Except Nappa. 

"Look where it got him." he said nonchalantly. 

"OH! So my father was killed because of who he was frequenting now? Don't give me that kind of bullshit!" his tail puffed out, and he pointed at him menacingly. He was going to leave. He was done with bullshit and orders and bad news for today. He pivoted away from Nappa.

 "My Prince that's not what I-" Nappa stammering was interrupted.

"I think you said enough for today. See you tonight." And he left Nappa with a dismissive wave of his hand. He didn't need more problems. The only thing he was sure of, he was the one who decided his relationship. And he would always be in control of that.

********

For the rest of the day, he met more ministers who absolutely needed to explain what their job was and how it was an honor to be at his service, and actually, the rest of the day was filled with kissing up. Now he liked receiving attention from others, people respecting him and admiring was nice but he had enough of fake smiles. How was he going to endure them next week? That he did not know. He was used to it but he never had this much! It was tiring. But now, night drew near and he would soon be at peace. Unfortunately he also had to make his way outside to the departing/arriving area. It was on the right side of the castle. There was a cube shaped building, not too high, for repairing spaceships and mission gears. Otherwise, there was a white circle with spaceships ready for departing. Another one was for arriving. Ten pods were prepared. Soldiers stood right in front of each one. And he saw his Kakarot, head high, in the middle, standing with such a thoughtful face, he would have laughed in another context. Nappa faced them and began to speak. 

Nappa started a brief talk about the mission, reminding them what they had to do and other important things he did not listen to. He was only focusing on his athletic warrior, who from time to time smiled faintly at him. He wondered how he would fit in such a tiny sphere, how long it would really take, if they would encounter more problems. If only he was not stuck here with his formation, he would have come along. When was the last time he did a mission, one or two months? Maybe even more. He used to go to one every two weeks, now he couldn't. His right-hand man vaguely told him it was his turn to encourage his soldiers and order them to go, if you considered mumbling while grooming your mustache talking.  

After some 'supportive' words, mostly addressed to Kakarot who gazed at him the entire time, he gave the departure signal. They all went to their respective small boxes and sat. As the door closed slowly, his elite waved at him and whispered loud enough for him and Nappa to hear.  

"I'll be back soon!" and he grinning sheepishly, which Nappa grunted at. He waved back, and the entrance closed.A second passed, and the engines started to rev. They hovered off the ground, before taking off in a flash, leaving a blue trail behind them. And they were gone. Just like that. Kakarot was gone. GONE. He watched the void in silent wonder, feeling no emotions. He wanted to stay and sleep here, with space at his side, his last friend here. He relaxed until Nappa nudged him. His guttural voice broke the void quietness.

 "My Prince, let's go. Tomorrow will be a hard day, you need rest."

He headed back to the palace. Vegeta followed him shortly, after exchanging one last glance to his longtime friend. They made their way to the entrance, thinking only of the hard task that was to come but he would manage. He would just be tired.

_FIN_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys, I'm here with a new chapter! With school and all, it will take longer to write... but I still hope it will be worth the wait!  
> Reminder: Gohan and Goku are not related!  
> Beta-read by the lovely @miraivashsfreak on tumblr!  
> Enjoy

Angry footsteps were heard in the white hallway, followed by a hurried thread of patrols that had stepped aside and bowed slightly as the lithe Saiyan and his councilor strode by. The head councilor wiped the sweat off his brow and fixed his blue attire. The Prince fumbled with his cape and his face was set in a furious grimace. Both had been outside the palace visiting the third class habitation when they were called by Nappa in an urgent manner. Frieza was waiting. They were supposed to talk by the end of the week but he had changed his mind, according to Nappa. Yes, 'changed his mind'. As if following a schedule wasn't convenient enough for him.

Vegeta was mad. Not only about the unexpected meeting and that he and Gohan also had to prepare in a short time. He was already irritated before that. It had been two weeks since Kakarot left for his mission on Zara. Two weeks he had to go everywhere, do everything, meet everyone and then suddenly there was no peace for himself. He only had one afternoon in the week where Nappa left him in peace, otherwise he was drowning in meetings, visiting cities and industries, dealing with requests and the list went on and on. He had managed for now. He only had trouble sleeping and even when he slept he was still tired. He didn't have time to train and was always surrounded by the population but he was handling it. Until this morning. He woke up with Nappa announcing the mission on Zara had run into some complications and were certainly going to take more time. It was not sure, they were waiting for a communication from the team to know if it was true or not. But he was not optimist. What a nice way to start the day.

And now here he was, making his way to the throne room with Gohan at his side. The boy was always around. Heck, one time he had even tried accompanying him to his room as he had retired for the night. They descended the stairs and stumbled through the third floor.

"My Prince, do you know how to handle this? The Emperor Frieza isn't someone to mess with." Gohan warned him, nervousness clearly present in his voice.

"You're sure you're not telling that for yourself?" joked Vegeta, as the other gulped. "As for Frieza, I know the man. If we stay calm and play along with his little game, it will be fine."

"And that isn't for you as well?"

Vegeta stopped. The head councilor saw it and stayed at his side. The Prince turned his head and watched him, emotionless, his mouth set in a straight line. Then he let out a short laugh.

"We're both nervous as fuck right?"

Gohan chuckled until he joined his Prince in this awkward but relieving laughter. They had both been driven to exhaustion these past two weeks but knowing he was not the only one exhausted made him feel better. Even if he was less tired. They walked again.

They agreed that they would let Frieza do most of the discussion, but still defend their interest at best. Gohan recalled some other points like 'Don't get harsh', 'Listen carefully', and ‘Don’t think you are always right', a quick refresher to The Prince, so that their talk would go smoothly. He complied silently with most of them but as they got closer to the room, Gohan advised him one last time.

"And most of all, don't get mad if he starts making nasty remarks."

"Of course, but if he insults our race, I'm spitting on his face."

"What?" he protested incredulously. "But what did I just say?"

"I heard you! He can insult me all he wants, I don't care. But if he dares insulting our race..." he threatened, holding up his finger. His footing became faster.

"No 'buts'! We have to stay on good grounds with the strongest being in the galaxy!" Gohan began rushing to catch up with The Prince.

"Oh yeah and what about the-"

"What are you doing you two?" a deep voice interrupted their argument. They visibly stiffened at the imperious voice and stopped dead in their tracks. Slowly pivoting, they realized they had missed the entrance to the throne room, which was now guarded by a dumbstruck Nappa. They hurried to him and Vegeta mumbled something impossible to discern, which Nappa didn't bother to understand. As his eyes shifted to both of them, the giant stepped away from the entrance.

"It's time." The Prince and his Councilor glanced at each other before moving in the room. As the doors closed, Nappa stayed outside and waited.

 

****

 

A massive white screen stood in the dim room. As The Prince sat in his throne and Gohan stood right next to him, he couldn't help but let out a small shudder of anxiety when the screen lit up. He had hoped that, when he would become king, he'd never have to face that lizard creature. Black horns adorned a white and purple square face, with an aquiline nose and cracked dark purple lips, making him look like an aristocratic reptile, if that existed. His skin was rugged, having a white chest and pink compact arms. Behind him, his tail swung tauntingly. The man was despicable. But what brought a smirk to his face was the creature's height. He was small. Even smaller than him. Really, what was the use of being the strongest in the universe if you were a midget? He'd have chuckled if red blood eyes hadn't opened and stared right at his soul. Whereas his lips were stretched in a twisted grin, these two orbs were vacant, as if built in ice. He was the Emperor of the Kold race, conquerors of planets, enslavers of warriors, controllers of life. He was the ruthless of them all. Oh how much he wished his father had not teamed up with this foul being.

He bowed slightly but did not stand. As he saw his Head Councilor remaining still, his mouth agape, he struck him roughly, his elbow meeting his stomach. With a pained gasp, the half Saiyan bowed fully. The Emperor returned his greeting, his manicured left hand making a strange wave. Then he spoke in a plummy tone.

"Where is your father?"

Then nothing. It seemed like the room paused. Vegeta's hands gripped the armrests as uneasiness took a hold of him. The creature's eyes squinted, that horrible smirk twisting more. Gohan tried nudging his Prince gently but The Prince sat still. Sensing no response, the pink lizard continued on.

"I heard he had run into some problems. If you are the one greeting me it must be bad."

Why didn't he know it? He was the Intergalactic Emperor, he knew everything. So why didn't he? Did anyone else know the King died except for the Saiyans? And was he supposed to tell him? Or not? He did not know! He was clueless, he had thought it would be fine and thought it was clear that his father was dead. He was quickly losing control, he had too many questions. Why didn't anyone inform Frieza about that? He's their ally! He had managed to forget and now he had to deal with it again!

"Prince Vegeta, is your father alright?"

The cold lizard arched a brow, his awful smirk fading but he could care less. He was shaking. His father was not alright, he was dead and no one knew. And he would never forget. He took in a sharp breath. Suddenly he felt a light pressure on his tail. He quickly glanced at it and saw a black tail curled around his. Breaking his agitation, he pressed back and quickly dismissed the other. He had appeared weak again. He had to put on his mask fast, or he was not going to make it through that meeting. He stopped shaking and made sure his voice was clear, he uttered the dreaded words.

"He died a little more than four weeks ago."

The creature's brows rose in genuine surprise, his mouth twitching. Taking another weak breath, he continued on.

"He was murdered..."

"Oh I didn't know that! I'm sorry for asking. May he rest in peace." Frieza apologized in a sweet note highly uncharacteristic for him, as he inclined his head down. He stayed like that for a second until he brushed it off and moved on. He clapped his hands together and tilted his head, closing his eyes with a small smile.

"I assume you have started your formation to become the new King then! It will be an honor to work together."

"The feeling is mutual." he said, his shaken state had disappeared. "May we begin?"

Except for the beginning of their talk, it went fine; he thanked him for the Saiyan army involvement in the Fifh'a war, they debated the Zara revolution and how Vegeta made a good choice when dealing with this, other problems with planets not cooperating with Frieza, and other matters the Emperor wished to discuss. The Emperor did most of the conversation, he didn't bother finding subjects. He was still uneasy with the man in front of him. He just couldn't help but remember all of the meetings his father had with him. He first came when he was five years old. He only recalled running down the corridor, driving Nappa mad and suddenly he had hit a sort of slimy surface and had fell on his butt. When he had looked up, a chill had run through him and he’d tensed. The creature had grinned at him. That faked and twisted smile and those blood-like eyes that had lit up, it had terrified him. He had felt his power, so overwhelming, tickling his cheeks. A soft chuckle, the same as now, and he had softly ruffled his hair. Then the pink lizard walked back with his father. He remembered how he had not budged until Nappa had come to find him, how he had not uttered a single word for the rest of the day. It was the first time he saw the Emperor. It was the first time he came. He had been back two years later. He didn't come often, but all of his visits made him nervous and they always made his father enraged.

That exact same man was still discussing some random facts, which he had lost tracks of. Gohan was still fully aware and focused, straight on his feet. He did not understand how the boy could be so calm and concentrated. Maybe he wasn't. He did not know. He was beginning to realize there were a lot things he did not know now. Something awoke him from his musings though. Frieza had a last request.

"I'd like to send a few squads of my soldiers to your planet. I want to ensure the protection of my ally," he proposed, steepling his fingers together and showing his polished nails.

"I'm sorry but I have to refuse," he answered, as he narrowed his eyes. The Emperor blinked as if he had misheard what The Prince said.

"But it would only be thirty or forty soldiers. It would only reinforce your defense."

"We don't need your help; we are handling things just fine."

He appeared somehow hurt by his refusal, as his jaw hung open a bit. He would have laughed at this reaction, the Emperor's face, so frightening usually, appearing so confused. He would, but an amused grin graced his purple thin lips and made him change his mind.

"But I thought you monkeys would need it! After all your father has been murdered." He felt struck, the words so insolent to him, his tail circling him tighter. "Surely if you didn't need it, he would still be alive."

He felt as if the creature was scolding him, slapping him again and again with his father’s death. Couldn't he forget it for a moment? The lizard let out an exasperated sigh and slumped in his chair in what appeared to be great dismay.

"You Saiyans are always so arrogant and blind, refusing any form of help. Fortunately, I'm here to show you monkeys the right way. You should be grateful."

He couldn't believe it! The nerve of him! He was such a bastard, belittling his race. Who did he think he was? Their guide? No the monster was clearly believing he was their God! He balled his fists and bit his lower lip. He had to stay calm; Gohan had warned him about that, if he just went berserk at their first talk it wouldn't be good. But he was mocking them, he was-

"We would accept this gracious offer but it would be best if the quantity was lesser. Maybe you could reconsider this number Lord Frieza." Gohan interfered, startling him. He jerked his head in his direction, bewilderment filling his face. Normally, the Head Councilor wasn't supposed to intervene in their discussion but he was secretly thankful as he felt his fists unclenching. The bastard creature was as shocked as him, until that disgusting and twisted leer came in full force. He then snickered in a plummy way.

"Ho ho! I didn't know freaks were allowed to speak now! In your father time, these errors were only good for fighting mindlessly!" Gohan tensed abruptly. He was out of place, his stance lowered and his gaze dropped to the floor. The creature laughed wholeheartedly. "See? You clearly need help if you accept mistakes and freaks in your own Council! Ho ho I can't beli-"

"That's enough!" the Prince interrupted. They both turned to look at him, jaws tightened. He was tired and he was not here to see his race and people be insulted by a stupid overgrown lizard. He was the soon-to-be King; he had to take control of the situation. He was tired of being weak.

"I'm only allowing five of your soldiers here. Nothing more. Now if you're that worried for our safety as you pretend, we could always sent you weekly reports about how we are managing everything. It should be enough to ease your worry."

He faced the Emperor, controlling his expression the best he could. He tried gauging the Emperor's reaction but the other just stared at him, all trace of emotions gone. His tail, who had been thrashing around during their talk, had stopped. He frowned at the lack of feelings, searching for something in these red orbs. But they were empty. Somehow, he realized at that moment the man was crazy. It'd seemed like he had blanked out. Whereas he waited, Gohan's stance relaxed, his tail waved behind him in quick jagged movements, proving he wanted this to be over. He was not the only one. Abruptly, the creature shivered and an amused smirk graced his face.

"Very well I accept Prince Vegeta." he said, his pink tail moving. "Now that that is settled, I think we are done. May we conclude?"

Vegeta stood fully upright and held his cape in his right hand. Gohan kept his hands behind his back. He concluded the meeting officially and bowed to him, Gohan and the creature mimicking him. As they rose, Frieza's eyes gleamed with malice and spoke one last time.

"I look forward to our next conversation, Prince Vegeta."

And the giant screen shut off.

He slumped back in his chair heavily and massaged his temples. That had cost too much energy. He closed his eyes and tried to ease the pain in his head. He didn't care if he appeared vulnerable in front of Gohan, the boy was currently in a state as bad as him. Besides, he had become his shadow now. The boy sat on the floor with his back against the wall and rolling his shoulders. He sighed heavily. As he heard him, he wondered what he thought about the whole conversation. Sure he certainly was even more shaken than him, he had already seen the man, whereas he had met him for the first time. However, he doubted that he had liked him. At that moment, he decided to declare.

"I had already met that foul creature. I never had the chance to talk to him much but I always knew he was detestable."

Gohan lifted his eyes and looked at him, his brows furrowed. He did not know why but he suddenly told Gohan the first time he had seen him, how he had frozen in fear in front of such a high power and frightening smile. At that Gohan stood and seated himself on the left armrest of his chair, listening curiously. He then talked about the time he was seven and the monster had contemplated on destroying them. There had been some stupid arguments which drove Frieza furious to the point of thinking that. He remembered when that soldier, Bardock, had burst in their palace, telling them he had future visions and he had seen the bastard destroying their race. Gohan arched a brow at that and snorted. It did sound foolish but they had believed him. And it was true. He'd prepared their destruction. They'd threatened him with the 'super saiyan', which had not existed at the time. But, it had work, Frieza had been scared. It was still unbelievable, but he did. Since then he had been their ally.

"He was scared, really?" Gohan asked, as he just couldn't fathom the idea of the Emperor fearing such a petty threat.

"Yes he was." he answered, gazing at the door without interest. "He has some sort of irrational fear about super Saiyans. Making him believe we had one at that time had been easy."

Gohan pondered on it and stared in the same direction as him. He twitched without noticing and guessed by that silence that the Councilor still did not believe him. He snarled, spinning sharply.

"Look I'm not a psychologist or some shit like that, he was scared and that's it!"

"Oh I believe you!" he replied. "But I was wondering. What would have happened if your father hadn't believed that soldier with the future visions? Would we be destroyed?"

"Nah, we are too strong for that."

They stayed still in the room, contempt in the dark, as they knew that once they’d get out, they’d just work to exhaustion. It was a well-deserved time off. The Prince closed his eyes and relaxed back in his throne, then took deep breaths. He could feel the rays of the suns warming him through the windows on the right side. He could have stayed calm on his seat, taking advantages of this rare situation, if only there was no half-Saiyan fidgeting on his armrest. He could feel eyes piercing his back and he was well known for his patience, so he was going to wait for Gohan to tell him. Ah, of course it was sarcasm.

"Ok what's wrong?" He deadpanned. Gohan's head jerked up and innocence stared at him, tinted with a deep dismay. He didn't comprehend how these two emotions could be mixed but it was clear as he saw his two brows arched up and his teeth bitting his lower lip.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about what Frieza told me, I-I mean us," he stuttered. Letting a nervous laugh, he faked a smile at him. "Guess it will be harder to hide that I'm a freak than I expected right?"

It was supposed to be a joke but the Prince didn't find it amusing. The boy had some serious self-esteem problems. It was presumed when you were raised as human on a planet full of Saiyans, that you yourself are a mix between the two, but it still infuriated him greatly. He snarled and slammed his hand on his throne.

"Look I'm tired of all your 'I'm a freak' speech! When are you going to be proud of what you have done instead of shaming yourself for what you were born like?" He stood straight on his feet and pointed his finger on Gohan's chest, this gesture jolting him back from a step. "Who cares if you're a freak when you belong in the elite of the palace! You worked so hard for that, so start being proud of it! Even if you're only half, you're a Saiyan! And I won't let you degrade yourself like that anymore! Is that clear?"

Gohan's jaw fell. He gazed in his Prince's eyes, absolutely stunned. He was at a loss for words. He was looking down at that man who radiated pride and arrogance. It was so strong he could almost touch it. That finger lingered on his chest until he answered, which he said after swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Y- yes!"

Vegeta stepped back from him, his heels squeaked on the ground. With a grunt, he began walking to the exit. Gohan did the same. They attained the doors. Not hearing anything in the white tunnel, he checked from both sides if Nappa was around but there was no giant bald soldier in his sight. Smirk. The patrols were on the other side. This was going to be a perfect opportunity. Not looking at Gohan, his posture slouched, he asked him.

"Boy, you wanna spar?"

"What? But we have to go back to our meeting, we can't just-"

"Oh come on!" The Prince gruffed. "Can't you go pass the rules for one time? It'll be quick. Let's go!"

Not waiting, he stalked in the corridor to the stairs. Gohan faltered but followed anyway. After all, he had to obey his Prince and a little spar wouldn't hurt. As much as he denied the fighter in him, he was still a Saiyan and needed to fight once in a while to stay sane. They got close to the stairs but as they were going to go up, they fell right in front of Nappa, who was coming down. His Prince's footing slowed, his eyes that were once gleaming with mischief a minute ago, were dull. The Prince didn't even wait for Nappa to speak as he turned around. Gohan exchanged a few words with him about the meeting and proceeded back. It was time to work.

 

****

 

Today they had been walking aimlessly in the second-class buildings. They were supposed to cheer them up, encourage them, telling them they were making the Saiyan race proud. Yeah, "kissing up" talk, as Vegeta loved to name it. It was a boring visit in the three high buildings with their fifty floors each. He had acted as interested as if he was listening to Nappa. Really, what was the use of doing that? Something caught his eye though. Two Saiyans fumbled with their interlocked tails. They certainly didn't notice their movements. He chuckled. Kakarot and he had already experienced that problem. They had been screaming at each other, well mostly Vegeta but he had had a good reason to and as he had retired to his quarters, Kakarot had caught his tail and dragged him back. But he had drawn him too harshly, and had fallen on him. When he tried to rise up from Kakarot, he found his tail completely entwined with the other's tail. It had been awkward, especially after their argument, but he was fond of this memory.

"Is there something wrong, my Prince?" Gohan asked from his right. Letting out another chuckle, he answered.

"Nothing, just remembered something. I'll tell it to Kakarot later."

"But he's still gone; he'll only be back in more than a week..." Gohan trailed on, his forehead furrowed, not understanding why that soldier kept his Prince’s mind busy. The Prince's eyes went round for a split second, realization hitting him hard again, before squinting shut. He barked out to Gohan.

"Later meant when he'll come back you idiot! Always have to explain everything!"

He stomped angrily to the rest of his soldiers.

 

****

 

It had been a week since the conversation with Frieza and now he had a Council meeting. In consequence Vegeta had to debrief the members on his talk with Frieza. The councilors debated on it and Vegeta let them talk as much as they wanted. For once, he did not wish to interfere like he did in the other meetings. His mind wondered off and began to pay attention to Gohan, who had his head down for most of the meeting. When the members concluded their debriefing and the other members went their separate ways, he stood up and lifted the Head Councilor’s chin. He scrutinized his dark orbs closely; Gohan was trapped between his Prince's hand and the back of the chair. He could feel his breath. As a flash of shame coursed his eyes, Vegeta understood what the problem was. His hands taking support on the armrests, he spoke lowly.

"Stop thinking that. You are not a freak."

He rose up and retired from the Council room, his cape brushing the nervous half-Saiyan’s face as he pivoted. He did not speak further. He didn’t need to. For Gohan, still on his chair, the message was clear.

 

****

 

In five days the wait would be over. Kakarot would come right through the doors and run to him. He looked forward to it. Maybe his formation would be better with him at his side and his nights would be better. Last night, he had tossed around in his bed, but sleep never came.

Nappa had woken him at four in the morning, demanding him to get ready. Not eating, he dressed only in his full body blue spandex, and hurried down the stairs to the first floor. He was sleepy, and angry. And for what had he rushed downstairs? For the second-class soldier, who was charged of finding the murderer of his father, telling them he remained not found. The soldier told him  he was nowhere on planet Vegeta, and certainly left for another planet. Great, this had been a complete waste of time. He had asked them if he and his team should continue searching but Vegeta told them it was useless. Really, it was not that important. He had been found dead in his chamber, anyone could have done it and his father had a lot of enemies. So he demanded they stopped the search. He wished he could bury his memory of his father's death now.

 

****

 

This was it. This was the last day of the four weeks. The next day, Kakarot was supposed to be back. Back from this fucking mission. And even better, he had his free afternoon now. He could do a bit of training, or get some sleep, anything he wanted! No visits, no meetings or boring talks. He thought all this while making his way to his room. Attaining the fourth floor, he entered, took his armor off and fell on his bed, face first, arms open. He was satisfied, something he had not been for a long time. Now what was he going to do? Sleeping sounded like a really nice idea at the moment; he might as well look healthy for Kakarot. As he gripped his pillow and nuzzled it, loud knocking halted his moves. With an exasperated sigh, he got up and opened the door. A shy bulky soldier with soft brown spikes greeted him.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked, his voice threatening. The soldier gulped and fidgeted before citing.

"General and minister Nappa wants you in the Council Chamber," as The Prince was about to unleash his hellish fury at him, he stepped away and added quickly. "He-he said if you don't come he will drag you by your cape!" and he ran away as fast as he could, not bothering to see if his Prince followed him. With a groan he slammed his fist on the wall, a significant hole appearing and went down.

As he approached the Council Chamber, he spotted his right-hand man casually leaning against the wall, his head high. His footing got louder at this sight and his face contorted in a nasty grimace. Tail thrashing behind him, fist balled, he halted right in front of the man. His foot tapped rhythmically, so his anger would be known but Nappa ignored it completely. Instead, he pushed a button and the doors of the chamber behind him opened. He let out an outraged noise, his foot stopped its pace, and he raged.

"Nappa! Can I know why I have been called on my only time off in the week?"

"Well," he began, crossing his arms. "You still have a task to do, and I als-"

"The hell! I don't have anything to d-"

"I was not finished!" Nappa raised his voice, keeping the Prince's mouth shut. Then, he got off the wall, and stood still. "I also have something to tell you about Kakarot."

"What about him?" the Prince replied, as he mimicked his right hand man and crossed his arms.

"As you may already know, Kakarot is supposed to be back tomorrow but his team seems to have run into some complications on planet Zara. A climate problem. They need two more weeks on Zara."

Vegeta's face blanched disbelief clear on his features. He blinked. Then, anger struck him hard and he cursed loudly in the corridor, the patrols around fleeing the two. He gripped his arms and insulted Kakarot in any languages he knew. He said he would be here in four weeks, but nooo, it was Kakarot, he had to be late! And a climate problem? What did that even mean! No, that wouldn't be a trouble to his race, Kakarot just wanted to stay a little longer, he knew him well! He was furious. It's at this moment that Gohan arrived on the third floor, wearing only his full body black spandex, the blue tunic off. He was on the other end but he could distinctly hear the shouting.

Quite used to his Prince outbursts, Nappa had observed him, unconcerned. He moved on.

"Yeah yeah bad Kakarot but you still have to work so you'll scream later."

"Work?"

"Yes, you have to make a report about what you did in the past four weeks, the decisions that were made, what you're will do next, which battles were won or lost, and why they were lost, and other stuff Gohan will tell you," he clarified.

"We are warriors!" Vegeta exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air. "We don't need reports! We just fight!"

"If you think that's enough to rule this kingdom you're clearly mistaken!" he claimed back. Take a deep breath. "You'll have to do this each time a month ends."

"But it's pointless!" As he retorted, Gohan arrived next to him, concern clouding his face. When he tried entering the conversation, he was hushed by his Prince with a "Gohan not now!" hard to understand with his gritted teeth. He shut his mouth and remained still.

"Look, can't I do it any other time! It's my time off!"

"Oh really, your 'time off'?" he chuckled openly, enraging the Prince further. He then replied spitefully. "So when you'll be King, if someone invades us in you "time off", you won't take care it?"

"That's not the same thing!" Vegeta fumed.

"That is the same! A King is always prepared, always works, and he cares about his people before his self!"

"OH THAT'S IT YOU-" he stepped forward and was lifting his fist in the air, his eyes burning with outrage, when two strong hands grabbed him by the waist and held him back. He was too furious to think of powering up and get them off. Gohan kept him as far away as possible from Nappa. As the Prince struggled lightly in his grip, he told him they were wasting time, and it would be a quick job, and he would have his time off. Reluctantly, the Prince calmed down but shot Nappa a dead glare.

"Come on Vegeta, let's just go."

Said person turned in mid-surprise at hearing his name pronounced by Gohan so normally and carefree, without his full title, but let it pass as he gazed into the Head Councilor’s pleading eyes. Still clenching his fists in rage, he let himself be guided in the Council Chamber by Gohan, and far from Nappa. Gohan had thought that this meeting would be fast but he just knew it wouldn't. Every time they entered this room, they stayed in for at least four hours. He hoped it would be less annoying since there would only be Gohan with him.  They sat face to face in their usual spots. He was tired.

 

_Fin of chapter three  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated ^^! And see you next chapter, I'm taking this story to a whole new level!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go for another chapter! I'm sorry for the wait, school is really hard now, and I can't guarantee you the wait for the next chapter will be shorter unfortunately... But I must thank you all who are reading this and sticking up with me! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do! But now I'm letting you all read the fourth chapter in peace...  
> Beta-read by miraivashsfreak.

Nothingness, silence, tension; it killed The Prince. It was about ten p.m. and the suns were settling calmly, the sky turned into faded orange, rare rays touched their faces.

 Gohan rested in his usual seat, next to his Prince, while he typed on a keyboard, as a giant screen displayed what the Councilor was keying. The Prince sighed as he propped his chin on his left hand, his fingers drummed on the table as he gazed absently at them with half-lidded eyes.

 The slow rising of his chest and the few times he had stretched in his royal blue spandex were the only other movements he'd done for the past nine hours. Yes, nine hours. And, Gohan had reassured him that they wouldn't stay in the Council Room for long, he regretted saying that. Fortunately, he typed in the last sentence and shut the screen off when he was done. A sigh of relief echoed in the oddly quiet room. Between the constant messaging from Nappa, the soldiers updating news and records about last conquest and the last minute meeting with Gohan to write that bloody report about the last four months, they were drained.

 Gohan announced to his Prince that they were done for the day, which he answered by leaning to the right side of his face on the table, his hands folded in front of him. Gohan watched him, puzzled by his behavior. During the meeting, he had asked a few things to complete the report and tried to make Vegeta participate a little, but most of the time, Vegeta had replied with only one word or in short sentences. A dark fog seemed to blacken his mind. The clash with Nappa earlier that afternoon left his Prince frustrated and empty. Yet, he had a suspicion that he was not annoyed about Nappa only. In the past four weeks, they had many arguments that were forgotten quickly with their tasks. So why did his Prince looked so bothered? His tail laid lifeless on the floor. Curiosity overflowed the half Saiyan and he demanded what the problem was. Nothing came in return, except for a short intake of air. Minutes passed by with no sound or movement from The Prince. The quietness became eerie and deafening the more time went on and it became harder to resist his concern. Debating to himself on what to do, he dragged his chair closer to the Prince where he could face him, brushing his knees against the Royal in the process. A wave of braveness enveloped him and the Councilor gently shook his shoulders. The Prince's head turned and gloomy eyes stared back at him. In a short instant, the Prince's fierceness left and instead misery covered his features. It was how Gohan perceived Vegeta as the suns made his eyes shine. He gulped and the Prince's brows furrowed; he couldn't back down, the mask was gradually settling back over Vegeta's features.

 "My Prince, you are not alright. Please, tell me what is wrong..." Gohan spoke.

 Gohan watched him turn his head away from him, knees still touching. The Prince squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lower lip while growling at himself. Gohan couldn't possibly understand what the problem was, he himself didn’t know anymore. The dark circles under his eyes had gotten bigger, he did not eat as much as before and never had time to train anymore. More than a month had passed without training. He couldn't remember the last time he felt that rush of adrenaline when he faced a dangerous opponent, when his hair flowed as he dodged every attack, when all his muscles flexed and worked coordinately to connect with the enemy’s stomach. He missed living and feeling free. Here he was trapped between meetings and training to be the greatest king his people had ever known. He had no control over anything lately, which caused him to feel thoroughly worthless. And what the hell was Kakarot doing that took him so long to come back home? He couldn't help but feel abandoned and he was certain Kakarot had stayed there longer on purpose. Since his formation, it became apparent to Vegeta that no one cared about his well-being anymore. At least that’s what it felt like to him. Before his father’s passing he felt that he had always been loved and cared for. He was in control of everything, what he wanted, he had it without questions nor wait. Although he had some restrictions, it was never as much as now, when he couldn't choose what to do every day, where they imposed him a schedule, and work, always work. However, a gentle hand held his chin and made his head pivot upwards, interrupting his grim musings. Their eyes connected and concern transformed his Councilor’s face, the hand holding his chin did not retract and instead gripped him firmly. In a deep, low voice, Gohan murmured.

 "My Prince, can I at least help you? I don't wish to interfere in your privacy, I only wish to help you in any way I can. It’s my job after all..."

 Vegeta froze and gazed at him, not breaking the hold on his chin. In front of him, seated in a modest chair, was the last person that cared. Even if his human side dominated the young Councilor, it did not matter; he was almost glad to be in this room with a person as different as the other Saiyans. Such an undeniable attention towards him reassured him; in his current messed up life, that seemed like it had spiraled downward, he could hold on to something. The half-Saiyan left him feeling like he was in control and more confident as Gohan remained by his side no matter what. He bent closer, their eye contact still as intense as before. The thick silence in the room raised the tension, as if they were waiting for something and at that moment, he noticed how the half-Saiyan’s hair seemed to move in time with his breathing. How it flowed in soft spikes and he ached to bury his hands in it. His eyes trailed down as he saw his Counselor’s strong arms and well-built chest but he did not venture any further as these two hypnotic eyes called him back to the current situation at hand. The Prince’s eyes caught sight on soft lips that rested slightly agape, fascinating him as they trembled subtly. He wanted, needed to touch them. The man offered him control, something he could choose to do because he wished to, where he could dominate the situation, as it had become so scarce. He craved it. But could he allow himself to cross that line? He was the Prince and as much as he desired it, he just couldn't claim his Councilor, he had Kakarot and it wasn't rational to do that but he was itching to touch him, but he could not and Nappa crossed The Prince’s mind, if he ever caught wind of what he was even remotely thinking and, oh come on couldn't he do what he wanted for once? But what if, and it cou-

 "Vegeta…" Gohan started again and the Prince's head jerked upon hearing his name.

 "Please, let me help you. I'm devoted to you and no matter what you need, I'll do whatever I can to not forsake you." The hand holding his chin relaxed its grip and fingers lingered on his left shoulder. Gohan’s head moved even closer as his bang brushed the Prince's forehead.

 "Vegeta, tell me. What do you want?"

 Something snapped in him. He jumped on Gohan's lap, his legs firmly surrounded each side of the young Councilor’s body, his hands clenched the back of his head and in one move, their lips were connected in a crushing kiss.

 Gohan's back was shoved into the backrest and as he sensed his seat dangerously balancing backwards, he quickly held on the table with his right hand, lips still locked in the kiss. As the balancing act stopped, he heaved a sigh of relief until he realized what position he was in. There in his lap, was the Prince of all Saiyans, with his hands keeping him in place, his tongue gently asking for entrance as he traced the outline of his lips, eyes shut. Bewilderment painted his face. What was he supposed to do? Could he just accept this? That tongue pushed against his lips and his lashes fluttered, thoughts slipping away. He had said he would help no matter what and if that was the kind of help he wanted, he didn't see why he couldn't provide it. Teeth bit his lower lip, drawing tiny droplets of blood as he let out a pained moan. The royal’s tongue quickly took advantage of the small opening and slid in his mouth. He stopped thinking and squeezed his eyes shut and melted into the heated moment. He brought the Prince closer as he encircled his arms around Vegeta’s waist, their chests pressed tightly together. They kissed, battled for dominance; Vegeta's fingers scratched his scalp. With immense care, he caressed the Prince's firm ass, still covered with the blue spandex, making him shudder from the sensory overload. It was pure heaven, bliss, and he realized he needed this as much as him. The way his hands were grazing his neck made his blood boil, how he could taste the remnants of his own blood, the shudders each time his fingers brushed his cheeks; it flooded his senses, lust taking over the half-Saiyan. Oh and when his Prince's hips moved back and forth on his lap so tantalizingly his eyes rolled back. Gohan pulled him even nearer but in his hazed mind, he forgot the chair they were sitting on was unstable and in his action, it balanced and tumbled on the floor, dragging down the two Saiyans making out in its course. Not reacting, they fell and landed on the floor; the motion broke their kiss.

 Vegeta rested on all fours, hands still tangled in his hair; Gohan landed on his back, under the Prince’s body. Their half-lidded eyes met again and the connection was back. Ragged pants tickled his cheek. The half-Saiyan watched, mesmerized by the passion those dark orbs contained and the power the man radiated. They could have put him in a hypnotic trance with their beauty but the growing bulge in his spandex stoked the fires of desire within the Councilor. Hands tried to reach out for his Prince but he caught them as he got on his knees. Gohan couldn't help the disappointed sigh that escaped his mouth, Vegeta's brows drew together at it, his mouth in a straight line. However, his disappointment was replaced with confusion as soon as Vegeta spoke.

 "Follow me and play your part without asking questions."

 Perplexed, he watched the Prince stand and stay motionless as he looked around the room, his jaw clenched. He did not budge from his position, not finding the point in joining him in his... looking? What was he doing? Gohan began to rethink about needing that heated moment between him and his Prince as he grew more confused to Vegeta’s demand. Then, the future King marched to the table and as soon as he was near enough, he lifted it up with one hand and sent it flying toward the furthest wall. It crashed with a loud 'bam!' and directly after came a chair, then another, finished with a guttural roar. Next, he paced in the room and swore in every language he knew, until he stomped to Gohan. That definitely broke the silence of the room. He got on his feet, astounded. Their eyes reconnected again and he understood what Vegeta aimed to do. With a nod, the short Saiyan strode outside to the corridor, Gohan right behind him in a few hurried steps. Patrols perceived them and fear was splattered on their face when they heard the Saiyan Prince's wrath. Gohan acted as if he was calming him down and when they walked next to the soldiers, he reassured them and quickly gave an excuse; the report was done and sent to Nappa but the Prince needed to train to blow off some steam and would accompany him. None of them dared to object, as the Prince tapped his foot on the white clean floor, fists balled, and they continued their patrolling. Gohan sighed and joined him to the stairway. All of the sudden, nervousness struck him, and he began walking slower. What was he doing? He was following him to his room. This could be going too far; Vegeta, his Prince, the future King of all Saiyans, was luring him to his bedroom because he accepted his help. Not like he hadn't expected that was what the Prince needed. Well, actually, he had thought either he was going to be rejected or left without answers. But that kiss, oh god that kiss! It had been pure ecstasy! How much he had wished the time had stopped. But he couldn’t go that far, could he? The Prince needed something from him but he didn’t think he had any rights to provide it. He was a Councilor, half-Saiyan, it was wrong. Doubts plagued his mind until they arrived to Vegeta's room.

 He did not follow his Prince inside, as he struggled on if he should just go and forget this or go in; he had lost control earlier, his instincts told him it was right but not his mind, and he wasn't sure which one he could listen to. Though, someone chose for him and he felt a strong lithe hand grasping at his and pulled him in the bedroom. Once in, the grip on his hand loosened and the door closed. He quickly looked around and noticed the window above his head: the two Suns were settled, night was coming. That's all he could discern as the Prince shoved him on the bed and he landed flat on his chest.  He pivoted on himself, thinking it was time to actually discuss what was happening seriously, but as his mouth opened, no words came out, his breath taken away. As he was resting on his arms, he stared, eyes wide, at him. The Prince was undressing, in front of him and no objections nor hesitations could escape his mouth. He slowly took his gloves off, in the meantime threw his boots next to a mirror. As he leaned against the bed covered with a sea of blue blankets, he slipped off his royal spandex. Gohan was stunned; he let out a shudder as he admired Vegeta's naked beauty and when he bent down to push his clothes completely off, oh boy, he bit his lower lip, hard. Lust began to cloud his sense and if he thought his rational side would still interfere, he was thoroughly wrong. The future King climbed on the bed, swiftly topped the Councilor and caressed his cheeks with his right hand, amazed at how soft it was. One finger gently lingered on his lips before he closed his agape mouth. He then stripped the Councilor off his clothes along with Gohan's reasoning. He watched as he was transfixed by the Prince, how he took his gloves off harshly and then kissed each hand, feeling a wet tongue giving a quick lick, how his lithe and well-built body twisted to discard his boots and how his strong arms and chest muscles flexed as he unclothed him of his black spandex. He shivered as cold air touched his naked body. When Vegeta was done, he got on his knees, one at each sides of his waist, and gazed at him, an insatiable hunger gleamed in his eyes. He practically melted at this sight. Doubts had disappeared and desire replaced it. He knew he could not refuse anything from this man anymore, he could not turn back from him, he wanted to worship that gorgeous body, to feel these hands on himself, to be with his Prince and he craved to reach out to him. Instead, he stared back, his arms now laying limply next to him, and he waited. Vegeta spoke.

 “I’m warning you…I’ve never done this before. I am only relying on my instincts."

 Their lips were locked in a searing frenzied kiss. Their tails hung together. Vegeta hungrily caressed his chest, while Gohan grabbed on his shoulders. They kissed passionately until a moan broke away from Gohan's mouth as his nipples were pinched. It excited the other, such an uncommon sound coming from the Head Councilor; he wished to hear more of it. He alternated between pinching the small buds, and stroking his chest. But he was disappointed when the moans he got were muffled. With an animalistic growl, his head got near his body and with no warning, he bit his right nipple and began to draw the small bud into his mouth to suck on. A smirk spread across the Prince’s face when he heard a small cry of delight. Gohan's hands fondled his hair. Vegeta stopped sucking and licked his way to the other neglected nipple. He could smell the fresh scent of the younger Saiyan, how it smelled wilderness, reminding him of the red deserts around the palace but he could also detect another aroma. As he could not describe it, he stopped his movements, and he tried to find the source of it. He found it came from his hair. He buried his head in it, as he tried to analyze it further; it was something alien to him, close to the smell of the green sea on planet Dume, tinted with mint, which did not make any sense, but he liked it. It was new, it was different, and it made his head spin, wanting to be soaked with this scent. The Prince lingered a few more moments in Gohan’s hair, enjoying the aroma until he felt the man under him getting impatient. With a smirk, he bent down and with his right hand he squeezed their cocks together, Gohan yelped in surprise. He began a slow and teasing grind, driving them both in and out of his hand. Soon the other joined in his movements, and the friction created by their motion made his eyes roll back. They panted, grinding on each other, driving in coordinately. Gohan put his hand around the Prince’s neck as he lowered him a bit closer to him and began licking his neck up and down, making him tremble in a delicious way. The taste of his Prince mixed in with the scent of their coupling seemed to drive the young Saiyan under him wild, only fueling the fire that spread all over his body. The sounds Gohan made were music to his hears, the grunts and pleasured moans, it filled the whole room, and he grew more and more aroused. As he was going to speed up, Gohan interrupted him.

 "Ve-Vegeta... I-I need more. Plea-Ah.... please..."

 He stopped. Vegeta got back on his knees and watched the Councilor intensely, gauging him: he was sweating, his lips were parted, and his dark orbs gleamed with lust. The man waited for him, not budging, even if need pulsed through him and he was pleased by this behavior. Knowing it was time, he licked and sucked on each of his fingers, eyes connected with Gohan as he could not get over the impatience that flashed through his half-lidded eyes. Clearly, he saw how the loss of the warmth around his cock affected him, his hips buckled up a little. He would have gladly licked his fingers longer to drive the Councilor mad, but he was getting so much hornier when he stared at the half Saiyan, when he realized all the control he had over him at that instant, he gently lowered his hand. One finger was inside Gohan's hole, making him cry out in pain. He turned it around before pushing another one and waited till Gohan nodded for putting a third one in. He stretched his hole, making sure the Councilor was at ease, his instincts guiding him through every step. Gohan's face got near his and bit his ear to stifle his moans.

 "I... I'm ready," he murmured between ragged breathing.

 The Prince got back on his knees, took both his legs and placed them around himself, desire taking over him, he thrust in, filling the Councilor all the way to the hilt. Pure waves of bliss washed over him as he grunted roughly, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself trapped between warm moist walls. Vegeta’s acute hearing picked up on Gohan’s painful whine and quickly kissed the man underneath, sensually massaging his scalp, to ease the pain. Something deep within the Prince told him it was the right thing to do, and he could care less about where did this knowledge came from. Gohan did not kiss back directly, which worried him but he soon felt him thrust back and he moaned in his mouth. Taking it as a sign to go on, he pushed out and then shoved back in, the friction so good, he needed more and fast. In tune with one another they were thrusting together, speeding up or slowing down, making their heads go crazy with pleasure. He wanted to hold on to this feeling for a long time, this complete sense of control filled with ecstasy but he knew he was reaching his peak. He withdrew out entirely before smacking back in, as each thrust grew more frenzied than the last. Moans escaped their separated mouths and he slid his eyes shut. Suddenly, the Prince was overwhelmed as he felt Gohan's mouth around his tail, sucking the tip tantalizing. It was so unexpected, he hadn't even seen him take his tail and as he was caught in two heated caverns, it instantly pushed him over the edge and he came, his mind blank with the intensity of his pleasure. Vegeta buried his face in Gohan’s neck. He was in a delicious heaven. Gohan joined him in his pleasure and came on his chiseled abs, his hands gripped his shoulders tightly and cried out his Prince’s name.

 As they rode the last waves of their pleasure, Vegeta slipped out. Completely dazed as beads of sweat rolled on his forehead, he collapsed on top of Gohan, eyes shut. Arms encircled him and he was pressed to a warm chest, small pecks on his hair. The Councilor snuggled closer to him, and he did not push him away. He welcomed the warmth he offered, too unfocused to care about anything. He was satisfied and did not want to break this rare moment of peace. They stayed tangled in the blue blankets, Gohan cuddling his Prince, the slow rise of their torsos proved they were relaxed, but none of them sleeping, only recovering. As time passed, he gained his senses back, but dizziness mostly clouded his mind. Some thoughts flew by, in the back of his mind, making his brows draw together, something told him he had made a mistake. Unease slipped in and he couldn’t not understand why, not when he was surrounded with heat, and a wild minted scent. He could not dwell on the feeling for long because Gohan rolled him over and kissed him hungrily. He knew that a Saiyan’s stamina was fast in recovery and his instincts came back at full force, ready for a second round. Gohan wasn't satiated after all. The rest of the night was a blur, the beast inside being the one in control and he became unaware of the movement he was doing or Gohan’s. No thoughts intruding anymore, he only felt pleasure, he could see flashes of what was happening, letting the sensations be his guide. He knew he sucked a tail hungrily, licked it from the base to the tip, eliciting groans. He knew in the same moment wet fingers stretched his ass, he even felt a tongue slid in, making him thrust back at the unexpected new sensation. He felt how Gohan’s cock entered him with an incredible ease, and how it rammed his insides. How much the beast was happy, as he bit the tail in his mouth hard, drinking the blood eagerly. Instincts, pure bestial instincts. It seemed so rushed, but he didn’t care, oh none of them cared, their heads were driven wild, the animalistic sounds they produced filled the room as they went back to that sea of lust. Again, they both came, each crying out. This time, as Gohan collapsed on him, exhausted, they drifted away. Their frenzy was over, the lust finally subdued. Unconsciously, the Prince purred as he cuddled the Councilor’s neck, and a peaceful warmth took over him. They fell asleep, and for the first time in what must have been a month, Vegeta had no troubles during his slumber.

 

********

 

_*Beep...Beep...Be-*_

"Wha- Don't start screaming at me Nappa I just woke up damn it! ...You need me... Yeah now I figured that out... Oh stop complaining I'm coming in a minute..." the Prince let go of the communication button on the intercom and quickly came back to the warmth of his bed, pressing himself to the heated body with a contented smile... wait... a heated body? Vegeta jumped out of his bed but his feet were twisted in his blankets and he tumbled on the carpet, waking the other Saiyan in the process. He stood up, eyes wide as he watched Gohan take his time to stretch. He yawned loudly, before he faced him and waved a little 'hi'. Quietly he got off the bed and passed him, kissing his furrowed forehead which made him twitch. He watched as the other dressed calmly, not understanding how he was so serene when frantic thoughts battled in his mind. Vegeta had woke up, surprised to have sleep that well, but he remembered why. Shit. With only quick flashes of last night, he knew how they had fucked senselessly, how he had started it and why he had started it. He blushed. Control, he wanted control, to choose what he wanted, and he received it, but his desire gave him too much and he finished being controlled by his instincts. He did not even recall the second time they fucked, he just knew intense pleasure had taken over him and his mind was shut down. He was near panic, as he knew this would cause way too many problems. A relationship with his Councilor now was not the best moment! And Kakarot! He had completely forgotten about him with how much the news of his delay had angered him. Kakarot was always late and this was not a reason to go and fuck someone else! He had to block this, he knew he was not in a right state of mind now, he was being too anxious, but until he could calm down and dwell on it, he had to erase those events. Fully focused and his temper kept at bay, he looked at Gohan, who was putting his boots on.

 "Gohan we need to talk about last night."

 "Oh yeah, it was fantastic!" the half Saiyan happily chirped as he got on his feet. He gave him a quick peck on his lips. "I hope it helped you well Vegeta. If you need that kind of help again, then I'll be happy to grant it."

 He was teasing him, and the sudden causality and easiness he seemed to have with him scared him slightly. He had to fix this until he could clear his mind.

 "Last night did not happen."

 "What? Why?" Gohan stepped back, eyes round. "You didn’t like it?"

 "That isn't the problem! You'll have to forget it. I'm your Prince, and you served me because it is your job. Nothing else, nothing more. This won't happen again. So you forget this and don't speak of it again."

 "But I-"

 "You do as I say!" he roared out, as he could not keep calm. He needed to get out. This was a mistake, this wasn't good for him knowing how dramatic he was being but not able to stop himself. The Councilor’s head drooped down, and he nodded. Vegeta masked his distressed state and dressed, putting his armor and his cape back on with great difficulty as his fingers shook. As he was done, he walked to the doors, and ordered him to be careful when he got out to not be noticed. Gohan had not budged, he still had his head down, and even if he couldn't comprehend fully the young Saiyan's sadness, he was well aware of how it affected him. He clicked on the doors and they opened. Gazing one last time, he felt he couldn't just leave Gohan like that.

 "You know..." Gohan's head jerked up. His eyes were hopeful again. "It was nice."

 He exited the room, not looking back and on Gohan's face, a tiny smile appeared.

 

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And please leave Comments and Kudos! It keeps me motivated lol. See you soon for chapter 5!  
> AngieW


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! Finally, here you go with chapter 5! Yeah!! I'm so sorry for the wait, and I hope this chapter will make up for it...  
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> Special thanks to Vashie.

_Breathe deeply Vegeta, it’s ok. It was nothing, you can't let yourself panic more... I just fucked up like always._

 Back against the wall, he stood with palms pressed to his head and his head hunched down. Short breathings, eyes wide, slight trembling, it was clear he was near panic. Vegeta was a mess, his hair wasn't combed, his armor hung loosely around his torso, and the royal red cape was still in the room, unfortunately there was no way he would go pick it up, not with **him** in the room.

 In vain he tried to calm himself, but as the wall was the only thing separating him from the councilor, he just couldn't. What was so bad with it anyway? Nothing really, it wasn't horrible, but added to the rest of his problems, what was once supposed to be a way to get some relief turned out to give him more stress. He panted again. Then, Nappa's breathing exercises assaulted his mind and he knew how to steady himself. As suddenly as his panic had come, his impenetrable mask covered his face, his breathings became normal. Gohan wasn't far, he had to move, and he had to join Nappa in the main floor as he asked him. Swiftly, he fixed his armor and strode to the stairs. Even though he had greatly calmed down, his fists stayed clenched until he got there.

 

****

 

"Raditz, do you really think this is the best time to talk about this?"

 He heard Nappa from the stairs, he didn't even have to come in the hall to know what was going on and who was angering his right-hand man. The F3C was here with their leader. Fights for the Third-Class. What a stupid name for an association, but it wasn't surprising. It was Raditz' idea after all. He made his way through the lobby, getting near the voice. As he approached he heard the reply from Raditz. He could recognize his voice from anywhere.

 "Well of course it is! Plus I'm sure you were starting to miss me! I mean, that would be the only reason for what the Council did."

 Heh. That cocky idiot, always had an answer for everything. He could begin to see the two tall men distinctly, Nappa with his bald head gleaming and Raditz with his dark spiky hair cascading down to his knees. A quick glance proved to him that he was still wearing those horrible black spandex shorts with his armor. Raditz was smaller than Nappa, but he was still incredibly tall, which made him hard to not be noticed. He was quite muscled, with his broad shoulders and thick thighs.

"You are the one that always comes here to complain with that damn association."

 Now he could see a distinct group of third-class watching from the entrance. Some holding signs with weird protesting messages and others just making noise with a Tamaway (mix between a banjo and a trumpet with three chords). A bunch of annoying people that were only here so they had a good reason to not work, if you wanted his opinion. Either it was going to be fun or exasperating, he would soon see.

"Oh come on, the last time we came here was a month ago! It ain't that-"

"What do you want Raditz?" he said, and noticed that his voice was quite strained. That's the result of yesterday night- Ah damn it he thought about it again!

Raditz blinked a couple of times and looked around. What pissed him off impressively was that he acted as if he couldn't see him due to his size. That idiot. He stood straight in front of him, hands on his hips. Inhaling, he then growled loudly, which made Raditz turn around. He smirked at The Prince, which only infuriated him further. With a mocking gesture, he bowed as to touch his forehead with his. The Prince snarled as a second warning. Then he proceeded to speak.

"My Prince, our association and I, as their leader, are here to speak about your refusal on the new medication quarter."

"Yeah I refused it, the end." he scoffed, not caring about this at all and did Nappa really ask him to come for this? Seriously.

"But it is quite important my Prince. We won't budge until ya give us a rational reason for the refusal." Raditz interjected; his accent he had tried to mask coming back steadily.

 They debated for quite some time, mostly Nappa and Raditz, his mind wasn't there. He didn't comprehend why Raditz had decided to become the chief of this association, his childhood friend had always been such a lazy Saiyan. The only reason he could think of was because it granted him the permission to come to the palace whenever he wanted. He heard faintly how the debate between the two got heated, he heard Nappa say no for the billionth time and other reason, he heard Raditz sigh with disappointment.

"Well, I'm sure Kakarot will make you change your mind tomorrow! Can't say no to your best soldier right?"

 Vegeta jolted from his daydreaming. Nappa's eyes widened. Raditz's eyebrows rose up, his mouth set in a straight line. Did he just say that Kakarot was coming back? Wait wait wait! Did Nappa lie to him? He glared in the giant’s direction but the look on his face made it clear he absolutely had no clue of what was Raditz talking about. He directed his glare back at Raditz, and Nappa yelled at him.

"Raditz what are you talking about!"

"Err... well..."

It was always like that with Raditz. When they were kids, the third-class soldier couldn't hide a thing from him; he only had to stare at him intensely, show his canines, and stomp his foot and the long-haired soldier would spit out the truth. Now wasn't any different. Raditz shifted and avoided his eyes, playing with his hair with his right hand. As he was resisting, The Prince growled loudly and the soldier's eyes darted back at him. He bit on his lips. Well, he just needed a push.

"Raditz..." he tried once, but the third-class soldier closed his eyes harshly. Just needed to insist a little more. "Raditz... come on we both know you can't win this,"

Still nothing...

"Raditz!"

"Kakarot is coming back tonight! Alone because he promised he would be back so he left his crew and he warned me because he needed help landing without anyone noticing because he wanted to surprise you!"

 The words escaped his mouth with such a great speed it was hard to process, he even had to catch his breath once he was done. However, his doubts were confirmed, even if he'd have preferred the opposite. Kakarot was a stupid romantic idiot. Abruptly his thoughts were perturbed by a loud shout followed by a slap sound. The bald giant gripped Raditz' collar and shook him with a frenzied fury, and he kept on complaining and complaining about how he had to prepare everything, how he had to modify the report, how Kakarot was totally unconscious and blah blah blah. He just needed to blame someone and Raditz was a perfect target. Usually, this display would have made him chuckle but he couldn't shake off that crippling feeling. He clenched and unclenched his fists, but he couldn't brush it off, nor could he identify it. It was a sort of nervousness and guilt mixed together, that were slowly engulfing him. Nappa called him. Two times.

*Breathe, turn your head.*

"Look Vegeta, today you're off, you'll have nothing to do since I have to take care of something now," he glared at Raditz, again.

"Don't look at me like that I didn't know," he retorted, brushing some of his hair off his shoulder, as Nappa released him. "But wait what about-"

"You can go Vegeta; I have a lot of work."

Vegeta nodded. Nappa went outside, ordering some of the guards to follow him. He didn't wait much longer and started walking toward the garden. Unlike Nappa he caught Raditz' voice, but he didn't stop.

"What about the protest?"

 

****

 

He turned, then walked, then turned, then walked, for a moment he halted and watched the deep red sky of mid-day, then walked again, in the garden, his garden, alone. The mixed feeling was rooting itself in his guts and his spirit had no clue on how to take it off. He knew why it was here, but it was so unsaiyan of him, so digusting. Kakarot had a bad influence on him, besides, he was the cause of his problems.

Without warning, a hand landed on his shoulders. He froze for a second until his instincts kicked in and he took the hand and tore it till he heard the pained gasp of his childhood friend.

"Gah Vegeta it's me please!"

He let go and rotated. The Saiyan held his left hand, while he watched as it turned blue around the wrist. Well, he didn't go easy on him but it wasn't his fault, he surprised him! It was the fourth time today he was surprised, first Gohan in his bed, then Nappa, and Raditz, twice. He wasn't going to make it out alive, seriously every one teamed up on him. The stifled moans of pain coming from Raditz made his eyes roll as he was exaggerating, Raditz could be even more dramatic than him sometimes.

"What do you want Raditz?" he barked at him when the Saiyan seemed to stop complaining.

"Just come to check on ya, and maybe talk about the protest and-"

The Prince humpfed and went back to walking around his garden, as he clearly did not care about the other Saiyan following him nor his reasons as to why. This situation, treading side by side with another Saiyan, in complete and utter silence, reminded him of Kakarot, when he had come to cheer him up after his talk with Nappa for the formation. A sudden ping of guilt hit him and it pained him. Oh how much it pained and disgusted him!

 They approached a floating bench; the same one Kakarot had been sitting on when he announced his departure. On a common silent agreement, Vegeta sat down, his legs and arms crossed while Raditz sat on the back of the bench, his feet right next to Vegeta, and his forearms rested on his knees. Not one for patience and, unlike his brother, not caring if the Prince was ready to talk, he blatantly punched his shoulder slightly and spoke.

"So, wanna tell me what's the matter?"

"Humpf," he looked anywhere else but him. "Nothing is wrong, so mind your own business. We're here to discuss about that protest."

"Oh don't give me that prince-y shit!" he yelled back. Vegeta turned his glare at him when he gripped the bench, as he wanted to stop the soldier from speaking this way but it didn't seem to work.

"Look, if there is one person here that won't be fooled by your bullshit it's me and ya know that," Vegeta's eyes softened faintly.  "So tell me, I wanna know why ya're being so dramatic and prince-y."

 The Prince absently rubbed his forearms while he contemplated what the other Saiyan said, with his horrid accent and grammar. His friend had always been so blunt and straightforward, since he practically lived his entire childhood with him. The Prince was no mystery to him; on the contrary this might be one of the reason why they never got mad at each other. Slightly pissed off, but mad as he had been with Kakarot, never.

"You could at least ask by using correct grammar Raditz." he finally replied, sighing subtly.

"Nah, I'm a peasant so I can’t speaking well,"

 Vegeta snorted at Raditz reply.

"So what happened that has gotten ya so dawn. Ya didn't even fix your hair?"

 By pure reflex he ran his hand through his hair and sensed messy spikes that altered the usual flame shape which made the Saiyan next to him snicker. So how was he going to start this explanation? Should he even tell the whole thing, or just go straight to the point? He wouldn't tell everything to Raditz but the minimum was required. All this thinking and the exhaustion were frustrating him; he slouched and started fidgeting, when he eventually decided it would be best to bluntly announce the point. It was stupid but at least it would be done. He checked to see if anyone was present in the garden, increasing his senses, but he did not see or hear anything. Not even the wind. He steepled his fingers on his knees, breathed, closed his eyes, let it out.

"I fucked someone."

 Raditz slipped. He literally slipped of the bench and fell, now his butt in the grass, eyes wide. As quickly as he fell he sat right next to Vegeta, blurting a loud "WHAAAAAT?" and his eyes were wild with panic. While the small Saiyan blinked a couple of times as to process how Raditz acted he sat straight next to him, their hips touching, he repeated himself again.

"Why did ya do this?" Raditz cried out, throwing his hands up in the air. "Ya know it's forbidden, ya're supposed to be a virgin before becoming King!"

 He took his head in his hands and rocked himself in frenzy, the short Saiyan guessed he was already thinking it'd be his fault in the end, since every one accused him. However, as much as seeing a panicked Raditz was a thrill, there had been a misunderstanding; he didn't care about breaking that old rule, well he no longer minded it since he promised Kakarot, before that he had tried everything to not do it. With Kakarot, there was no doubt he would break this rule, no matter how much he delayed it. But the problem was with 'Kakarot'. He heard him say that Nappa was going to kill them and rolled his eyes.

"Raditz that isn't the problem!"

The long-haired Saiyan halted his movements, turned his body toward his and stayed straight again. He watched him perplexed and scratched the back of his neck. Now he was dropping the bomb.

 "I was going to break that rule with Kakarot anyway..." he emphasized the name in hope that the soldier understood, but he didn't seem to grasp the subtle message. He looked utterly confused; his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose.

 "I don't see what problem's bigger than breaking that rule, especially why my brotha- oh shit." his eyes shot open, realization painted on his face. He leaned back on the bench, his hands on his knees, stifling a laugh with all the strength he had.

"Kakarot's gonna kill you."

 He laughed so loud and vibrant that he regretted telling him and was glad they were alone in this garden or it would have attracted everyone here. Especially Nappa. He could feel his face reddening as the embarrassment and anger mixed together and collided. He yelled a big 'shut up' to the other soldier, slapping the back of his skull with enough force that he bended on his legs, stopping his laughter all-together. Muttering an insult, Vegeta wrapped his arms around his chest tightly; his hands gripped his forearms to calm down, while Raditz straightened back and held his skull.

 Nothing happened for a moment, the situation awkward. He did not know if Raditz understood his problem, nor if talking about it was really useful, but the fact he acknowledged it proved he couldn't just forget this night, like he wanted.  Raditz spoke again, nonchalantly this time.

"Was it good?"

"Excuse me?" Vegeta protested, his nose scrunched in annoyance, as he was sure Raditz was mocking him again. Was that slap not enough for him? He must have sensed his indignation because he quickly explained himself.

"I'm serious, if ya did it, broke a really ancient law and took the risk to let your instincts rule you, I hope at least it was worth it!" he watched him, but his sincere smile changed into a perverse smirk when he pursued. "So was it a man? Ya topped or no? Was it good? Give me da details! "

*The fuck?* he thought, bewilderment overtook his face.

 By all the sun Goddesses how could he forget that Raditz was a fucking pervert? The man had dated so many men, women and alien, while he only had Kakarot and that was enough for him. He should have expected such a reaction! Uneasiness filled him. So much for convincing himself that night didn't happen.

"Don't you want to know with who I did it?" he remarked, trying to change the subject. "And doesn't it bother you I didn't do it with your brother, since we're together?"

His smile dropped, his entire face froze as he seemed to be serious again, and he slumped a bit. Looking in the distance, the long-haired Saiyan seemed to ponder his answer.

"You know I don't care about my brotha's feelings." he started, his jaw tight. "If ya did it without thinking 'bout him, ya had a good reason. Serves him well, it's always 'bout him, he’s always thinking ‘bout himself, that selfish shit."

Vegeta flinched a little at his speech. Raditz and Kakarot’s relationship was a rocky one. While they never showed in public their issues, once they were in private, it degraded immediately. His Kakarot had never talked about it, he would always avoid the question or he's just say Raditz was being difficult and that was it but the third-class wasn't being difficult. The Prince never tried to push Raditz into telling him, as it frankly didn't bother him, but the notion still perplexed him since he could practically count on his hand the number of people that didn't like Kakarot. It seemed like resentment, he held grudges on something but he did not know why. The only thing he knew for sure was that it was still fresh. The once irritated leader of the F3C softened and turned back to him, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"And I don't care about who it is. As long as he made you feel good hehe." Raditz snickered, which made him blush lightly. Suddenly the other face was right in front of him and he could fully see the sly smirk that graced his lips.

"But did it feel good?"

"Raditz no." He replied, his blush deepening, the hair on his neck bristling.

"Oh come on Princey, tell me, did he treat you well, worshipped every inch of your body?" he chuckled, pressing his forehead to his.

"Raditz stop!" the Prince shifted, turning away from him and breaking the contact, but Raditz still approached with his vicious snickering, and fully rested against him, taking advantage of his height.

"Vegeta, ya can't hide it from me! Did he slowly kissed ya and licked your neck? Did he moan while ya fucked him?"

"Raditz!" he was a red mess, he was extremely embarrassed right now and he swore he would never talk about his relationship issues with the third-class again.

"Did he beg? Did ya came so hard your brain shut down? Was it good? I'm sure it was, especially when he-"

"YES IT WAS REALLY GOOD!" he shouted, a vein popping out of his forehead, as his anger had taken over, but the shame replaced it and growled while putting his hands on his forehead. Raditz just kept on smirking, he leaned back and put his hands behind his head, proud of himself, if he could he would have make a victory dance.

"Yes it was good. I don't regret it, not at all." Vegeta muttered between gritted his teeth, hugging himself, which made Raditz return from his satisfied cloud to the conversation.

"It's just too bad it bought even more problems, as if I couldn't be at peace for one moment." His head hung down, gazing at the floor with a faraway look in his eyes. He heard the Saiyan move and felt his hand on his back.

"Hey, come on Princey," he interjected. "Don't be dramatic and sad on me, ya know I ain't good with this. But I'm sure everything’s gonna end fine."

The Prince absently nodded, accepting the other reassurance. They stayed quite, Vegeta staring at the floor and Raditz letting him have his time. It seemed he always found a way to fall back in his dramatic ways, but with a deep breath, he would be better. However, when he succeeded in brushing his thoughts away, he leaned back too.

"You know," Vegeta started. "You should be punished for your unrespectable behavior towards your Prince."

Raditz caught the joke easily, and understood it was the signal that he was fine, so he continued.

"Nah, I'm a privileged peasant, I'm the Prince's friend."

They chuckled on their floating bench, alone in the Prince's garden, as the two childhood friends were reunited again. But Vegeta only found he felt sorry that both had troubles with the same man.

 Kakarot.

 

****

 

"Ya sure ya don't want me to stay?" Raditz suggested, as they both stood in front of the immense doors in the main floor.

"No, I'll be fine don't worry. Besides, I don't want you to be late for your date." Vegeta replied, trying to assure the other it was alright. The taller Saiyan chuckled as he tossed his hair, flexing his muscles in the process. Flirty bastard, always showing off on every occasion. They walked outside, as they paced by, two guards saluted them.

"Haha, ya'll be surprised to know that I don't have any dates tonight!"

"You're not dating anyone? What about that Brolly guy?" Vegeta asked, curiosity surfacing.

"Nah, we ran into troubles." He put his hands on his hips, stopped his march and faced him and extended his right-hand towards him. "Well then, I guess Ima go now. We try to catch up sooner this time ok?"

"Sure thing Raditz." He took his hand and shook it, smirking at him.

They both went their separate ways, Vegeta returned in the palace, alone again and that fact took away his last joyful feelings he had gained thanks to Raditz. An empty hall greeted him, without any soldiers around, no marching sound, no shouting. It was calm. He felt strangely hollow; having nothing to do, fortunately for him, the guilt began creeping back. He shook his head dismissively and decided to make his way to his room, as to think about how he would greet Kakarot. He did not know when the Saiyan would land, if it was soon or late, and that waiting game was going to tire him greatly, as if he wasn't exhausted enough. The corridors passed without a break and his vision only focused on his aim, never slowing down, never speeding up, and he found himself in his room in a matter of time. The bed was done, the sheets changed, the roof-window clear, it seemed as if nothing eventful happened here. If only that was true.

 He stripped off his armor and put a brown long sweater vest instead, as he suddenly felt cold in the room. On his way to the bed, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the right, and the sight didn't even faze him, because, disheveled hair and bags under his eyes were usual now. With a sigh, he sat on the side of the bed, and lay down on his back. He just closed his eyes. He had changed his mind, he didn't want to think about Kakarot coming over anymore, he didn't want to wonder how he'd manage to face him, he didn't want to reflect on Gohan; it all brought confusion, anger and shame. He wanted to be numb for a while, so he rested. Maybe after he’ll think about it.

A knock on the doors echoed. Grumbling, Vegeta ordered the person to come inside but the commanding tone of his voice altered when he saw Gohan appear at his doorstep. The shock from the nerve of this half-Saiyan destabilized him, as he quickly sat back up with furrowed eyebrows. Now what did he want? Wasn't this morning problem not enough? He took a look at his appearance; he looked unchanged, except for the red cheeks he adorned and he wore his councilor uniform. Nothing seemed out of it, so he couldn't comprehend the other's presence. Hadn't he made himself clear earlier? The demi-Saiyan cleared his throat, and looked at him swiftly, the Prince could see sudden negative emotions swirling in these black orbs. If there was one thing Vegeta could perfectly analyze, it was Gohan's eyes, two open gates to his soul. He was still stunned of the arrival and gazed at him.

 "I... I forgot my gloves earlier... Sorry." The Head Councilor murmured, as he scanned the room.

  He saw the distinguished white pair on the Prince's mirror and Vegeta began to wonder how he didn’t notice them before. With small hurried steps, Gohan went through the room to put them on, Vegeta stopped watching him and laid down again when he felt too much at once, especially that mix between irritation and shame. When Gohan finished fumbling with them, he walked back to the doors, he didn't go out, as Vegeta couldn't hear the sound of doors closing. Nothing happened in the room for a while. He didn't want to know what the half-Saiyan was reflecting on.

 Instead, footsteps approached his spot on the bed before making an abrupt halt.  Fingers touched his knee and with an exasperated sigh the Prince sat again and glared, as he knew this would happen.

"What?" Vegeta barked, ready to throw him out any seconds if he said anything wrong. The shy Councilor retreated noticeably, as hesitation flashed through his eyes and he hoped for a moment the other would go but he corrected his stance, swallowed, and seemed to be determined on talking.

 With all the troubles he had endured lately, it didn't bother him to have strange thoughts towards him crossing his mind. Vegeta admitted that the man was pretty handsome, as he was tall and slim, one of the slimmest but still muscled Saiyan he had seen and his soft jet-black hair that was nearly brushed could seduce anyone and his eyes. He had no shame in accepting the sheer force of these two orbs, especially now as he scrutinized him. At least, he had ruined everything with this handsome man, it could have been an ugly midget. Heh, he was starting to sound like Raditz-

"Will we ever do it again?"

_... What. The. Hell!?_

 He never ever fancied on being so taken aback in his life. Was the man serious? Really? Maybe he was deaf and didn't listen to him this morning, because it was clear that when he said 'nothing happened’ he didn't mean 'that's why we should do it again'. The shock was so well written on his face there were no doubts he didn't except that. The worst was that Gohan even dared ask that question, like, maybe he'd answer yes! His fury began to climb up. How could he do this? When he wanted to calm down, he just had to come to his room and piss him off! He couldn't bear looking at him much longer, he had to make him leave. He couldn't just freak out, Kakarot's arrival frustrated him enough.

"Gohan," he called. "Get out."

"But-"

"I said get out!"  Vegeta shouted with a roar, slamming his fist on the bed, not controlling his rage. The half-Saiyan raised his hands in defense and bit his lip, which Vegeta assumed was a sign he would go. But he was wrong again.

"N-no!" Gohan blurted out, as his fists formed at his sides, his head shook, eyes pleading. "I want to know… did I do something wrong? Please!"

"Gohan not now!" his teeth were clenched, and his body trembled. He was going to punch him.

"Why not now! I need to know! Pl-"

 "That's it!" He sprang off his bed and his right fist flied to Gohan's face.

  By pure instinct, the other dodged. Not having time to evaluate the situation, he seemed to sense another punch and caught it quickly. Vegeta was enraged, as his right fist was trapped, so he charged again, this time aiming the solar plexus. Gohan caught it too. He tried to take advantage of this by pushing the half-Saiyan to the doors, however Gohan's feet were fixed to the floor. Wanting to kick the other, he lifted his right leg but Gohan quickly exploited his unbalance and roughly shoved him on the bed. He bounded his arms above his head, climbed up and the Prince was captured in his grip. The Prince trashed around, muffling his growl, eyes shut, but with his lack of training, there was no way he could escape the Head Councilor. Eventually he stopped fight and his ragged pants calmed down.

Vegeta laid still, the adrenaline rushing out. Obviously, he was perfectly aware of the warm body on top of him, on all fours, and the grip on his wrists, preventing any attacks. The anger left him, and it was replaced as he felt terribly feeble, hollow, and tenuous. As his eyes opened, he was met with the other staring at him, feeling his breath on his face. So many emotions in his eyes, so many he didn't want to face. The pleading look on his features was back, but he couldn't explain, he couldn't, because every time he tried, Kakarot flashed in his mind, and what would he think if he saw him like that. The other shifted and got closer to him. He was begging silently for an answer.

"Gohan... leave." He finally managed to say. Seeing the other's mouth open, he added. "Please..."

He didn't wish to see the hurt painted on the other face, Vegeta turned away and buried his head in his left arm. He was so fucking weak. The warmth disappeared suddenly, as his wrists were freed, and he could guess the other left, as he heard the door open and close softly. The only movements he made for the next hours were rolling on his side and hiding his face in his hands. Then he shut off the rest of the world.

 

****

 

Vegeta woke up to the intercom's alarm. He pressed the button. Nappa's voice came out.

"Prince Vegeta, Kakarot's pod has been spotted. He will arrive in less than an hour. Meet me at the arriving area when you're ready."

The voice was cut. Still drowsy from his nap, he lazily got up, half-lidded eyes scanning the room, but he fell, butt landing back on the sheets. He stayed like that for some minutes, dozing off again, before he rubbed his eyes and struggled to stand. Watching his armor and cape on the floor, he wondered if he should wear them, but the comfort and heat from his long sweater convinced him it was better to not change. He looked in the mirror and noticed his hair was even messier than before, but he could care less. Should he get a shower before going? No, it wasn't necessary. Without a thought, he touched the doors and they opened. He went out.

At a slow pace, he exited the palace, with a bunch of soldiers to escort him to the arriving area. The mask of indifference was back in place, but he knew it wasn't as efficient as before. The deep anxiety that had settled in the pit of his stomach during the day was gone, as he was going to face the problem. He hadn't found a solution, he had no clue about how he'd reacted; he knew he was going to cover it up, somehow, but he depended on nothing. It didn't matter anyway.

 He advanced towards Nappa, that stood pompously, arms crossed, and bowed lightly upon his arrival. He inclined his head in return, and paused next to his side. Nappa wore a scouter, probably to know when the elite Saiyan would be spotted. They waited for quite some time, but they never spoke, and he could feel the growing anticipation manifest itself. It was only by pure impatience, not fear or any pitiful emotions. He knew the more he waited, the less assured he would be, and his mask would break. However, he kept up, he didn't show weakness. Instead he held his sweater and tighten it over his body. It was starting to get cold.

 Nappa's scouter rang. Kakarot would land in a minute. Tilting his head up, he could observe a blue streak taking a sharp turn in the evening sky, the two suns having set down a moment ago. He could feel a powerful wind blowing their faces, he hugged himself tighter, and unwillingly his stance stiffened. Kakarot was here. After a month of absence, he was back, without knowing how everything changed in such a short time, while Kakarot certainly remained the same. The white pod was clearly visible now. He gulped, strands of his hair tangling. It was coming down. How was he going to deal with all of these? Guess it was time to act. Guess it was time to fail again. Guess it was time to break a little more.

The pod touched the floor.

He held his breath.

The pod door hissed as it opened.

He was here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who commented, as it really makes me happy to see people taking interest in this story, and knowing what you guys think is really nice!  
> Don't forget to like and comment ^^  
> See you all for next chapter for Kakarot's arrival!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back already! I bet you all are surprised to see me so soon (lol me too, didn't think I'd finish it that fast!)  
> Also, thanks to all the lovely comments you guys sent! I didn't get the time to reply with my exams but I'll make up for it with this one!  
> Anyway, here you go with chapter 6, with a new point of view!   
> Enjoy

 His space pod gently hummed as it traveled through space, stars and planets would cross his way in the form of white streaks of lights and sometimes other spaceships.

 A red light turned on, as it faintly covered the surface of the space pod. He was supposed to be asleep, but he had set the alarm to wake him one hour before his arrival to planet Vegeta, as he wanted to be ready.

 The excitement grew and he couldn't help the wide grin that formed on his lips. He was coming back. In an hour, he'd pop out of his pod, fly to the Prince's location and surprise him with a warm hug. Just the thought of seeing his Prince, jolting as he saw him, his eyes round with bewilderment, thrilled Kakarot so much. First thing he promised himself when he finally landed back on planet Vegeta, would be that he’d have a nice long stretching session, since he had been sitting down in the same position for the last fourteen hours in his pod and all his muscles were stiff and asleep. Heck he couldn't even puff out his chest without causing pain. The wound on his right leg hadn’t healed properly and it still hurt now. He knew he should have taken the time to bandage it correctly instead of tearing a piece of his spandex and wrapping it tight around his thigh. But he hadn't been able to wait any longer.

 The space pod was directed to planet Vegeta and in an hour he'd see his Prince, his beloved Prince. How he had hoped the formation went smoothly during his absence, how he desired to see his Prince back in shape and gleeful at his arrival, well as gleeful as Vegeta could be, and the soldier would embrace him with such passion.

 This was his dream but he wasn't foolish enough to believe this would happen. Deep down, he felt that the situation he would find himself in once he landed wouldn't be as good as he imagined, but he was sure it wouldn’t be too dramatic. His Prince would just yell at him because his surprise wasn't funny, that he went through hell during his absence and that he should have come back sooner instead of doing the shitty joke of making him think he’d come back late, but then he'd roughly make out with him. The short-tempered Prince was too predictable sometimes, and he chuckled at that. He gazed at the stars. Thirty minutes left, and he still couldn't see any signs of the red planet.  He would run, fly, dance with his Prince. He knew he was repeating himself but his impatience kept growing inside him and thinking about it was the only way to stay calm. Soon everything would fall into place and he’d enjoy being back at home and bask in the warmth of his royal lover.

A star exploded nearby, he could hear the blast and feel the remains hitting his ship.

Ten minutes left. He caught a glimpse of Planet Vegeta. It was coming closer. He let out a breath and leaned back, his arms resting on his thigh, one hand scratching his wound. The pod shook as it hit the atmosphere. He mentally prepared himself for the landing.

_Finally, I'm here Vegeta._

 

********

 

The door opened.

He was here.

He was finally here.

 He was so delighted! If he had thought before fighting on a foreign planet isolated in the deepest part of the universe was an amazing experience, coming back to his Prince was greater. He didn't see anything because of the smoke surrounding his ship, even as he got up and tried to look over it. He even bounced on his feet to see but it didn't work. With a huff, he put his hands on his hips and waited for the smoke to disappear. While he grew eager, the shadows of Nappa and Vegeta began to appear. At this realization, a huge grin spread itself on his lips. His Prince, he would admire him.

But the sight that greeted him however, startled him, his mouth hung open. With one look, he could tell right-away that his Prince was in horrible shape and his hands slipped off his hips in shock as he scrutinized him; Vegeta's shoulders were slouched, his posture unsteady, he could see the slight shiver that run through his body. He had lost some muscle mass in just four weeks and slimmed down a bit. The usually beautiful flamed-shaped hair was tangled and going in every direction but his face, while most of it hadn't changed, his eyes had lost that sparkle, that fiery and proud sparkle. They were now dull. Vegeta was always proud of his lineage and his title. He always made sure everyone knew that by wearing his royal outfit, but instead he adorned a brown long sweater vest. If this portrait didn't shock the Saiyan enough, seeing his Prince flinch when he fully appeared changed his mind. How his eyebrows furrowed a little and a quite gasp escaped from his mouth. He quickly covered it with his impenetrable mask though. The joyful reunion he had hoped to see was a dream, but he couldn't blame his Prince, when he was in this state. By all the Suns Goddesses what happened during his absence? He just wanted to rush to him and embrace him, take him away from his pain but Nappa was on the watch.

 "Welcome back Kakarot." Nappa’s voice boomed out loud as he started to put his arms behind his back.

Oh, Nappa hadn't changed a bit; he seemed healthy but irritated. Why? Wait... wasn't it supposed to be Raditz here to help him land so as to not alert Nappa? Ah, Raditz told Nappa and the Prince he was coming! He just couldn't keep a secret... he should have noticed earlier but he had been so shaken to the core when he caught a glimpse of Vegeta that he had forgotten about that. That meant that if Nappa was here, he was certainly not here to help Vegeta celebrate his return. But he wasn't worried, after all, being an elite soldier and the best one whatsoever brought some privileges. He should be fine.

"General Nappa, Prince Vegeta" he bowed. "Elite soldier Kakarot is back from his mission on Zara, earlier than scheduled due to a wound. The rest of the crew stayed on Zara to finish it off."

"Soldier Kakarot don't give me that crap! We perfectly know why you're back earlier than scheduled," Nappa barked at him.

 He then started complaining and telling him he was utterly responsible for sending a fake report and leaving his crew, that he should be ashamed of his behavior and other stuff he didn't really pay attention to. He knew the outcome of this speech, so it was no use listening. What worried him though, was that Vegeta didn't say anything, he hadn't opened his mouth, not once. Guilt crawled to his emotions, as he became sure that it was his fault: he gave up on his Prince. Vegeta had told him the first month of his formation would be the hardest, so what did he do? He went to a mission. He should have refused it, but how could he have predicted that this would be the result! The Prince was head down, in a miserable state, and definitely looked abandoned by him. His troubled thoughts were interrupted as Nappa snapped his fingers in front of his face. He stopped his gaze and shifted his eyes slightly back to the giant.

"Did I make myself clear, soldier? It's the last time you do that!" Nappa repeated.

"Yes sir, I understand my fault." Kakarot replied, bowing fully.

"Good." The giant fumbled with his scouter, then told them they should come back inside.

Before they began their walk, Kakarot decided to try and make his Prince better and approached him. As he got near, his arm encircled the smaller man's waist but the lithe man quickly brushed him off and marched behind Nappa. He blinked. A couple of times. Then he joined right behind them. Why did his Prince brush him off? Did he smell? No he didn't, he had checked before. Did the Prince feel that bad that he didn't want to be comforted? This wouldn't be new. Or did he not forgive him? Oh no... Wait he knew why! It was because of Nappa and all the soldiers escorting them, wasn't it? Yes, it had to be! After all, Vegeta wasn't keen on being affectionate in public, especially Nappa. Relief washed over him. He couldn't wait for them to be alone, he wanted to cuddle with him and take all his worries away. He was also hoping to give him some food because he didn't seem healthy and eat something too. He was hungry.

Once they arrived in the palace, Nappa left them to their business. While the Prince still didn't speak much, he dragged the royal to the dining room on the main floor. It was actually an all-you-can-eat buffet, where you could come anytime you wanted, eat whatever you wanted, wherever you wanted, either in the room or take out. The Prince sat on a chair at a table in a corner, while he chose something to eat. It was just a snack, so he only took three plates of Meh'alha for him and three for his Prince. He made his way to the table and sat next to him. They ate in silence, well even if he wanted to talk he couldn't do it and gulp all his food in the same time. Vegeta ate neatly, his royal manners showing and completely finished the three plates, which made the elite Saiyan smile. When he was done, he slammed his third plate on the table and gave a satisfied sigh. Vegeta moved next to him as he held his knees close to his chest and he spoke, finally.

"Thanks... for the food."

His voice was hoarse and awfully low, which fitted his state. He turned his head and tilted it.

"Well its normal…don't worry."

 They fell back in their awkward silence. Kakarot was deeply torn; he didn't know what to do. He really wanted to speak to him but would the Prince answer? Was he even ready to talk? Maybe he should just take him to his room and let him sleep, he seemed like he needed it. But he really wanted to speak to him! To talk to his Prince! Why was he being so hesitant anyway? Raditz always told him it was not good to think too much, and that was exactly what he was doing. Shaking his head, he resigned himself, because he couldn't guess the Prince's reaction.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked.

The Prince sharply turned toward him, mouth quirked up, and stared at him as if he had said the dumbest shit ever... now he felt stupid, it was always like that with his Prince. It was normal for them he thought, the Prince was much smarter than him. The Prince ran his hand through his hair, looking away while he gritted his teeth.

"I-I... of course not," he sighed his face mixed with pain. "It's just..." he winced lightly while gripping his strands.

 Kakarot watched curiously as he didn't know what was going on in the Prince's head. Vegeta moved his hand down abruptly and gained momentarily confidence in his speech.

"Look, it's complicated... and today has just been really hard for me...So I just want you to not worry ok?"

The Prince seemed to await his reaction but the third-class didn't really know what to say.  His question was still not answered. Was he mad or not? And not worry about what? About him? How could he ask him something like that! He couldn't stop himself from worrying over him, especially when he was in such a distraught state! Seeing the Prince growing impatient, he decided it was time to reply.

"But... are you mad at me?" his tone wavered. The other shook his head and put his hands back on his knees.

"I was... before I was but now, I'm just... just glad." Vegeta's voice lowered and lowered the more he spoke, as if even his voice wanted to run away.

 Kakarot could feel it. He could feel it radiated from the Prince, a tide of emotions. He was faking it. There was something wrong. Confusing the soldier furthermore. Why would he lie to him? It was natural for him to be mad at him, or not be fine. The uneasiness was powerful as Vegeta's stance faltered. He didn't known why he had lied, maybe to protect him but it didn't matter because he wouldn't get his answer today. As the Prince sniffed, he noticed the red cheeks and the sweat glistening on his forehead. He was getting sick. His love was getting sick while he selfishly asked things that made his Prince uncomfortable. Quickly he got up and took the Prince's hand and left the table, Vegeta not resisting at all. It was time to recover.

 Not releasing Vegeta’s hand, Kakarot brought the Prince through the corridors of the palace. They passed each floor but never did he complain about anything. Even when guards saluted them, he didn't budge. Once they reached the soldier's room at the third-floor, they stopped and Kakarot pivoted to face the small Prince. He seemed smaller he noted to himself. Weariness settled in the other's eyes. He didn't know if his question would receive a positive answer but he said it anyway.

"You wanna come to my room?" The Prince's mouth twitched, as he stared at the doors. He quickly continued. "We don't have to do anything, I just want you to be alright, and may-

"Kakarot I'm fine!" Vegeta snarled, which he seemed to regret but masked it quickly. He was surprised to see he still had some fight in him. Unfortunately, it didn't last long.

"I just... need some time to sleep, nothing else." His demeanor seemed to scream "I'm not fine" but he didn't want to tell him. It pained, this refusal but he knew there were new boundaries he had to respect. Vegeta was tired, so he wouldn't bother him. He nodded, even if the Prince would not see as he still didn't look at him.

He let go of his hand and it fell limply at his side. The Prince held his head down as he walked toward the stairs and suddenly stopped. Kakarot looked oddly, his head tilted to the right. The Prince turned abruptly and rushed to him. His eyes widened and he stepped back when he sensed arms circle his waist and a head nuzzle his chest. Kakarot stood there, perplexed, while warmth spread over him. He gazed down at the Saiyan's hair, in total wonder, until he heard a murmur so faint he had to dip his neck slightly to catch it.

"I missed you."

He blinked again. A small smile graced his lips and he embraced him fully, his huge arms swallowing the smaller frame, tail hugging the others. Kakarot's concerns eased a little but they were still very present in his mind. He tried to enjoy the moment and buried his nose in his Prince's neck. Taking advantage of the moment, he smelled the strong scent of his Prince, but noticed it was slightly off. For some reason that he couldn't explain, but he didn't mind it. Vegeta hadn't moved since he buried himself in the soldier's chest, instead of Kakarot who scratched his sides with featherweight touches. He could stay like this for so much longer, he had been yearning it during his mission, to cuddle his Prince and to know he was safe in his arms but his Prince shifted in his hold and they separated. He stepped back and nodded to the Saiyan then headed to his room, joining the stairs about six feet from Kakarot's room, while he watched him disappear from his sight.

As the doors clicked open, he marched in. He had longed for his room, with his comfortable bed and his pile of cushions, his huge cabinet full of clothes. His fridge and pantry full of food and his personal bathroom. Thinking washing up would do him well, he grabbed some clothes from his cabinet and took a refreshing shower hoping it would ease his mind from today’s events. Once it was done, he decided to properly take care of his wound. Correctly disinfecting and bandaging it with a real bandage this time, he got out, dressed with only a yellow tunic with orange waves at the bottom and red socks. As he clapped his hands, the blinds on the windows on the left were put on and he hopped on his bed, landing on the fluffy red sheets.

As he got comfortable, he thought about his Prince again. Images of the miserable being he had just seen a moment ago resurfaced in his mind and they were all so vivid it almost overwhelmed him for a moment. He grappled the tip of his sheet. His Prince asked him to not worry, so why wasn't he doing as he said? It was hard. All the fatigue that emanated from him, it was powerful, it even disconcerted him to be the only one to notice it. Had no one else sensed it? His foot and tail waved. It bothered him. Certainly, someone must have sensed the distraught state of the Prince. Not Nappa, he had warned them. He bit his sheet. He had to show he cared. Even if he didn't know what happened, his Prince would inform him eventually. He had to be here when he needed him, to be present when he struggled, and to prove to him he had not abandoned him.

His eyes were half-lidded and he yawned. It was soon time to drift away. One last picture was projected in his mind, their small hug and he grinned. At least he knew his Prince still loved him.

And that’s what mattered to him greatly.

 

********

 

 He awoke around fourteen in the morning and clapped his hands together to let the rays of the suns bath his room in light. He stretched as his face brightened. Oh how he had missed sleeping in a real bed. He loved missions, but being forced to sleep on corpses, since they literally littered every inch of land, was depressing. He got off the bed and put on his armor and spandex. Quickly, he peered at his hair in the mirror next to the cabinet, passed his hands through it until he was satisfied. Today he felt energized, as if he could destroy billions of planets with one punch. Being back made him cheerful. He found his gloves and boots and took a slice from an old cake and gulped down. Since he had nothing to do, he decided that it was time to go see his love.

The tall Saiyan strolled in the white corridors, like always, heading first to the restaurant to get himself and his Prince a proper meal. A random thought popped into his mind; by the sun goddesses he hoped that when his Prince would become King, he'd change the colors of these corridors. White was nice and calm but they could be orange, yellow or something more vibrant!

 His thoughts were interrupted when he found himself already near the Council Chamber. As the inside of the room was slightly visible from a small opening, he caught sight of his lovely Prince. There were six other Saiyans with him and they all sat around a round table. Curiosity surpassed his hunger and he approached the opening, watching the scene unfold.

It was quite apparent they were all in the middle of a council, as different voices debating reached his ears. He didn't know now was the Council’s time and by the look of it, it seemed like it had started earlier than normal. He watched his Prince again. The short Saiyan was perfectly in his field of vision, he could see his face perfectly. Relief filled him when he saw his hair was brushed neatly, his royal cape and armor on and sensed the authority and power he had. Yes, his Prince seemed in control of his facial expressions, his behavior yelled confidence and he was glad to see him back to normal. He had been worrying over nothing, his Prince had just been really tired and now he was better. He sighed loudly and leaned on the doors. Kakarot eyed as Vegeta continued on with his meeting. He was so handsome and smart, it made him so proud. He leaned in more hoping for a better view, however he did not expect the loud creak that would follow plus the two doors fell off and landed on the floor with a big slam.

All the Councilors rotated in their seats and stared at the Saiyan that stood awkwardly in the doorway. Kakarot glanced at the doors, then at his feet, then at the Councilors and let out an embarrassed chuckle. His Prince looked him with a horrified angry expression, getting up from his seat, just like the Saiyan next to him. By the way, he had not noticed before but that other Saiyan stared at him oddly. Maybe they had already met before? He felt like he had but didn't remember when he crossed paths with that taller Saiyan with soft dark spikes as hair. He heard a growl and his eyes shifted back to Vegeta. The Prince was fuming, surprise long gone, with clenched fists, tail thrashing behind him, and he guessed he was furious. Oops.

"... Err," he began. "Hi My Prince?"

 Vegeta let out a frustrated gruff and told the other Councilors he would deal with the issue and urged they could continue without him, he'd catch up. Once he finished his orders, he advanced in his direction and when he got near, the Prince grabbed the taller Saiyan by his armor and pulled him out of the chamber.

 He led him a few feet away in the corridors, then stopped and turned to him and crossed his arms. Kakarot bit his lip, knowing he had been really clumsy back there and that had certainly embarrassed his Prince in front of important people. He put his arms behind him while Vegeta tapped his fingers on his forearm. He glared at him.

"Well?" he hinted. "What do you think you were doing?"

His tone was brash, and Kakarot didn't know how to answer. Especially what wouldn't anger his Prince any further. Well at least the miserable man from yesterday was gone.

"I was... telling you hi?" he attempted to explain.

"By breaking the doors?" he deadpanned. The athletic Saiyan scratched the back of his neck as it was true, this wasn't really smooth. The Prince pinched the bridge of his nose trying to hold back frustration. Kakarot, puzzled, asked him something.

"But why were you working already?"

A perplexed look crossed the short Prince's face as he tried to understand his question. Well that's what he interpreted. He had improved at reading the Prince's face, he could sometimes tell you exactly what he was thinking or feeling. Right now, he seemed to consider him as utterly stupid until realization hit him as his stance straightened and his mouth set in a firm line.

"Oh I had forgotten you weren't here so you don't know my new work schedule," he stated with a haughty tone, which made the other twitch. “Kakarot, look since my formation, I started working at ten. I have many things to do, which Nappa informs me in the morning and I work until twenty-eight o'clock. Now I have a whole day off each week. That's why I was already working."

 The Prince folded his arms and listed his usual tasks. Kakarot listened to every word, as his mind was getting an idea of what had happened during his absence: his Prince had been driven to exhaustion and no one had given him a break. Something was missing though, something that would explain why he flinched when he saw him last night.  What could it be though? Did one of these tasks involve him?

 "Right now, we were having a Council meeting about your report on the Zara mission. So if you don't have any other questions, I'm going back to it." he implied, as he tapped his foot on the floor impatiently. Oh yeah, he had something to do, he couldn't just take him away from his duty. Unfortunately, if his Prince had such a hard schedule he didn't know when he would make up for his mission. As he saw him grow less tolerant of getting answer, Kakarot quickly inquired.

"When is your day off?"

Vegeta shrugged and pondered on it.

"In five days."

"Can we spend that day together?" he offered and put on his most hopeful eyes.

 This would be the only occasion he had this week to properly fix his mistakes and maybe they'd do what the Prince had promised him, even if he didn't really believe it. Vegeta smirked at the display.

"Of course we can," he put his hands on his hips and he moved on with a playful tone. "You have something else to tell me before I go back?"

"Errr... can I get a hug before you go back to the Council meeting?"

The Prince scoffed at the question but approached him and Kakarot couldn't help the grin that spread on his face. However their moment was interrupted as a voice called his Prince and the other moved back away from him. He looked in the direction of the intruder, mimicking Vegeta and noticed it was the short haired Saiyan from earlier, standing in the doorway. Suddenly, he remembered who he was and when he had met him. He was the Head Councilor. What was his name? Was it... wait what was it again? He was sure he knew it! Was it-

"What Gohan?" Irritation seeping through the Prince’s tone.

That was it, his name was Gohan! He was close to finding it though, if he had a little more time. Gohan glanced at him quickly, before addressing the Prince in familiar tone.

"You've been out for some time. Perhaps you should come back now, if it doesn't bother you."

"I'm coming Gohan."

His future King rolled his shoulder and sent him a whisper so low only Kakarot could hear it.

 "I have to go…" and with a swift motion, he put his authority mask back on and left.

 The playful mood was gone and he understood he wouldn't receive his hug anytime soon. He let out a sigh as his Prince marched toward the other standing still, waiting. When they were next to each other, they stared at one another and then Vegeta continued on. The elite soldier began to follow suit but was cut short when the Councilor stared at him, confusion in his eyes. With an inclination of his head, the Saiyan went back to the Prince. Kakarot breathed in defeat and was ready to depart until he caught a glimpse of something odd: the Councilor’s right hand was wrapped on his Prince shoulder, which Vegeta quickly dismissed. The Councilor was seen asking Vegeta something, sadly Kakarot couldn't grasp it. He saw then that this same hand roamed and rested on his back, well it seemed it was resting on his back, but Kakarot thought it was more to support him, since he could see that his Prince had suddenly gotten a bit weak.

 As they disappeared back into the Chamber, he was content to have a proof he wasn't the only one who had noticed his Prince's state, even if he could put on such an invincible image. The Saiyan was totally unknown to him. The Councilor seemed like he had good intentions and that it seemed like he cared for his Prince's well-being. The only thing bothering him was the scent of this man, it appeared he had smelled it not too long ago, but he didn't know why.

The Saiyan shrugged and walked away from the room. It was no use arguing over this, especially when it came to the people that cared about his Prince. He must have helped him with his formation. Now what was he going to do? And how would he occupy himself in the next five days? He had no missions since he was on a short vacation from the last and even if he had any he wouldn’t go anywhere else, he'd stay for his Prince. Guess he'd have to figure it out.

Maybe he should go train. Yes that was a good idea! After all he had to stay in shape for his Prince.

Maybe he'd eat after…

Maybe his Prince would be here…

 Or not….

 

********

 

 Days were passing with absolutely nothing happening, except for the rare times he'd crossed Gohan's way or Vegeta’s, or both which happened often. Whenever he saw them, they were always accompanied by soldiers, escorting them out or in the palace. It was a little entertaining, to see all the guards that were supposed to protect them being much weaker than the two.

But the rest was mostly boring. He trained mostly. Sometimes he relaxed in his room or he strolled outside but it wasn't enough to keep him busy.

 

The Head Councilor looked like a serious and hard-working Saiyan. There was a calm aura around him and he always respected the guards and his Prince. Whenever he'd see him, he would stop to salute him with courtesy and respect, which he appreciated.

 There were some strange moments though. At one point, he didn't recall exactly when, he had witnessed Vegeta and Gohan quarrel over something in the corridor of the third-floor, something which he wasn’t able to hear, but when he got near them, they ceased and went back to work. It happened twice, if his memories were correct but he didn't dwell on it much, his Prince was short-tempered in any case. It didn't surprise him at all.

Really except for that, it was peaceful. But today it would change, because today was the Prince's day off. Sadly, his Prince had come earlier to tell him he'd have to work all morning, so he had to wait until he came back to his room. It was no problem. He would still pass the afternoon and the night with him if he was lucky, so it was fine. He hoped his Prince would be in a good mood or he'll have to make him. He chuckled lying on his bed, his sheets tangled to his feet.

He just had to wait longer.

 A little longer…

 

********

 

 Sure he could wait but it was starting to get way too late now. It was evening already and still no sign from his Prince! Why was it taking so long? By all the Suns Goddesses couldn't his Prince just take a break for once? He couldn't believe that his Prince was still working. It was twenty-seven o'clock! He had seen him around sixteen and he was still working, but this was a little too much now. Maybe he should go check on him again. He hopped off his bed, taking the sheets off the bed in the process and wore his long sleeveless black spandex. Should he put on his armor? No, it was enough, it wasn't like he was going to battle, he was going to see his Prince. As he put on his boots, he imagined what tasks could possibly take him that long and waste all their time together.

 He ruffled his hair and suddenly, an assumption came to his mind. What if his Prince had been so spent from all his work he forgot and went to his room? He snapped his fingers. That was it! He certainly overworked himself and as usual. He made his way to the royal heavy adorned doors. First stop, the Prince's room. To find out if his Prince was slumbering on his bed. He hoped that he was, if not, it would mean he was still working.

 When he arrived to his room, Kakarot knocked on the doors and stayed still as he waited for an answer. But nothing came back. No growl, no annoying remark, nothing. He tried a second time, even if he knew it wouldn't work. Sighing as he still hoped to find him asleep, he opened the doors and went in.

The room was a mess. Well messy for his Prince's standards, it was quite disordered: full spandex were splattered on the floor, his mirror was crooked, his bed wasn't done and the cushions were thrown away. Also his Prince wasn't here. Well he wasn't on the bed. That didn't erase all the possibilities, he could be in his private bathroom, so he checked that too, without even bothering to knock. Nonetheless, he wasn't here too. A wave of disappointment washed over him and puffed in exasperation, as he decided to sit on the bed and mull over it.

So his Prince was either still working, talking to Nappa or the Head Councilor, or anything else that would stop him from spending his afternoon with him. He absently caressed the covers. If he was still working, he could be in the palace or outside, with a group of guards but that last option was eliminated as he recalled that he didn't see any patrols going out today. So he could assume he was still in, somewhere.

But where?

In the throne room?

In the restaurant?

In the Council Chamber?

 He balanced on his feet and gazed at them. He should go visit each of those places, as the chances he was there were much more significant than any other places. Kakarot stared at the cushion one more time and got on his knees and retrieved the cushion on the floor, so as to put it back in place.

 He went out, to his second stop; the Throne Room. The path to it was silent, as no patrols were around that corridor, which was weird; it was the floor that needed a lot of protection. Once he entered the Throne Room, he took a quick glance at it, but there was no trace of his Prince. It was empty and quite dark in there, so he clapped to motion the lights in the room. Still nothing. Maybe behind the throne? Well, it would be stupid for his Prince, but why not? He made his way to it, and no. He halfheartedly expected to see his Prince’s sleep form on the floor.

 Well, what was the next destination? Oh yeah, he remembered, the Council Chamber. He was reluctant to go there, the probability he was still working was far greater there than any other place. He'd rather find his Prince gulping food down in the restaurant than working. A click on the doors and he was out again.

 The Council Chamber was right next to the Throne Room, so he didn't have to walk far. Instead of going straight inside as earlier, he knocked. Unfortunately, he got no answer- but wait! Did he just hear something? Something really faint, a groan. Imagination was one main asset of Kakarot, so he brushed it off and assumed he wasn't here. But what if it was him? Even if he was scared of discovering he was killing himself with work, he had to look. He went back to the doors, and knocked again, this time expanding his senses to hear anything. No sound reached his ears. He was really thinking it was nothing but another groan resonated, a low-pitched groan. This time he was certain, someone was in, and that someone should be his Prince. As he clicked the doors, they slid open and hoped his Prince was in no danger.

 He didn't need to come inside to see where his Prince was and what he was doing, which managed to stop him dead in his tracks. There, he was frozen on the spot, mouth agape, his right-hand holding the doorway, and he paled instantly. All the worries and curiosity vanished off his face and a gaping shock took place. His right-hand clenched the wall and trembled. He... he couldn't believe what was happening, his vision was fooling him, something was terribly wrong and it had to be a hallucination of some kind. His body was unmoving and he could not run away from the scene.

 There, pinned to the wall, was his Prince, trapped between it and the Head Councilor. He was being kissed, by him. However, the taller Saiyan of the two was not just kissing him lightly, no he was devouring him; he could see his teeth shining by the light coming from outside. Fingers began running up slowly and sensually along the royal’s neck and his forearm supported him to the wall. Kakarot couldn't see his Prince's face clearly but he saw one of his arms being pressed to the wall and the other keeping some distance between him and the Councilor’s body. He was so much taller, he over casted his Prince, making him look so thin, short and vulnerable.

 The shock led to hurt for a moment, as he watched the scene unfold and thought that his Prince betrayed him, but this brisk pain left as soon as it became obvious to the elite that his Prince was being forced. That would explain everything; it would explain why he was so distant, why he didn't want to talk to him about it, because he was ashamed of himself. He had seriously thought that the Head Councilor genuinely cared about Vegeta but he was only taking advantages of him. A churning rage rose from this sight, his blood boiled in a climbing fury, melting his shock away. He clenched the wall so hard his fingers dug into it, fissures began creeping up the wall and now the shaking had spread to the rest of his body. His jaw was extremely clenched trying to stifle a maddening growl.

 He had thought this man was respectable, honorable, but he had been so wrong, and he had let the Prince, **his** Prince, in the trusting hands of that man. How did he dare touching him in this way! He had to save his Prince, he wasn't at fault, and he knew it. Vegeta wasn't the one who started this, he wasn't the one in the wrong, he wasn't the one pinning the other to the wall. He should have expected it. He made one heavy step in the Chamber. How could he let him go in the first place? He made another step, his blood pumping loudly in his ear and replacing all sounds around him.

 A pure Saiyan rage was slowly taking over, and it was mixed with pain, hurt, he was mortified. His eyebrows furrowed and the scene kept going, that offensive Saiyan got closer to his Prince's body and held his hips with his massive hands. He saw red and the growl he had hidden was released, a deep wild growl.

 It stopped the two Saiyans. Completely froze them in place as if time stood still. The furious elite stomped to them, slowly his steps echoing and his growl vibrating. Gohan turned around, with a confused look on his face. Kakarot finally could admire Vegeta's expression: his cheeks were puffy red, his lips trembled and his eyes were wide open with complete bewilderment. His entire form shivered. He was a mess but what further infuriated him was the glint of shame that passed in his eyes, because he knew that shame was directed to himself, because he had been 'too weak' to deal with it and Kakarot couldn't accept that.

 His Prince needed help and protection and he was going to grant it. He halted close to that repulsive Saiyan, flashing his fangs at him. He noticed that he still had a hand on the Prince's hip, even if he was fully turned to him. Oh he was so going to pay for everything; the desire to pummel the taller Saiyan to the ground grew as Kakarot marched closer to them. The offender needed to be punished, the Prince needed to be protected. With a guttural threatening voice, he pointed a finger right to his face, containing most of his wild rage and he spoke.

 

"Back off my Prince, you disgrace!"

 

Vegeta gasped.

 

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama!!  
>  See you guys for the next chapter! Also, don't forget to leave a comment! It warms my heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! I'm back with a new chapter! But before I let you with the chapter, I'd like to share to you all some fanart and gift people did for the story! They are all glorious, so go see them!  
> There's [one for chapter 4](http://prismakakkerra.tumblr.com/post/170543757799/this-one-is-for-angiewingie-and-miraivashsfreak) by prismakakkerra.  
> [One for chapter 5](https://miraivashsfreak.tumblr.com/post/170458343074/spoilers-here-is-a-super-quick-doodle-of-the) by Vashie.  
> And [one for chapter 6](https://angiewingie.tumblr.com/post/171119737644/miraivashsfreak-ryotedeschi-a-sketch) by ryo.  
> Go take a look, they're awesome.  
> Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. And thanks for the lovely comments!  
> Now, enjoy.

_How had he not noticed him?_

 Vegeta’s back was trapped against the wall, his strong powerful hand leaning against it, one of Gohan's hands rested on his hip. The scene around him was so surreal; he hadn't thought that Kakarot would wonder in during their kiss, he hadn't even thought they'd kiss. But now was too late, it seemed as if destiny decided to take this path. No matter where it lead. He just hoped the situation wouldn't escalate too much.

 Eyes froze to Kakarot’s shaking form. He could see all the rage building in his body, such pure rage, but he couldn't judge if it was directed to him or Gohan. The Saiyan was slightly slouched and breathing harshly. This view would make anyone run in fear but he had seen worse before. He glanced quickly to Gohan. The other held a defiant stance, as if daring the other to come closer but his eyebrows were creased in confusion, since he did not understand the other's hatred. Then it hit him. Gohan didn't know about his relationship with the elite. He had no clue why this soldier would be furious at him. This was one of the reasons he hadn't answered Gohan's question. Now, he was starting to think he should have.

 With a single drop of sweat, Gohan kept his hand firmly on his hip and calmly spoke to the enraged Saiyan elite Kakarot.

"Excuse me for my ignorance but why should I?"

 After noting the polite tone Gohan used, The Prince analyzed how the other would react. Kakarot shook his head and gritted his teeth harder.

"Because he's mine! Now back off." he barked and seemed to say it with such confidence, making no room for arguments. It didn't stop Gohan from scrunching his nose in clear revulsion and revolt in front of such a behavior. He didn't understand. Oh by all the Suns Goddesses he didn't.

"Who do you think you are? You cannot speak so freely to your Prince and the Royal Head Councilor," he scolded, to which Kakarot blinked and his eyebrows furrowed.

 Vegeta was scared.

 Witnessing how the scene was spiraling down fast and how the elite was quickly becoming a ticking time bomb, he was paralyzed. It disgusted him greatly. He wanted to shout, take control of the situation but his fear was restraining him. His pride battled to get out though. It was hard to act because he knew what was happening and knew if something wrong occurred, it would be too late. Kakarot was on the verge of falling victim to his Saiyan rage. The gentle loving Saiyan would be completely gone and it would be extremely hard to snap him out of this enraged monster building within. Gulping, he brushed Gohan's hand off of him, made one step toward Kakarot and summoned all of his false confidence.

"Kakarot stop." he ordered, capturing the other's attention. "He's not worth it; he's only Half-Saiyan so let's just go-"

 Kakarot laughed. He laughed loudly, kind of maniacally, his chest puffed out and arms crossed. Thus he flinched, a sharp spade of apprehension stabbing him. This did not bode well for them. He had thought this would have calmed the fighting instincts of the boiling Saiyan but it seemed it only fuelled him more. Gohan's eyes were peering at him, standing straight, but he didn't look back. The Prince was afraid he'd see a questioning face. Kakarot threw his head back and cackled. The elite’s manic laughter echoed throughout the chamber sending shivers down the other two Saiyans.

"You’re a freak?!" he joked, his voice dripped with venom. "This is priceless, a freak daring to touch the Prince. And you were scolding me! HA!"

 Kakarot jerked his head back to them, his expression, sent chills down the Prince's spine. The smirk gone from the other as the elite stared hard at them.

"You do know that I'm an elite soldier right? I am the strongest Saiyan on Planet Vegeta!"

Gohan's eyebrows flew to his hairline and tensed at these words.

"I think I can speak **freely** to my Prince." The Councilor’s entire frame bended a little, even if he was taller than Kakarot already.

"But I don't think you can touch him, since you're a **FREAK _._** "

 The Elite warrior saw the Head Councilor’s fists clench tightly and saw them tremble with indignation, and Vegeta felt his pain as his whole posture showed it to him. Perhaps Gohan had learned many things about him during the weeks they spent working together but he did learn a few things about the Councilor.

"This is ridiculous." Kakarot declared.

He marched toward him and suddenly he grabbed Vegeta’s left wrist, hurting him in the process and began to drag him towards the doors with him, still speaking.

"Let's go Vegeta, this is disgusting."

 He didn't protest, on the contrary he was glad because the worst was avoided and he would take as much time as needed to calm his love down. However, he had not expected Gohan to roughly shove Kakarot away, freeing his wrist from the injuring grasp. The same man guided him slightly behind him, taking a defensive stance.

"I'm not letting some crazy Saiyan like you force him out! Elite or not."

 

  Oh no... this was a mistake. An enormous mistake. Goddesses, helped them get through this alive. If before he had been offended by the idea of being scared, now he had no shame. Did Gohan realize just what he has unleashed? No, this idiot was being brave so he didn't know the impact of what he did. The Prince shifted his eyes to his love and he felt the rage come in waves from Kakarot. He could not see his eyes, as his head was hung down, he could only catch a glimpse of his quaking stance and his bloody fists, proving how tightly he clenched them.

 He whispered lowly "Kakarot calm down", but he didn't hope much. Gohan was going to get beaten up, fast and painfully, because of him.

 All of a sudden, Kakarot powered up creating a harsh wind that slapped their cheeks, Gohan automatically pushed him gently back to the wall whispering "stay here" to him before facing his opponent. But he didn't power up right away. Kakarot's head lifted up and the difference was petrifying. No longer was he the kind-hearted Saiyan, the red haze had taken over, engulfed his entire being and the enraged beast was back. He recognized it, he had already witnessed it before, even fought it; the sudden sharp fangs, the messy hair, the bloodshot eyes, and his body taking a slight red aura. But it was only the beginning of the transformation. His eyes were hostile and his mouth formed a horrible grimace. Regrets flooded him as the low guttural voice of the elite echoed.

"You. Are. Dead."

 His power flared up and he roared. Gohan powered up, as he prepared himself for the battle. He had no clue if the Saiyan had enough strength to keep up, since he never sparred with him but he didn't dwell on it for too long. It was a combat of stare first, the two gauging each other with a huge tension. Then, Kakarot charged towards Gohan.

 Vegeta leaned against the wall and watched the fight unfold in front of him as it was the only thing he could do. If he interfered Kakarot would also chase him and in this state of mind he didn't want to think of what would happen. It was a coward act. Meanwhile, the two Saiyans fists collided with each other, sending shockwaves through the room.

 At one point, Kakarot threw a punch to Gohan but Gohan jumped out of the way to land behind him, and joining his hands together, he delivered a blow to the back of his head. Kakarot stumbled a bit but was not able to find his footing; he fell flat to the floor. The elite didn't waste any time and trapped the other's ankle with his feet, he twisted it and made the Head Councilor fall too.

 They were both on the floor but they recovered fast, Kakarot began to get up first. It wasn't a good idea though because the other on the floor went on all fours and arms supported him as he did a handstand, foot landing straight into Kakarot's solar plexus. A loud smack sounded and Vegeta stared, stupefied by the agonizing groan Kakarot let out, his whole face scrunching up. Gohan stood and pulled away stumbling a foot or two.

"Are you calmed down?"

 Gohan questioned Kakarot, his arms ready to block any kind of attacks to his chest the other was likely to blow. His demeanor was composed, his face serious, eyes never drifting away from his opponent. A small sweat drop licked his cheek. It was almost terrifying to The Prince, that calmness, the slight pants being the only indication he was fighting. How could he hold on with Kakarot as his adversary? How could he be so assured? He lost himself in those eyes without noticing, as he kept on trying to resolve that mystery.

  A growl snapped him back to Kakarot and he turned his head to him, jolting at the sight. The red aura was being replaced with a yellow one, which meant one simple thing: he had become the beast. The feral sound erupting from deep within his core made the table shake, two or three chairs fell and Vegeta wavered. When he scrutinized his eyes, they were completely dilated and savage. He advanced, floating at light speed toward Gohan, letting a low shriek.

 The combat continued as Kakarot punched and pounded the defensive block of Gohan, trying to break through it with all his power. In the same time, he forced the Head Councilor to retreat. Seeing his onslaught wasn't working, he kicked the other's leg and Gohan lost his balance. Gohan's face wasn't protected by his arms anymore and the beast took advantage of it. The enraged elite slammed his head against the other, leaving a deep red mark that spread across the Councilor’s forehead; he didn't have the time to wince in pain, as the enraged elite separated his arms and pummeled his torso.

 It was such a drastic turnover, when suddenly Gohan was the one beaten down, but it was obvious to Vegeta. He had predicted it the moment the yellow aura appeared. Even if he knew, it was still shocking to realize that Kakarot was uncontrollable; that he fought without any technics, only pure savage strength, and each movements were unpredictable. Kakarot wasn't thinking.

Kakarot wasn't here.

 For a moment, it seemed like Gohan had given up, as he kept his eyes closed and took the beating without protesting but in a swift motion, he flew up and his right knee smashed into his jaw. It should have been an efficient move but it failed to have an effect since he wasn’t fighting a regular Saiyan here. In his place was a great beast. Gohan's eyes were wide as Vegeta saw the beast gripping the other’s ankle. He tried to retreat, to boost up but the hold maintained him in the same spot in the air. Kakarot took his head and popped it back in place. He smirked wickedly. Vegeta tried to approach the scene and he caught Gohan's dark orbs. A flash of fear passed through them, before Kakarot pulled him down and punched his face one last time and threw him to the nearest wall like a used ragdoll. Gohan's body landed on the floor, crumpled, leaving no trace of the impact on the wall. A pained cry escaped the Councilor’s lips when he weakly stood up, unbalanced on his feet.

 Kakarot let out a shout and his hair flashed into gold, finishing the transformation. Strands stuck up in the air, muscles grew three sizes, his dilated eyes became cerulean. He had ascended. He was the golden warrior, the legend, but also an uncontrollable beast. Actually, no one really knew if he was the Super Saiyan from the myths. The Super Saiyan was supposed to be a pure being, not an animal who had no hold over this form. It was still as powerful, and Gohan, swaying on his feet, wasn't ready for this. Not ready at all.

 Kakarot crouched down a little and he put his hands to his side, focusing on the target. Suddenly, a power sphere began to form itself between his palms and Vegeta took in a sharp breath. Kakarot was going to let out a giant energy wave. It would destroy the room. It would set the alarms. Everyone would see what happened. Or it would hit Gohan, leaving him extremely bruised and damaged and set the alarms. The outcome was the same and not desired at all. What was he going to do? If Gohan wasn't drained enough, he'd certainly fix the situation. He peered at him.

 The Gohan he saw was an aching, bloodied mess. The light blue tunic he usually adorned was ripped off; only the bottom was still in place, as the belt maintained it. His gloves were covered in faint cuts. The worst was the gash on his forehead that spilled blood onto his eyebrows and slid down his eyes. He was about three feet from him as he saw him quiver as a tremor passed through his body. However, his serious face wasn't gone. He was an excellent fighter for someone who didn't like to fight but he was nowhere as strong as the legendary beast. And right now, if he took the blast head on, he would be barely alive.

Kakarot spoke then.

"Ka..."

 He was preparing for his most powerful attack and it would soon be launched. The aim was Gohan. It would kill him. Kakarot would be banished from the palace, he would be dethroned, and the Head Councilor would be gone. He had to stop it. Somehow.

"Me..."

 The two suns had almost set all the way down, the light coming from outside were small gleaming dots in the sky. He was tired of watching the two fighting for him. He was tired of being so weak he couldn't impose himself in their battle and stop them. He was tired because he was frail for a Prince that was supposed to rule over Saiyans. He wasn't even brave enough to fix their mistake.

"Ha..."

 He powered up. Fast but swiftly, as to not alert the beast. He would stop that blast, saving Gohan, and making sure Kakarot wouldn't regret his actions later. This was what he was supposed to do.

"Me..."

 He squatted down a little. He would jump to the blast and stop it. Fists formed to his side. A Prince is supposed to protect his people. A Prince isn't supposed to let his heart guide him. A Prince lived to only assure the stability of his kingdom.

*I am the Prince of all Saiyans... And I will do as I'm supposed to.*

"HA!"

 With a roar, Kakarot let the blast out. Vegeta shouted and flew to Gohan. He shoved the Half-Saiyan out of the way and made sure he was in the course of the blast. It hit him, harshly. He tried to contain the power with his hands, forcing it back. It was in vain. He had lost so much power with his formation, he couldn't stop it. It was too much. He weakened it slightly, before he let it strike his chest. He screamed in pain.

 The energy wave dissipated. There were no scratches on the walls, no windows broken, nothing. Gohan laid back on the floor, an arm supporting his weight. His jaw went slack and his eyes grew wide. He was alright and Vegeta smiled at that. His knees buckled under his weight but he stayed up. A deep ache creeped up, and he felt blood slipping out of his body, but didn't care. He looked at Kakarot. His Saiyan's hair had recovered his normal shape and was black again. No more yellow aura, no more dilated blue eyes, no more sharp fangs. The gentle Saiyan was here again. His lower lip trembled, his eyes were bright, but the beast was gone.

 He nodded, but it was too much for his body. He fell, his legs giving up on him. As his right side touched the floor, his half-lidded eyes closed. Everything ached, but it didn't matter; he had accomplished his duty.

He heard someone crying out his name.

He blacked out.

********

 

 He ran to him and collapsed next to his Prince falling onto his knees. Daring to touch him with unsure hands, he pivoted him to his back and held him. Frenzied eyes scrutinized the wounds of his Prince: his bottom lip was cut, small red marks were spread on his gorgeous face, his armor and the top of his blue spandex were completely tore open. He took off the remains of these, making his bare bruised chest free for all to see. He gasped when he caught a glimpse of the smearing gash coming from his abdomen to his left armpit. He embraced him tightly, head down, his whole face scrunching up.

*What have I done?*

 Kakarot stayed in this position, wailing out The Prince's name from time to time, lost in his regrets. He heard fabric rustling and footsteps coming toward them. Gohan approached them; he didn't need to lift his head up to guess. His confused thoughts were telling him it was fine to let him walk to them, after all he wasn't the one who had damaged the Prince, but other thoughts were telling him he was the cause of everything, the cause of the elite’s mind snapping. His head was in a distraught state, as always when he got out of the transformation. Images of what had just happened collided with images of the past and he wanted them out! He wanted them out now!

Gohan kneeled right in front of him, Kakarot let out a snarl.

"Hands off you bastard! Just get out of here!"

"But I was just-"

"Shut up!" Kakarot fumed. Gohan jolted up. They stared at each other. He didn't mean to be so rude to the other, but he couldn't just deal with that too. He had to breathe to calm himself.

"Just go, Head Councilor. You've done enough."

 He said that last statement with all the reproach he could muster, to make sure the message was received and clear. When he heard him walk away, he was relieved but not for long, as he still felt the blood slipping out of Vegeta's wounds. His eyes stung as he tried to stop the hurt, but everything was rushing to his mind. Why couldn't control himself? Why did he have to be so stupid to act this way? Why couldn't he think straight like anyone else? They should have left him on Earth. He wouldn't be holding his bleeding Prince in his arms, he wouldn't be a burden, he wouldn't be-

"If I were you, I’d take him to the medical bay," Gohan said, breaking his panicked mind. "I hope he'll be alright."

 Then he left. Silence fell in the Chamber. He was alone in the aftermath of the battle, alone with his frenzied regrets. Exhaling, he got up and carried the Prince, one arm supporting his back, the other under his legs. He needed to carry him to the medical bay, right now. He ran to the corridors.

 As he ran through them and passed the stairs to get to the med bay, he realized he needed an excuse as to why he brought a wounded Prince with him. How was he going to explain it? Should he talk about what happened? That he snapped? Maybe he shouldn't or maybe he should! He didn't know! Why was he alone in this mess? Why couldn't his Prince reassure him and tell him simply what to do! His eyes were stinging again. As he was sure he would break down in a minute, all of a sudden, Raditz appeared in the first floor. A wave of relief washed over him and he rushed to him, bawling his name.

The third-class turned around and faced the Saiyan, with a smirk.

"Yo brotha, what's u- What da fuck happened?" Raditz clamored, stopping his march altogether. When he got close to him, he tried to explain, but every time he would open his mouth, no words came out, only hiccup cries. He couldn't hear anything, Raditz kept saying nonsense and it resonated in his head.

"He made a mistake but ya could've controlled yarself! Kakarot why di-“

"He didn't do a mistake!" he practically yelled back, his voice strained from all the screaming he had made in the last hours. Raditz looked at him curiously. All that anger vanished and was replace with guilt. An overwhelming guilt.

"He-He... He didn't... I did, Raditz, pl-please I don't know what-t to do..."

He was sniffing and by all the Goddesses he couldn't even say if he was crying or not. He felt wetness on his cheeks and due to the stress he was sweating. Right now, he didn't care if he was a mess in front of his brother... his brother. He shouldn't even be talking to him, he had hurt him too. He hurt everyone. Raditz sighed. Did it mean he wouldn't help him? Did it mean he would leave him alone? Please no. He had every right to leave him but he needed someone to help him. Two hands touched his shoulders and he gasped, lost in his twisted mind again.

"Kakarot, breathe."

He did as Raditz ordered.

"I will help ya cover it up okay?" his brother was using a soft confident tone, which he hadn't heard in a while. "But for now, I need ya to calm dawn. I can't take both of ya to the medical bay if ya, an elite, is freaking out. So ya're gonna cool down and explain to me what happened on the way, alright?"

 He quickly nodded. Raditz guided him to the corridors while he began to resume the last hours to him. The path was quick, he didn't even notice when they turned and arrived, he was too engrossed in his explanation to care about it. He told him how he had found his Vegeta being kissed by the Head Councilor, how he had tried to take him away but the Councilor trapped his Prince. How he snapped and transformed. How he had set free the beast.

 When he was done, Raditz didn't give his opinion, nor lectured him. Instead, he went to a doctor, a small longed-haired woman, and gave some cheap excuse as to why the Prince was wounded. Another one came and prepared a healing pod for the Prince, whereas he stood in the doorway, with his Vegeta in his arms. He was a little detached from the scene. Every one moved around him. He was so drained from all the events of the day, he couldn't interfere in anything. Then Raditz took Vegeta and put him in a healing pod. As the water filled the tub, his brother left him to speak to some guy, and he gazed at his Prince.

 This was his fault. Regrets were fully back. He had hurt his Prince instead of protecting him. What kind of lover was he? First he abandoned him and then he hurt him, what was next? Perhaps he'd kill him without noticing, without pain. How could be so dumb as to not be in control of his own actions! And his brother! It was awfully miraculous he helped him get him out of this mess, when he knew the poor relationship they had and everything wrong he did to him. He knew Raditz was still mad at him, he was a spiteful Saiyan but he still helped him. Why would he? For their Prince? Yes, it was for Vegeta. The two had a much more brotherly relationship than him and the third-class. It wasn't a joke when he said he was burden.

He was.

 Raditz came next to him, facing the pod, just like him. An awkward quietness settled in the medical bay. They weren't disturbed by any Saiyans as they looked at Vegeta's floating form. It seemed he was resting, as all the features of his face were relaxed. It was strange... when he came back from his mission, hurting his Prince was the last thing he had expected to do. He was supposed to protect him. Now look how much it had went well. He worked up the courage to thank Raditz but the other didn't answer, instead he gave him a bandage gesturing at his thigh that was bleeding. He cured himself, and Raditz addressed him.

"Ya're a pain in the ass, ya know?"

Kakarot looked up at the other and tilted his head down with a faked smile. He couldn't disagree with him.

"Anyway," Raditz proceeded, his face adorning a frown. "I took care 'f everything. I said a training session went wrong and ya accidentally hurt him. Should be alright."

Kakarot was going to thank him again but Raditz interrupted him.

"But I didn't deal with the Head Councilor. He’ll give his own version of the events if someone asks him. Be warned."

 He paused. Kakarot had forgotten about the Head Councilor. Maybe the Saiyan wouldn't be stupid and would keep it for himself. Or maybe he'd scream it to the whole palace, and who knew what would happen then. But he didn't want to dwell on it.

"Once he's healed," Raditz moved on. "We're taking him back to his room, then ya get the fuck out."

"Wh-what?" he asked, startled.

"Ya're still a mess... and I've seen you enough for today."

 The agape mouth of Kakarot closed and he sighed. He understood. Guess he'd have to wait. Guess he'd have to leave then. Guess he'd be alone.

The Prince's breathing was slow, small bubbles coming out of the breathing mask. His hair was still up, but flowing. The wound on his upper body was closing by mystic properties of the Saiyan DNA fluid that encapsulated him. He would soon be healed, maybe in two or three hours. He sat on the floor and gazed at his features, all his attention on him. Raditz left to do whatever he needed to do but didn't worry. He would come back once the healing process would be done.

This really was a horrible day. He desired it would end right now. He… he just wanted to wallow in his regrets.

 

********

 

 Eyelids fluttered, to perceive a faint light coming from the roof and Vegeta knew he was in his room. The sky was pitch-black but the stars shone so brightly it spread a sparkling luster to the whole place. On his right was an empty chair, which seemed off, as it wasn't here usually. He didn't even know why he was in his room in the first place. He tried to recall the last events and ,as he sat up, he winced; a discomfort coming from his abdomen. He noticed he was shirtless and the bottom of his stomach was covered in bandages. Then he remembered he had jumped in front of the blast. It had been extremely painful but that wasn't crucial. What was important was that he stopped the situation from getting worse.

However, it didn't elucidate what had occurred since then, where the elite went or the Head Councilor and especially why he was in his room, on his bed, peacefully resting. He had missed something major, he knew it. Never trust serenity. He took it off and inspected if there was any kind of scar. Who had taken him to his room anyway? It wasn't like-

"The leader of the F3C named Raditz and that elite soldier bought you to your room once you were healed," a voice said from the entrance and he jolted, searching for the source. His eyes widened when he saw Gohan.

 A compress covered a part of his forehead and he was only wearing his black spandex. There were some scratches on his arm and dried blood. Overall, it seemed he had recovered quite well. He had the same serious edge in his regard and it sent chills down his spine. The man leaned on the wall, crossed his arms and continued on.

"They said it was a training accident..."

 He pushed himself back off the wall and walked toward him. As he got near the bed, he looked at him as if he was imploring for something. Vegeta would have liked to bombard him with a billion questions but couldn't speak. Words were of no use, to him, when he gazed at these orbs. He had so much to say though, so much to explain. He didn't know what the Councilor wanted to hear from him and the other understood it. Gohan's eyebrows were downcast.

"I won't say anything."

Vegeta looked at him again, mildly surprised by that. The Head Councilor was a loyal and obliging Half-Saiyan but he had thought he would have to beg him to not say anything. Whatsoever, he had nothing to gain from not saying anything, it was simply unexplainable. He wanted to touch his hand for a moment, to catch his attention but changed his mind. It wasn't like he was in a hurry; he could wait for the other to move on. Gohan shook his head and tilted it to him. The pleading eyes disappeared, replaced by a sudden domineering mask that seemed extremely off. But the other maintained it.

"I won't say anything and I will let you deal with all of this," he began, staring at him with such intensity he was dumbstruck. "But once it is done, you are going to clarify yourself."

 He left no room for any argument, as he turned away without any warning. He didn't depart though. He stayed still. Silent. Was he expecting an answer? If that was it, he still had no idea what to say. The fact that in the end he'd have to expose the situation to Gohan wasn't something he looked forward to but he couldn't keep on running away. Somehow, he would do it. The standing body was motionless for another minute until he whispered something faint but not too faint for his hearing.

"I hope we'll finish what we started, if you forgive me..."

 And with that he stepped out of his room, leaving the Prince in a stunned stupor. His shoulders slouched and he hid his head in his hands at the awareness of Gohan's turmoil attacked him. He had forgotten. How could he? He forgot why he was in this situation to begin with. He panted, his skin paling. This was getting harder to deal with, the problem reaching unsolvable heights in his mind. He had so many things to fix, but he didn't know anything for now, meaning he couldn't prepare himself. When he'd meet Kakarot, he couldn't say what his reaction would be. He was clueless.

 Breathe in, breathe out, he had to calm himself. He needed a sane and rested spirit to face it all. Since he was restrained in his bed until someone else came in, he was going to sleep some more. He laid back, and shifted to his right side, face in front of the wall. He closed his tired eyes and gripped the blankets tight. This wouldn't be an easy slumber but he had to try anyway. As he was slowly drifting away, his mind wandered back to the last event without his consent. Because, even in his sleep, it wouldn't stop him from remembering how everything went downhill. How everything collapsed and exploded so suddenly because of his mistake.

The kiss…

He remembered.

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always! Don't forget to leave a comment ^^. See you all next time for chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Sorry for the wait, I wanted to write a vegehan one-shot before finishing this chapter ^^'. You can go read that story though, it's called Memory Slip, and it's a smuty vegehan one-shot (shamelessly promoting myself I know). Also, chapter 9 will come in a long time, as I wanna write another vegehan one shot and I have to deal with exams and stress. Sorry. But thanks to everyone who still read the story, and keep up with me, you guys are great. And especially big thanks to those guys that has left a comment, it's so nice! Anyway, enjoy this chapter ^^

 He was in the Council Chamber sitting in his usual spot, his fingers played with the digital screen in front of him as he was working on the next battle strategy. Vegeta had been there for some time now, working alone. It was getting dark outside, the Suns were settling down and he knew he was running late for his meeting with Kakarot. As he paused in his activity, his mouth formed a straight line, then chuckled at himself. 'Meeting', he did work too much lately, he was even using professional terms to qualify his break with Kakarot. Quietly he went back to work.

 The day had been fine. He joined Nappa to a festivity of some kind all morning, afterwards he had some reports to check and now he established a strategy to attack planet Potaingst. The Prince and Frieza had talked the day before about the lack of adamantium they were experiencing, which was one of the most important materials used for the space pods. They had come to an agreement that they should invade planet Potaingst due to their high resources in metals. The Saiyan army was in charge of this mission.

 Now, he wasn't supposed to be the one planning this mission, as it was his free day but he had been appealed by it and decided to do it anyway or he was simply drugged to work and he couldn't stop. He didn't mind it. The Potaingster were small creatures with three arms and a worm- like lower body. Their poison was their strongest asset and they used it on all their weapons. Fortunately, they weren't fully developed and weren't deadly to them, it would just numb the member touched by the poison for some time. His army needed to be more vigilant in their underground tunnels. Planning this attack was entertaining to the Prince; he lost track of time.

 As his task was coming to an end, he needed to revise his plans and all would be well. Skipping through everything he had noted, someone sat next to him without warning. Startling him, he looked at the Saiyan next to him, ready to snarl. It was Gohan. In his official Councilor outfit, his hands rested on his legs and he was looking at the screen, all of his focus towards it. Silently Vegeta turned his head and asked what he wanted. Gohan kept his mouth shut and he stared intently at everywhere else but him. Thinking he wasn't going to waste his time, he continued his work.

 After some time it bothered him to have this kind of silent treatment from Gohan. Plus he knew he was being watched and that pissed him off. Couldn't he just talk to him? The other was waiting for him to speak, it was his game, to see if he would give in. Well, he didn't have any desire to play. He barked at him, jerking his head at him.

"Gohan, either you tell me why you're here or you fucking leave."

Gohan got out of his stupor and gulped loudly. Inhaling sharply as he shook his head before he faced him with furrowed brows.

"Can I still expect an answer?"

"Are you serious?" Vegeta replied, sarcasm dripping out of his voice. He threw his hands in the air. "You're harassing me with this every single day! Can't you just forget it? You're impossible."

 He closed the screen with a clap and got up. Quickly, his wrist was caught by the Councilor and prevented him from leaving. Still on his seat, the Half-Saiyan pulled The Prince closer to him, till their bodies faced each other. He looked down at these pleading eyes.

 "I won't forget it. Not until I know why I should." his voice became breathy all of a sudden and Vegeta had the feeling what Gohan would say next will be significant.

 "Since the moment we... we did this, I can't stop thinking about it. In the beginning, it was only because I didn't understand why you were rejecting me suddenly but then..."

Gohan stopped and bit his lip. His head hung down and he couldn't see his eyes anymore. Those beautiful dark eyes.

"Then I wanted an answer because I wanted it to happen again. And I still do."

 He got on his feet and at that instant he was the one being looked down on. He was so much taller, it was painfully obvious.

 "I know this is selfish but you've changed something in me and I just can't explain it. I need you; I need your approval, your admiration, your everything."

 The other clapped both of his hands in his palms, slouching down a little. Vegeta could only listen, mouth agape, not even acting as if it didn't move him but Gohan wasn't done. With a whisper, he finished his confession.

"I... I think there could be more…that we could be more, but if you tell me the reason for your refusal, I'll leave it alone. Unless you actually don't have any reason." his face got closer to his and he felt his breath on his cheeks. "Please my Prince, tell me, why do you resist?"

 Hair tickled his forehead. He was speechless. Vegeta, with wide eyes, could only stare at these dark orbs that glinted with passion. They were so close to each other, their chest heaving together and his sight was blocked by him. He shuddered with the intensity of that gaze. His emotions were colliding together, the admittance sticking his feet to the floor. At this moment, he was certain he couldn't get away with a simple order. This time he had to admit it. To Gohan and to himself. He shut his eyes and replied.

"Gohan, I-I..." he murmured. “I wouldn't mind it happening again. You... you’ve changed something in myself as well. I-I think I also desire it."

 In a flash, Gohan's face beamed with anticipation, a grin beginning to spread over his face but he couldn't let the other hope for long. In a swift motion, he slipped his hands off the other's hold and stepped away turning his back to him.

"But I can't allow it…"

 He didn't say anything else. He didn't need to say more. The message was clear. As long as he couldn't allow it, there was nothing to discuss, unless something went wrong in his relationship with Kakarot. His arms hugged his form and stood patiently. With how many times he had dealt with Gohan in the past weeks, he was sure Gohan would still want to fight about it. What would be his next argument, how was he going to battle his resolve this time? Vegeta didn’t want to know. He heard the other coming to stand right beside him, making him look taller than usual.

"Is it because I'm only Half-Saiyan?" he guessed, his voice so cold it sent chills down his spine. At that sentence he abruptly turned to face him.

"That's not the reason and you-" he was interrupted.

"Then what is it?!"

 Vegeta chewed on his bottom lip, unwittingly. He felt small in front of the thin Councilor. If he told him the reason, it would only fuel the other’s desire more and everyone knew how Saiyans acted when they felt their prize was stolen from them. Even if he was only half, the outcome was predictable. No, he couldn't tell him. Gohan must have sensed his stubbornness and he weakly groaned.

"I don't understand."

He marched toward him, not realizing it though. Vegeta stepped back in response. Gohan was shaking his head and gesturing around.

"I don't understand why you won't tell me. Am I not allowed to know? Wasn't I open enough toward you?"

Vegeta almost tripped, but found his footing back. Their steps were becoming more hurried, Gohan lost in his speech.

"I know as a prince you have higher standards and other principles and me, as a freak, I don't have any, but really, is it too degrading to answer me?"

Vegeta peered behind him to the wall. They were getting near it.

"Gohan, stop it."

 Gohan didn't. He kept rambling on and on, seeming as if he had kept this bottled for days. Finally he could talk. But Vegeta didn't know what to do in this situation.

 The wall hit his back. His arms leaned on it, and he was trapped. Gohan's eyes bore into him but they had gained a begging edge. Gohan's left arm rested on the wall and supported his weight. Vegeta didn't know what to do. Thousands of ideas ran through his head but none of them seemed right. None of them would restore the damaged Councilor. The Saiyan over him sighed loudly. 

"I-I know this is all a game to you…" Vegeta's eyebrows went straight to his hairline at that. "You're a Prince, its normal for you to play with your people, I-I guess."

Gohan squeezed his eyes shut. Vegeta's instincts screamed at him to shove all of that depreciated state away. Although he was cautious listening to them, if this problem wasn't solved, he'd have to.

"But, please," he still didn't look at him. "I don't want to fight for this anymore... J-Just tell me I disgust you and I'll leave."

Vegeta gazed at the man in front of him. The emotions the Councillor felt were all coming in waves to him. It seemed he had finished speaking. Each word he had pronounced sank in his mind. The troubled Half-Saiyan was showing how vulnerable he was to The Prince, which was a sharp contrast to the usually composed man he was. Vegeta was in turmoil, his thoughts, a mess. So, he did as the last time, he let his instincts guide him.

 The suns were down now, but it wasn't fully dark yet. They were between day and night and in that instant. The room darkened.

 Vegeta got on his tiptoes, which went unnoticed by the other and approached his head to his, but he stopped in the middle of the motion. Stared one last time at the other's knitted brows. His lashes fluttered, till he closed his eyes and pressed his lips firmly to Gohan's.

 The body of the other jumped a little, startled but his lips remained in place. He wished he could get a look at his expression but in the same time he didn't need to. Then, the lips pressed back and moved. Relief flooded Vegeta, before he was pushed to the wall again. Gohan pressed his body to his and groaned in his mouth. With light touches on his skin, his right-hand ran smoothly along his neck and Vegeta shuddered at the touch.

 He did not dare return any attention; he didn't want the moment to get out of control. He let Gohan lead the kiss, as he decided when to deepen it. It felt as good as last time. It was wrong but it thrilled him to get engrossed in such a dishonorable act. Gohan seemed awaken. They separated two or three times to breathe but they always came back to devour the other's lips again. He didn't notice when Gohan's hands planted on his hips, but he moaned at the sudden caresses.

 Someone growled a low dark sound. They stopped. Vegeta looked behind them. It was Kakarot, who had transformed into the legendary beast. In his hands, a blast was charged. Fear coursed through his veins when he saw the pure fury in the now cerulean eyes. Kakarot shouted at them, a horrible, heart-breaking shriek and he shot the blast. It was aimed at them and pierced their body.

Vegeta screamed.

 

_****_

 

"Wow Vegeta calm the fuck dawn, ’t was only a nightmare! It's okay, ya're fine!"

 He shut his mouth and snapped his eyes open. Vegeta was back in his room, on his bed, with Raditz's concerned face on top of him. It was a dream. He wasn't dead. It had been so vivid. The beginning, leading up to the kiss had been exactly the same as what happened earlier. However the end was... It was only a dream, the end.

 Sitting up, he heard Raditz's chuckle and he nudged him away. He threaded a hand through his hair and watched sideways the other going next to him on the bed. He told him he knew of what happened. It didn't surprise him but he massaged his head in apprehension, sensing troubles coming. Then Raditz informed him that he had said to everyone he had been harmed due to a training session. What an unoriginal lie. Nappa had called earlier to grant him an entire week without work. To this his mouth twitched. That was uncommon from Nappa to give him such a huge break. Well he was going to use it to fix his problems with Kakarot... and Gohan. He still remembered their talk when he woke up after his injury was healed, and the kiss. He shivered lightly at that to which Raditz casted him a sideway glance. Then he shrugged.

 "Ya know ya're gonna have to explain to him what really happened?" he reminded him, not needing to precise he was talking about Kakarot, and with a joking tone he continued. "Because right naw he thinks ya're a helpless Prince that he's being "tortured" by a bad evil freak."

The bulky Saiyan laughed. Oh yeah, Raditz was always a great support, if you liked being mocked and made fun of. He growled at him and folded his arms. The nasty glare must have had the desired effect, as Raditz quieted down. For how long he would shut up, he wasn't truly optimistic about that. Silence settled in the room. He looked outside; one of the suns was rising slowly. 

Raditz coughed awkwardly and spoke.

"No seriously ya've to talk to him. I'm not dealing with a panicked idiot again."

"Where is he by the way?" Vegeta asked, curious. He had bet the Saiyan would be here next to him when he'd wake up but he was missing.

"I sent him to his room," the third-class shrugged nonchalantly. Vegeta stared at him, judging him. Surely this was a joke. The strongest Saiyan on the planet was grounded by Raditz, really? Unless he wanted to prevent more damage, or it was just because he was still mad at the other. Oh that was it, that child couldn't stand his little brother, even for a few hours. He smirked at Raditz, showing his fangs. Raditz crossed his arms and looked away with a pout.

"What?" he complained. "I already helped him and tolerated him for 'n hour. Plus he was panicking and I didn't want to 'comfort' him or some shit!"

"Oh poor little Raditz," he said, clearly getting his revenge about earlier. The Prince cackled when Raditz told him it had been "extremely difficult" to deal with him. It was amusing, those two, especially when no one really knew why Raditz despised Kakarot, probably for moronic reasons.

 His cackling died down and they sat still. He heard Raditz shuffling around before he got up and watched him closely. Vegeta's ungloved hands held the covers tight to his chest.

 "I'm gonna bring him here okay?" Vegeta nodded. "I've work to do, so don't get into another fight while I ain't here."

  As he marched toward the exit, Vegeta called him, smirking again.

 "Since when do you work now? I thought you were going to sleep again!"

 "Sleeping is an art that needs lots of work to achieve," Raditz replied, turning and bowing in a sarcastic way. Straightening back with a smile he laughed. "Ya should take example from me, you insomniac midget."

 The third class left, Vegeta throwing one of the numerous cushions to the doors, with an insult...that dick. Always mocking him. Every time he had the occasion to, he took it. Vegeta found himself to be alone now, well alone until Kakarot would arrive. Until that worried big baby came here. It left him time to wonder.

 His mind wandered. He thought about the kiss, the fight between Kakarot and Gohan, the broken cry he had perceived before slipping to unconsciousness. It all seemed so far and yet so close to the present. It was mostly confusing to Vegeta though. He leaned his head back to the wall and rubbed his temples. He always got himself into troubles, always found himself in messed up situations. Certainly because he created them but he didn't do it on purpose, he didn't even now he managed to ruin everything. He guessed it was his main feature.

 Opening his eyes, he heard hurried steps coming toward his bedroom. He mentally prepared himself. Vegeta was clueless as to what would happen or what he would see. Perhaps his Kakarot would be furious or destroyed from pain and betrayal. He still didn't think that what Raditz told him was true, that his Kakarot believed he had been helpless to all of this. It seemed so impossible to him. No matter what, the outcome was going to be the same: he would fix this situation. How? Didn't know. Didn't care. The steps halted and the doors opened.

 Kakarot stood still, his pupils flared at him. He was panting. The black spandex he usually adorned was replaced by a simple red tunic, with gold stripes. The long sleeves hid any injuries, even if he wasn't sure there were any. The Elite Saiyan’s legs were bare, except for his boots and he could observe the dried blood on a bandage around his right thigh. Other small bruises covered his legs but it seemed they weren't too concerning. No, the problem was his expression. It was lost, frenzied, and absent. As if he wasn't really there. For a moment, Vegeta interpreted it as a sign of fury but that option disappeared when Kakarot heaved a sigh of relief and came back to his senses. He blinked rapidly and rushed to him.

 Vegeta jolted when Kakarot knelt next to his bed and took both of his hands in his. He buried his head in his arm and never looked up at him. The Prince could hear faint murmurs, it was too muffled to understand. He dipped his head down. Kakarot still didn't look at him.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I am so... so sorry. It's my fault, I-I lost control again..."

 And he spoke the same sentence, over, and over. Guilt flooded him as he heard it over, and over. The misery emanating from Kakarot's feelings were unbearable. He had never seen him so defeated. It was so unsaiyan but it was so Kakarot. Kakarot kept his head pressed to his arms and the hold on his hands didn't loosen, he started to tremble a little, which wasn't good.

 Wanting to comfort the distressed elite, he rested his forehead against Kakarot's hair and whispered faint calming words. If this had happened in any other occasion, he'd have insulted him and told him to get over it, simply but the guilt forced him to act differently. He couldn't just use his usual gruff ways and sent him off, not when it was his fault. The trembling ceased and Kakarot lifted his head up. Vegeta looked at him, breaking the contact of their foreheads. Kakarot repeated himself again and before he ducked his head back in the sheets, Vegeta took his chin and made him stay up.

"It was not your fault," Vegeta began. The Elite breathed sharply "It was mine. I made a mistake, so I'm the one who-"

"Shut up! Not you too!" Kakarot shouted at him and put a hand to his mouth to shut him up, like a child would. Vegeta's eyes widened. The anger in his tone made him quiver slightly, as an image of the uncontrollable beast flashed in his mind. He quiet down his anxiety and paid attention to Kakarot who wasn't done. He didn't budge the other hand from his mouth and watched the elite brows furrow.

"It was not your fault," he retorted. "You have to accept for once that it's ok to be weak. That Head Councilor took advantage of you; he-he abused your trust. I-I saw how he forced you. You couldn't have done anything. It's not your fault! It's his."

 When he said that, he looked down again, and the commanding and self-assured stance of Kakarot disappeared. He bit his lower lip and separated his hand from his mouth. Vegeta arched a brow at that strange mood swing. A minute ago, the elite would have killed the Head Councilor, and now he was miserable again.

"Actually it's not his either..." he denied again. "He... he didn't hurt you, didn't put you in a healing p-pod... didn't scare you. It's my fault. Goddesses, Vegeta I'm so sorry..."

Kakarot buried his face back in the sheets, Vegeta not able to see his face anymore.

 His mind exploded at that. Doubts, questions, ideas, everything collided and he was at a loss for words. When Raditz had said Kakarot believed he had been used, helpless, he was convinced it was just another joke. Now he had the proof it wasn't. Never in all his suppositions had he thought this would happen. Kakarot truly believed it wasn't his fault. He believed with all his heart that Gohan was the "evil person" that abused him and had failed to save him. Vegeta's regrets were strongly present, but he couldn't dwell on them for long. There was still an issue to solve. What path should he take now?

 He had two solutions; either he revealed him the truth, or he rolled with Kakarot's belief. If he told him the truth, that he had fucked Gohan when he was away, it would surely send Kakarot in another fury. He'd transform into the legendary beast again and by all the Goddesses he knew this time he wouldn't make it alive. At least he was honorable and honest to his love. If, on the contrary, he lied to Kakarot by accepting his interpretation and just try to comfort him about it, he would avoid getting killed, he'd get time to restore his relationship with Kakarot. Plus if he told him the truth and Kakarot killed him, the elite would die from regrets. As he seemed to drift toward the second solution, worried stopped him. Not telling the truth today didn't mean that he'd never know about it and, would he be able to keep the secret? Nothing guaranteed him Gohan would keep his mouth shut forever. He needed to think it over again.

 Kakarot was hiding from him still. The only movements he made were the slight rise of his back when he breathed. Muffled cries and words could be perceived faintly, they were mostly addressed to himself. As much as he wanted to do like Kakarot and hide from everything, he had to comfort him, and to ponder on the matter. Getting closer to Kakarot, he put his right-hand in his hair and scratched it, while the other rested on his shoulder. He murmured that it was nothing, that he was alright and that was all that mattered, that it was ok now, but he didn't even believe it himself. These words sounded so fake, even to him, but he hoped they sounded right to Kakarot.

 As they stayed there, Kakarot's trembling form and Vegeta, The Prince tried to figure out what to do. Every time he had made a decision, his doubts slapped him. Kakarot wasn't getting better. He absently caressed the other's neck, his tail waving behind him, as he reckoned the situation for the hundredth time. Something caught his ears though. Kakarot had lightly turned his head to the left and he murmured with a small voice.

"You-you won't want me anymore now..."

 Something clicked in his mind. He knew what to do. Vegeta reacted spontaneously. With both of his hands, he caught the other's head and brought it to his, connecting their lips together. The tense body soon melted into the kiss as he moved his lips, nibbling at his upper lip lightly. He did surprise him, that's for sure but the elite was going to be even more surprised with what Vegeta was going to say. He knew it. When he felt that Kakarot rose a little from his kneeling position to gain more access to his lips, it meant he was calmed enough. Vegeta stopped the connection. Kakarot's eyelids fluttered before he looked at him. The Prince's arm circled around his neck and moved his mouth next to it. As he gave it a quick peck, he murmured.

"Let's do it."

"Let's do what?" Kakarot asked.

"Let's make love."

"...Whaaaaat ?"

 Kakarot jumped up and away from him, eyes wide in utter astonishment. He just smiled at the unbelieving Saiyan, at his paralyzed stance. There was no need to repeat himself, Kakarot had perfectly heard him. It just needed some time for him to understand he wasn't joking. That they were going to do it.

 After Kakarot scrutinized him intently, his face went from shocked to nervous in less than a second. He sputtered dumbly and he started gesticulating. Stuttering nonsense, he listed the reasons they couldn't do it but was poorly succeeding. Kakarot wasn't good with words. He tried to convince him he wasn't in the right state to do it. That he couldn't do it after what happened, that he had to rest, and other feeble arguments he didn't pay attention to anymore. These weak attempts were only straightening his resolve.

 Rising slightly from the bed, he caught the other's right wrist and pulled him back to the bed. The strength of it stunned Kakarot and he fell onto the bed on top of him. The Saiyan sent him a hesitant look, his left hand supporting his weight as to not fully squash him under his mass. He watched the man, watched the sadness still pouring out of his eyes and in an instant he knew what path he should take. They were going to do it; to avoid Kakarot being guilty again, to give him time to heal their relationship. As he slipped his right hand in Kakarot's, he let their fingers twine together. This was the right path. This was the solution. He would do it, after having run away from this for so long. Besides, he still had to wait for whatever Gohan wanted to tell him. He leaned forward, their noses touching.

"Let me show you how much I still want you ok?" he requested, eyes locked on his.

 Kakarot's face lightened up and he shook his head from side to side beaming. He whispered a small "Alright" as he clasped his hands back in his. Appeasement flooded him and in his head it was now clear he had made the right choice.

 Kakarot's lips traced his cheek, giving it a small peck and then slipped slowly close to his own. His left palm cupped his face and his tongue traced the outline of his lips with darting touches. The slow motion made him shiver. The gesture was so affectionate, so delicate, compared to the usual rushed kisses they did. He was not used to waiting so long for their tongues to collide together and the anticipation was beginning to climb up. When he noticed that Kakarot was mesmerized by his lips and he wouldn't approach further, he took action and stuck out his tongue with a pout, caressing Kakarot's tongue. Kakarot jolted, blinking at it. He must have sensed his impatience and with a chuckle he kissed his angry pout away. Vegeta's features relaxed and he brought the man closer to him, feeling their hearts beat together against their chest. It was such a deep connection; it seemed there was only the kiss that mattered, and nothing else.

 There was something special in the way Kakarot handled him. He wasn't wild, nor frantic and he didn't spend much time on his lips. Instead, his touches were light, following the curves of his form with his fingertips. The tenderness he used on him was a constant reminder to him how unsaiyan Kakarot could be. Any wild Saiyan wouldn't waste time on being affectionate, but Kakarot was. Kakarot took off his pants and proceeded to take his own tunic off. He could see his bare torso, covered in faint scars from ancient battles. He let one of his fingers run over it.

 Then, Kakarot gripped his hand and pushed it away, which surprised him. The sudden speed of his action as he undressed him of his own underwear and his took him aback, but not for long, as his eyes caught the aroused member in front of him. He thought that he was going to accelerate their rhythm, but he was wrong. No, instead, Kakarot kneeled, legs next to his, and gently lowered himself to his body to press his forehead to his, in an affectionate gesture. Curious, he contemplated the other's features, trying to find a clue of his next move. Perhaps he was waiting for him to do something.

 The Prince didn't know what he was supposed to do in that moment. Again. He seemed to never know anything lately. Although he had a feeling there was something he had to do, he couldn't tell what it was. The fact that Kakarot was resting on his abdomen, just before his cock but he wasn't doing anything was quite perplexing and the eager gaze of his mate didn't help him. He tried, unwillingly, to remember the night with Gohan, so he would get an idea of what he was supposed to do, but came up with nothing. It was beginning to frustrate him. Why didn't he know what he was supposed to do? That night with the Half-Saiyan, he had had no troubles, so why now did he draw a blank?

 And then it clicked in his mind. There was a major difference between the two events, an unmistakable one. He wasn't guided by instincts. Whereas when they had fucked, Gohan and him, his actions had been controlled by instincts, purely, so he hadn't been conscious of them. Now, he wasn't. His mind was clear, and saw everything. Unless his instincts kicked in, he was clueless as to what he was supposed to do. He let out a huff of disappointment at his predicament. This was ridiculous. His Saiyan, his Kakarot, was offering himself completely to him, caressing his sides with rough and calloused hands, and he, The Prince of all Saiyans, wasn't doing anything because he didn't know. He felt furious and awkward. When he noticed Kakarot's eyes furrows at him, his mouth no longer smiled at him. He had to look extremely stupid, especially as he tried to explain his problem.

"I... I'm sorry b-but… I..." he stuttered, but he shut his mouth, not knowing what to say.

 Kakarot broke the contact of their forehead and straightened himself on his knees, intrigued. Suddenly, his eyes widened, realization hitting him.

 Oh no... Vegeta had ruined it.  His chance to fix things, he had ruined it. Kakarot must be so disappointed; he wanted to hide away from him until the shame left him. He was blushing so much; he covered it with his hands, clumsily. Squeezing his eyes shut, he didn't dare to look up.

 Then he faintly heard Kakarot calling his name and sensed his hands had moved away. It was done with gracefulness that Vegeta didn't know the other Saiyan possessed. The gesture made his eyes open and he saw his mouth curve into a smile. Kakarot rested his hand on the side of his face.

"Hey, there's no shame in not knowing, Vegeta," he said. "I'm sorry; I had forgotten you were still a virgin."

_If only that last statement was true_ , he thought begrudgingly. It was becoming harder to not think about the other problem. Then Kakarot chuckled and he snapped his attention back on him.

"And I was expecting you to fuck me roughly right away, hehe."

 Kakarot took his other hand and slowly dragged it to his lips, kissing it without breaking eye contact. Vegeta, flustered, listened to him. He had nothing to say, nothing to add. Even if he knew now what the other expected from him, it didn't help him much. All the embarrassment he felt was keeping him from thinking, from acting smart instead of staring dumbly at the other. Was he supposed to enter him now or did his lover wanted something else before? He tried to rise a little from the bed but only managed to stammer. He wanted to hide again. As he tried to look away, Kakarot hand slid to his chin and kept his face in front of him. He pressed their foreheads together again.

"We're gonna take it slow, ok?" he asked. "But you're gonna have to let me guide you."

 Vegeta didn't see the point of retorting. Sure, it annoyed him to be clueless and have Kakarot do all the work, but he couldn't complain, not with his condition. He had to let Kakarot have his way with him. It was the path he chose, the path to fix the situation. He would have to swallow his pride and accept the Saiyan's rule. He only nodded, to which the Elite smiled. Kakarot quickly kissed his forehead and murmured a reassuring word, before shifting away.

 Vegeta rose on his forearms as to follow what Kakarot was planning to do; he was walking backwards on all fours, and halted when he came to his crotch. He peered at him one more time.

"Since it's your first time, you'll penetrate me so you won't have to feel pain," Kakarot informed. "But first, I'll prepare you. You're ready?"

 Vegeta nodded again. The awkwardness was flooding him, as he was puzzled by every word Kakarot said. He wanted to take a cushion and hit himself for his lack of knowledge but quickly changed his mind when he felt something wet on his member. He jolted and watched, baffled. Kakarot's head was down, his mouth connected to his cock, one hand holding the base. All of his questions melted away as soon as the elite gave long licks to it. The sensations were so powerful it replaced his uneasiness. Kakarot wasn't stopping, coating the tip of it with saliva while his left hand, the one holding the base, stroked him with his fingertips. The other caressed his inner thighs, in a comforting way, tracing patterns with his palm.

 It was all so new, so strange, so pleasant. He couldn't remember if when he had been with Gohan something like that happened. A ping of guilt reached him and he shook his head to push it away. He wanted to focus on his sensations, on what Kakarot did to him. Also, he wondered if there was something he could do, something he had to do. Surely, even with his lack of knowledge there had to be a small thing. Momentarily he became disturbed. He winced as the elite started sucking the tip of his member, throwing his head back.

 Shaking, his hand moved to the other Saiyan's head. As he got near, he took a deep breath and lowered it to his hair. Kakarot tensed and paused his ministrations. Vegeta's first reflex was to recoil away but he quickly dismissed it and didn't move his hand. He inhaled. Then he scratched and massaged Kakarot's head in slow circular patterns. He had no idea if he was supposed to do this but it seemed to him it wasn't off. Kakarot didn't budge though. Nervousness assaulted him. Then Kakarot's left hand left his aching dick. He had no time to protest though, as suddenly his entire member disappeared in his mouth, lips touching the base. Vegeta gasped loudly, his grip tightening on his hair.

 A low purr from deep within Kakarot's throat resonated and vibrated around his cock and Vegeta felt overwhelmed. He didn't even understand how he managed to last this long because it was too good. He massaged the elite's head and his purring grew louder. At least he knew that Kakarot liked it now, with how his tail moved happily behind him, swaying from left to right. He stayed still, his hands ruffling the strands of dark hair, as he was being sucked and eaten by his Kakarot.

 But it was short; as quickly as he had deep-throated him, he let go of it and straightened back up, Vegeta's hand falling at his side. Smirking, Kakarot sat on his abdomen again, but this time he took the hand that had fallen in his and clenched it. His eyebrows arched up. What was going to happen now? Flashes of the night with Gohan came to his mind and he had a vague idea. Brushing it off again, he gulped. Oh... this was going to happen now. A drop of sweat slipped to his chin. He watched Kakarot spread his legs and slowly got closer. When his ass touched his cock, he stopped and Vegeta tensed.

"You know what's going to happen now, so just relax, ok?" his Saiyan asked, applying a tender pressure to his hand. He lowered his head to his, looking right into his eyes. "Close your eyes, it will be easier."

 Vegeta complied. The thrill of not seeing what his Kakarot did but only to feel it was exciting, and a little stressful. He was still greatly ashamed though; his lack of knowledge and actions were disappointing, especially when he had somehow been able to do it with someone else. Instincts were shit. If only they took over now too. He must have made a grimace or something because he sensed his nipples were pinched.

"I said relax, not start tensing up even more." he heard Kakarot whisper in his ear. "Calm down and stop thinking about bad stuff. Let me do this for you."

 He couldn't describe the expression on the other face due to his momentarily blindness, but with his wavering tone, the Prince understood his elite soldier needed him and that the guilt and shame wouldn't help him. He nodded, to no one, and breathed deeply. Focusing only on the other's actions, he let go of his pestering thoughts.

 The light touches his skin made him shiver and when calloused fingers gripped his cock, he tried his best to not tense again. He listened to the ruffling of sheets, letting Kakarot guide him. Suddenly without any time to prepare, his cock was trapped between tight warm walls. Kakarot had plunged onto his throbbing cock. The rush of feelings that assaulted him was beyond him. He snapped his eyes open and cried out, the pleasure intensifying. It was amazing. He hadn't expected this to be so blissful; he didn't recall it to be so exquisite. His wet cock, being squeezed by soft tightness, by all the Goddesses it was too good. It was a miracle he hadn't cum yet.

 As he eventually descended from his high, he caught a glimpse of Kakarot's face; it was scrunched up in pain, and his eyes were squeezed shut. He even heard a faint whimper escaping his closed lips. He applied pressure on Kakarot's hand, while his other hand caressed one thigh. The gesture was affectionate, and Kakarot jolted, gazing at him. His mouth twitched up, shaking his head up and down. Kakarot was fine. His worry eased down.

"H-here," Kakarot began, his worn-out breathing disturbing his speech. "Put…put your hands… on my hips like this."

 Kakarot lead his palms to the exact spot he wanted. When he was content with them, he grabbed his shoulders and held on.

 

"Now… I'm going to thrust… a-and every time I do, I-I want you to thrust back… alright?" 

The Prince did as he said. His Kakarot drove off of him before slamming himself back on it, by pure rhythm, he lifted his hips right when he came back down. The light motion was enough to convince him and he eagerly put more vigor into it.

"Y-yes, that’s it," His elite whispered in a breathy voice. "J-just... Keep going."

 The friction they made was madness to the Prince. The sound they produced was pure frenzy. The heated flesh under his fingers was twitching and he wanted to stroke every inch of it as he tried to aim at a different angle, he finally found one where his Kakarot moaned loudly enough for him. They matched each other thrusts, getting faster and faster. Their tails held onto each other. The Prince let himself go to the carnal display, not thinking about his troubles. The encouraging words of Kakarot were the only things he concentrated on.

 As he lazily tried to watch his elite soldier, he took a sharp breath at the sight, astonished. On top of him was the most delicious and magnificent creature of all time; his whole frame trembled, his hair was disheveled and unordered. The ragged pants coming from his lush lips, the small beads of sweat trickling down his square jaw, everything was alluring, but what mesmerized him were his half-lidded eyes, staring at him with lust and passion with every word he pronounced, the way he spoke his name.

 On top of him was the strongest Saiyan on the planet, offering himself to his Prince.

 At that he came hard in Kakarot's ass. He stopped moving but Kakarot did not. The moment blew his mind away, bliss engulfing him so fast he couldn't even prevent it. His body went wild all of a sudden and he knew that made the Saiyan cum as he heard him cry out. His shoulders were clenched harshly and did the same with Kakarot's hips, to support himself. He didn't know how long it lasted, but the time he would take to come down from his high was certainly going to be long. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned again.

 When he finally stopped shaking and had control over his body again, he peered up. However he noticed, surprised that the other wasn't on top anymore, instead right next to him, watching him fondly. He was lying on his side, playing with his hair. When had Kakarot moved and why were they both tucked nicely under the sheets? Especially how could be have not noticed all of this?

 "You passed out for a moment," Kakarot explained as he kissed his nose. The Prince blushed at that statement, shame coming back at full force. He wanted to turn around but Kakarot hugged him, keeping him in place.

 "It's ok, you did great," he proceeded as he nibbled his temples. Vegeta got closer to the warm body, burying his head in his strong chest.

"...You're not disappointed?"

As soon as those words left his mouth, Kakarot's tail circled his waist and held him tenderly.

"Shhh, no I'm not. This was exactly what I needed... thank you my Prince."

 He still doubted himself but he had no strength to question him anymore. The Prince let himself be pampered; the light caresses and the low purr vibrating around the room slowly made him doze off. He was content in his soldier's hold and for once he didn't stress. The peacefulness Kakarot presented was too tempting to pass up and he snuggled more. Sleep claimed him, and he was gone.

 

_****_

 

 Kakarot was still sleeping soundly when he had woken up. Vegeta was now sitting on the side of the bed, crossed leg, thinking deeply. The silence in the room, except for Kakarot’s snoring once in a while, was a nice setting for his thoughts. Even as he was calm and joyful about the fact he had fixed his problem with Kakarot, he wasn't stupid enough to think it was alright now. The guilt was still eating him. He was convinced this had been the right choice though; he couldn't allow himself to hurt his Kakarot more. Now he just needed to see what Gohan wanted to tell him and deal with him. He only hoped it wouldn't ruin everything.

 He watched the sky over him. The two suns were up. Then he shifted back in the bed to go back to the warm body that was Kakarot. He seeked comfort in those giant arms and started to drift off again. He wondered what Gohan was doing.

What Gohan was thinking…

 

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all next time! Please leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! Reviews are highly welcomed!


End file.
